White Picket Fences
by Wildebeast
Summary: Most people dream of a little house with a white picket fence. What do the residents of Stuckeyville dream of....
1. Chapter One

Author Notes: This story was written prior to most of Season Four of Ed. I own none of the characters or settings they take place in – although I wish I did.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The Smiling Goat  
  
Saturday, March 27, 2004  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Everyone was there. Carol and Ed had arrived first – Mike and Nancy got there second with Molly and Shawn close on their heels.  
  
Molly, Shawn, Carol, and Nancy were seated at a large table with a plate of nachos and a plate of Duncan's famous Skin-taculars on the table. They were picking at the appetizers while waiting for their lunches to arrive and for Mike and Ed to get back with a second round of drinks.  
  
Mike and Ed grabbed the various drinks off the bar and began to wend their way back to the table through the lunch crowd at The Goat. Although the noise level was pretty high – with glasses clinking, people talking and laughing, and the jukebox pumping music – Mike and Ed clearly heard Duncan telling a young-faced customer who had just ordered a beer to "bugger off, you're underage."  
  
They paused on their way back to the table to watch as a man with brown – but graying – hair, mustache and goatee attempted to impress his blond, green-eyed companion with his dart playing ability. As the man went to throw the dart, the blond blew in his ear and the dart not only missed the bulls eye, but the dart board... and the wall – it stuck in the floor quivering sadly. Mike and Ed looked at one another and chuckled.  
  
As they distributed the drinks at the table, Mike yawned hugely – which earned him a raised eyebrow from Ed. Ed sat next to Carol and Mike shooed Nancy over to sit at the end of the table.  
  
"So, Carol," Molly said with a sweet smile, "feeling better?"  
  
Carol blushed, glanced down to intently study the wood grain on the table top, and wrapped both of her arms around Ed's left arm. Molly laughed.  
  
Mike blinked his drooping eyelids open and said, "Were you sick, Carol?"  
  
"No," Carol began, but Molly cut her off.  
  
"Yes," Molly said, "horribly ill. At death's door. Had to call in sick at school yesterday. Took a whole day of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and personal... ministrations by Nurse Ed Stevens here (Molly points at Ed) before Carol could get out of bed yesterday."  
  
Nancy eyebrows rose as Carol's blush deepened. Ed just looked insufferably pleased with himself.  
  
"Ah, come on, Molly," Shawn said. "What's wrong with playing hookey to stay in bed with your boyfriend? It's a lot of fun!"  
  
"Oh," Molly said as her eyes twinkled and she smiled, "you've played hookey to stay in bed with your boyfriend often?"  
  
Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but "Uh" was about all that made it out as the others laughed. After a moment, Shawn laughed too. As the laughter tapered off, Mike's laughter turned into another yawn.  
  
Ed said, "Looking a little tired there, buddy. Or are we just boring you?"  
  
"Yep," Mike replied, "you guys (yawn) are just the dullest people I know."  
  
Ed snorted, but all three women threatened to pinch Mike. Well, Nancy actually did pinch Mike on the arm. He just rubbed his arm and looked sullenly at her, until she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, Mike," Molly said, "you really do look beat. You've been working way too hard lately."  
  
"Price of fame, my friends," Mike said. "Since the old squid finally retired, its been non stop work, work, work."  
  
"Actually," Nancy said, "I've been meaning to ask you, Mike. Have you given any thought to getting a new partner?"  
  
Mike sat up straight in his seat and looked at Nancy in surprise. He said, "You're kidding, right, Nance?"  
  
Nancy just gave him her patented no-I-am-not-kidding look. Ed looked back and forth between Mike and Nancy for a moment as he popped a nacho into his mouth, then said, "Nope, I don't think she's kidding, Mike. I mean look at her. Brow furrowed, lips pursed, eyes all beady and glaring at you. You know, I've always thought that Nancy had quite a practiced glare."  
  
Nancy turned that "practiced" glare on Ed for a moment, then threw an empty straw wrapper at him.  
  
"Of course I'm not kidding, Mike," Nancy said in an exasperated tone. "You are running yourself ragged doing everything yourself. Even Dr. Jerome didn't do it by himself – what makes you think you can?"  
  
"Because I'm better than Walter Jerome, that's why," Mike replied smugly.  
  
Nancy snorted in disgust and looked around the table for help. Her gaze finally fell onto Ed again. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave a little head shake in Mike's direction, clearly indicating that she wanted Ed to say something.  
  
"Mike," Ed said, grabbing a Skin-tacular, "ten bucks if you hire a new partner."  
  
Nancy threw her hands up in disgust while Molly, Shawn, and Carol looked on in amusement.  
  
"Come on, Ed," Mike said. "That's not a real ten dollar bet!"  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ed said as he snatched up another nacho. With a sudden thought he said, "Okay, ten bucks if you ask to see the 'chef' who prepared our nachos (he waved the nacho in his hand) and when he – or she – comes out, tell them how wonderful these nachos are, thank them effusively, and hug them."  
  
"Ed..." Nancy said, frustrated at the change in topic.  
  
But Ed just looked at Mike and said forcefully, "TEN BUCKS, Mike!"  
  
Mike sighed. He waved their waitress down. When the waitress came over he said, "I'd like to speak to the chef who prepared our nachos, please?"  
  
"Excuse me," the waitress said as she blinked in surprise.  
  
"The chef who prepared our nachos, I'd liked to speak to him," Mike repeated.  
  
"The ... 'chef'?" the waitress asked. Blink. Blink.  
  
"Yep," Mike said.  
  
The others at the table were watching in amusement, even Nancy was starting to be amused.  
  
The waitress said, "Hold on, please." She walked away and into the kitchen.  
  
After a couple of minutes she walked back out of the kitchen with a large black man following her. Ed started chuckling when he caught sight of the 'chef'.  
  
The two approached the table and the waitress said, "This is Tyrone, the, um, 'chef' who prepared your nachos."  
  
Mike stood up and started pumping Tyrone's hand. He said, "Thank you, man. Thank you! These are the best nachos I've ever had! You have a gift, my good man. A gift!"  
  
Tyrone looked at Mike like he was nuts.  
  
Mike suddenly grabbed Tyrone and hugged him, not an easy task considering how big Tyrone was. He stood about six foot six and must have weighed 300 pounds. It had briefly crossed Mike's mind that he might get hurt by Tyrone. But, then again, it wouldn't be the first time he had gotten injured by one of the ten dollar bets – nor the last probably.  
  
"Thank you, Tyrone," Mike said as he released Tyrone.  
  
Tyrone just looked at Mike for a moment, then said, "I get off at two, if you're free."  
  
Ed almost choked on a Skin-tacular while Molly snorted into her water hard enough to spray some across the table onto Carol.  
  
Mike looked around desperately. He looked pleadingly at Nancy, who just smiled evilly and said, "Go for it, Mike!"  
  
Mike glared at her and swallowed.  
  
It was Carol who finally spoke. She pointed at Shawn and said, "Mike, don't forget you came with Shawn today."  
  
Shawn's head whipped up and he made a strangled sound. His head had been lowered as he tried to keep from laughing out loud at Mike's predicament and he had been caught off guard by Carol dragging him into the middle of the situation.  
  
Tyrone sighed, looked at the waitress, and said, "All the cute ones are always taken."  
  
Tyrone turned and walked back into the kitchen while everyone just stared. Mike sat back down.  
  
As the waitress stood by, shaking her head and looking at the six friends, a waiter walked over to her and said, "I should have warned you about this group."  
  
All six just looked at one another for a moment before they finally all burst out laughing. Ed handed Mike a ten dollar bill, almost in tears from his laughter.  
  
As the laughter finally died down some, Mike said, "Phew! Thanks, Carol! I didn't know how I was going to get out of that one."  
  
Carol just waved it off, still chuckling.  
  
Shawn finally said, "I'm confused."  
  
The other five looked at him and Molly asked, "About what?"  
  
"Well," Shawn said, "I'm just trying to figure out who should pay for my lunch today. Molly cause I thought I was HER date; Mike, because I became HIS date; or Carol, cause she dragged me into it!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Shawn," Carol said. "I thought about saying that Ed was Mike's date, but, well... To be honest, I was worried about what the two of them (she pointed at Mike and Ed) would do to prove they were a couple!"  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"What's the matter, Shawn," Nancy asked, "don't you want to become part of Mike and Eddie's ten dollar bets?"  
  
"I think," Shawn said diplomatically, "that its such an Ed and Mike thing, that I would only be intruding on the tradition."  
  
Everyone laughed. Molly leaned in and whispered something in Shawn's ear. He grinned hugely and said, "Now THAT is a ten dollar bet I will gladly collect on!!"  
  
Ed and Carol shared a look, as did Mike and Nancy. The four were very happy that Molly had found someone she really cared about. Shawn was such a nice down-to-earth guy too. He seemed to fit right in.  
  
The waitress walked over to the table with a tray full of food balanced in her hands. Conversation momentarily ceased as their lunches were distributed.  
  
***  
  
The dessert plates had just been cleared when Mike yawned hugely. With a sigh, Nancy said, "I'd better get Rip Van Winkle here home before he falls asleep and drowns in his beer."  
  
"Well," Ed said, "if you've got to go, I think drowning in beer is a pretty good way."  
  
The girls just roll their eyes. Mike and Nancy stood up and said their good-byes and headed out the door, leaving Ed and Carol, Shawn and Molly at the table.  
  
***  
  
As Nancy drove home, Mike yawned several more times. They pulled into the driveway and got out and walked into the house. After Mike settled up with the babysitter, he and Nancy headed into the living room to watch a little television since Sarah was still taking a nap.  
  
Before long, they were sitting on the couch, curled up next to one another. Nancy looked over at Mike and said, "You know, Mike, I was serious earlier. I think you should be looking for someone to help out at the office. You can't continue doing everything yourself. You're killing yourself. Not too mention that Sarah and I aren't getting to see you much – even on the weekends."  
  
Mike sighed heavily, then yawned again. "I know, Nance," he said, "I just don't know if it would be a good idea to bring on a partner so soon. I mean, I just got rid of Dr. Jerome – well mostly. He still keeps on dropping in and harassing me. If he saw me interviewing potential partners, he'd have a field day!"  
  
"Think about it, Mike," Nancy said. "I'm not saying you have to run out and find someone today, but just think about it. Okay?"  
  
'Okay," Mike said in a very sleepy voice. His eyes were already closed and it didn't take more than another 30 seconds before Nancy heard him breathing deeply, obviously asleep.  
  
"Besides," Nancy said softly, looking at Mike's sleeping form, "you're too tired anymore to fool around. At this point, I don't even need the filet mignon, I'd settle for the turkey club!"  
  
***  
  
After about 15 minutes, Shawn and Molly decided it was time for them to head out as well.  
  
As Molly stood up she said mischievously, "So, Ms. Vessey, are you going to grace us with your presence at school on Monday?"  
  
Carol blushed slightly, but before she could say anything, Ed said, "Well, we'll see. It depends on whether I let her out of bed or not!"  
  
Carol's blush deepened and she elbowed Ed as Molly and Shawn laughed. After saying goodbye, the couple left Ed and Carol sitting at the table.  
  
***  
  
Molly and Shawn rode home in Shawn's truck. The trip wasn't long, and they pulled up to Shawn's house. Molly's car was parked in front.  
  
Molly and Shawn walked up to the house and went inside. The television was on, but Ryan was obviously in his room. Shawn walked over and turned off the television and called upstairs, "Ryan! We're back!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Ryan called down from his room.  
  
Molly raised her eyebrows and looked at Shawn.  
  
"Um, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier," Shawn began softly, "but Ryan and I had an argument this morning when I picked him up from his school trip to Washington, DC."  
  
"About what?" Molly asked quietly.  
  
"About us," Shawn said sadly. "Apparently he tried calling me at home last night. Several times. Including about three in the morning."  
  
"Oh," Molly said.  
  
"Yep," Shawn said. "He put two and two together – or actually one and one together – and figured out that I stayed at your place last night. He was NOT happy about it."  
  
"Shawn," Molly said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well," Shawn said with a trace of anger in his voice, "I'm not sorry about it! I don't regret last night – or Thursday night – at all. I'm starting to get pretty tired of Ryan's problem with you and I. He's a senior in high school – almost an adult. He needs to get over it!"  
  
Molly laid a hand on Shawn's arm and said, "Take it easy, Shawn. Ryan is still upset about his mother. He still doesn't know how to deal with you dating. Give him some more time."  
  
"How much more time do I need to give him? I mean, I like spending time with you and I hate feeling guilty about it. It shouldn't be like this! Its not like I'm cheating on his mother – she's..." Shawn stopped, his voice catching. He continued in a quieter voice, "She's gone. I'm no happier about that than Ryan is, but that doesn't mean that I can't move on. Its only natural – its what I would have wanted for her if I had died in a fire!"  
  
Molly winced at his last statement. That was her biggest fear about dating Shawn. She knew he loved being a fireman and that he took every precaution, but it still scared her to know he ran into burning buildings.  
  
Molly sighed and said, "I don't know, Shawn. I just don't know. But try not to push him too hard. He is still just a kid – a confused, hurting kid. We'll figure something out."  
  
With that Molly kissed Shawn, then said, "Well, I should get going. For some reason..."  
  
Molly lowered her eyes and batted her eyelids at Shawn, then continued, "I didn't sleep much the last two nights, so I think a little nap is in order."  
  
Shawn grinned at her and kissed her. Shawn then walked her outside and watched from the front porch as Molly got into her car. He waved as she pulled away and watched until she got to the end of the street and turned left. He stood outside in the cool fall air for a few moments, then went back inside.  
  
After he closed the door, he looked up the stairs towards Ryan's room. He sighed heavily and then started up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Carol and Ed had finally decided it was time for them to leave the Smiling Goat as well. They chuckled when they saw Tyrone walk out of the kitchen and look over at the table the group had been at with a slightly hopeful expression.  
  
When they got outside, they decided rather then drive home right away that a short walk in town would help with digestion. As they were walking Carol said, "You know, Molly seems really happy."  
  
"Yeah," Ed said, "she does. I'm really happy for her."  
  
"Me too," Carol said. "She deserves the best!"  
  
"Yep," Ed said, then grinned, "but I'm already taken!"  
  
"Hah!" Carol said. "Aren't you just full of yourself!"  
  
"Well, didn't you once make a public statement about me being the best lover?" Ed asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, right," Carol said. "Right after you hustled me on that little plumbing bet! And at the time I didn't know that you were so good."  
  
"AH-HA!" Ed cried in triumph. "So now you ADMIT that I'm a good lover?"  
  
Carol stopped in shock and blushed a deep crimson. "I...that is...Dammit! You always get me turned around and saying things I don't want to!"  
  
"Sorry," Ed said in a voice that clearly indicated he wasn't, "it comes with being a lawyer."  
  
Carol glared at Ed for a moment, then said, "Well, I know one way to get you tongue tied!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Ed said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Carol said, then stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.  
  
Ed's eyes widened and it was his turn to blush. Carol smiled at Ed and said, "I'm done walking, take me home and we can..."  
  
The two hurried back towards the parking lot at the Smiling Goat. As they got to McGreevy's Bookstore a small crowd was gathered, looking into the window and conversing back and forth. Ed and Carol slowed down to see what was going on. The window display at McGreevy's was full of a new book. The cover showed a couple walking over a small, stone bridge holding hands and laughing. The book was entitled "Small Town People". A large sign proclaimed that the book was on sale...and the author's name.  
  
Carol gave a small gasp and Ed raised an eyebrow; the book was written by Nick Stanton!  
  
Ed and Carol looked at one another and by silent, mutual assent went inside. They saw a large display set up with the book and wandered over. They both picked up a copy and started to read the inside flap of the cover. The book was about a world-weary author who, during his travels, stumbled into a sleepy, small town where he found peace... and love.  
  
Carol didn't know what to make of it. She thought it sounded almost as if Nick was writing about his time in Stuckeyville – and about her. Ed glanced over at Carol and it was obvious he might be considering the same thing.  
  
If Ed had thought Carol's gasp at seeing Nick's book was surprising, the gasp she gave suddenly when reading Nick's bio topped it...and then some. Almost everyone in the store turned to look at Carol when she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Ed asked Carol.  
  
"Oh," Carol said. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. I just, um, remembered something I had forgotten to do, that's all."  
  
Ed looked at her for moment, unsure if she was really telling him the truth. Carol smiled at him to show him that all was okay and he shrugged. Ed flipped to the back flap of the book and read Nick's bio himself.  
  
"Hey, Carol," Ed said. "Did you see that Nick is married with two kids?"  
  
"Hunh," startled out of deep thought, Carol said hesitantly, "uh, no, I hadn't noticed that."  
  
She continued in a somewhat subdued voice. "Who would have thought it, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Ed said, somewhat amused.  
  
Just then a couple of younger women – Carol recognized them as having graduated Stuckeyville High School a few years ago – passed by with copies of Nick's book in their hands, giggling.  
  
One said to the other, "Wow, I can't believe that Mr. Stanton is married. I didn't think he was the type to get married. Oh well, I guess he just met the right woman."  
  
"Well," the other girl said, "I wish he would've given me a chance, I would have shown him who the right woman was."  
  
Ed watched Carol's face cloud as they overheard the two young women speak. Carol slammed the copy of Nick's book in her hands closed, startling the two girls. Carol almost threw the book back onto the display and headed for the door. Ed was startled and stood motionless for a moment as he watched Carol storm away. He quickly recovered and placed his copy of the book back on the display – more gently than Carol – and headed after her.  
  
Carol was out the door and halfway down the block before Ed caught her, running up and gently slipping his hand into the crook of her elbow.  
  
"Whoa there, Speedy Gonzalez!" Ed said lightly. "Hold up! What's wrong?"  
  
Carol stopped walking, spun around, and spat out, "What's wrong?! Why...nothing, Ed! Whatever could be wrong?"  
  
"Carol," Ed said. "Look I can tell something is wrong. What's up?"  
  
"Oh," Carol said through clenched teeth, "you can tell that something is wrong? Well, whoop-dee-do! Good for you!"  
  
"Hey!" Ed said defensively, "why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong. At least... I don't think I did...(a pause) DID I do something wrong?"  
  
Carol took a deep breath and blew it out. She said contritely, "No, Ed. You didn't do anything wrong. It was just..."  
  
"Just what, Carol," Ed said.  
  
"Just what those two girls said," Carol said angrily. "About Nick getting married once he found the *right* woman!"  
  
"So what?" Ed said.  
  
"So what ?!" Carol said heatedly. "What was wrong with me?! I guess I just wasn't the RIGHT woman, huh!?"  
  
"No," Ed said flatly, "you weren't – and you know it."  
  
Carol sucked in a deep breath, preparing to give Ed a verbal lashing such as he hadn't seen since they had been locked inside StuckeyBowl by their friends.  
  
But then Ed looked into Carol's eyes and continued more quietly, "But you were the right woman for ME."  
  
Carol's breath rushed out and her anger – most of it – went with it. She stepped forward and gave Ed a quick kiss, then turned and stood beside him with her arms wrapped around his left arm.  
  
"Yeah," Carol said slowly as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "you're right. Nick and I weren't meant to be together, but you and I..."  
  
Ed smiled down at her and said, "Come on, let's go home."  
  
Ed felt better as they walked back towards the Explorer, but he failed to notice Carol nibbling at her lower lip, deep in thought. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
The Pie Shop  
  
Wednesday, March 31, 2004  
  
8:00 AM  
  
Mike and Ed walked out of the Pie Shop and headed down the street. Ed was in a suit and tie while Mike was in his usual work clothes – a pair of dark colored Dockers, a comfortable oxford shirt, and a subdued tie. Ed had a medium sized coffee cup while Mike had one of the Pie Shop's new 'Super Grande' sized coffee cups.  
  
Ed glanced over at Mike's coffee and said, "You realize that coffee cup is more of a bucket than a cup, right?"  
  
"Well," Mike responded, "until they starting selling coffee by the barrel this will have to do."  
  
Ed snorted in amusement.  
  
"Got a court appearance today?" Mike asked, waving his free hand at Ed, indicating Ed's outfit.  
  
"No," Ed replied, "I've got a meeting with Mayor Kendricks this morning."  
  
"Yeah," Mike said curiously. "About what?"  
  
"Don't know," Ed said. "Mayor Kendricks' secretary called late yesterday and asked me to come by at ten o'clock this morning. Said it was a legal matter but didn't give me any details."  
  
"Maybe you'll get another nude painting out of it," Mike said.  
  
"Dear God!" Ed said. "I hope not!"  
  
After a small pause, Ed continued, "So, have you given Nancy's question about a new partner any thought?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I have," Mike replied. "I've started to line up some interviews already."  
  
"Really," Ed asked.  
  
"Well," Mike said, "I'll deny this in court, but Nancy was right. I can't keep this up. I mean I enjoy being a doctor, but I enjoy spending time with Nancy and Sarah – and everyone else – more. So, I wouldn't mind a little more free time."  
  
"Smart man," Ed said with conviction. "What's your criteria."  
  
"Good school, good references..." Mike continued to list a series of criteria he was looking for in a partner. He noted that Ed was nodding absently as he rattled off his list and wondered if Ed was really paying attention.  
  
"...and I'd really like them to have antennae and a great body," Mike finished.  
  
"Sounds good...wait," Ed stopped in surprise, "what was that last part?"  
  
Mike snorted and said, "Ed, were you paying any attention to me?"  
  
"Sorry," Ed said, "just got something on my mind that distracted me a little."  
  
Mike looked over at Ed surreptitiously and knew exactly what – or rather who – was distracting Ed. 'Man!' Mike thought. 'Ed and Carol are a couple now and he *still* can't stop obsessing about her!' Mike gave a mental shrug.  
  
"So," Mike said, then paused to stifle a yawn, "when are you going to pop the question?"  
  
"I was hoping to do it later tonight, after dinner," Ed replied, a trace of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Are you sure Carol's going to say yes," Mike asked.  
  
Ed stopped walking, turned to look at Mike, then said, "Are you kidding? Of course she'll say yes. Why wouldn't she say yes? I can be quite charming and persuasive when I want to be. Carol doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"Ed," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah, Mike," Ed replied.  
  
"You're asking Carol to marry you," Mike said, "not trying to win a court case."  
  
"Right," Ed said after moment. The duo resumed walking.  
  
***  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Wednesday, March 31, 2004  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Carol knocked on the doorframe of Molly's office as she walked in.  
  
"Hey, Molls," Carol said.  
  
"Well," Molly said with a smile, "if it isn't my favorite female, blond, English teacher!"  
  
"Um," Carol said slowly, "I'm pretty sure I'm the only female, blond English teacher at Stuckeyville High School."  
  
"Exactly!" Molly exclaimed. "By being so specific I can tell all of my teachers that they are my favorite."  
  
"Very smart," Carol said with a grin.  
  
"I be wicked smart," Molly said with an answering grin.  
  
"Except," Carol said, "what are you going to do about the Callaghan twins who both teach Algebra?"  
  
"Sure," Molly said with a wave of her hand, "ruin my perfectly good plan!"  
  
After a moment of shared laughter Molly continued, "So what's for lunch?"  
  
"Pie Shop?" Carol asked.  
  
"Okay," Molly said, grabbing a light coat, "you talked me into it. Let's go."  
  
As they walked out of Molly's office, her secretary said, "Molly, I just confirmed your meeting with the school board on Friday morning at ten o'clock."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks, Lori," Molly said.  
  
Molly and Carol walked through the hallways of Stuckeyville High and out to the street.  
  
As they walked down the street, Carol asked, "So what's up with the school board meeting?"  
  
"I don't know," Molly said. "I got a call from the superintendent asking me if I could meet with the school board this week, but he didn't give me any indication as to why."  
  
"Hmm," Carol said.  
  
Within a few minutes they are at the Pie Shop ordering lunch.  
  
"So," Molly began with a brilliant smile, "nice to see that you made it into work every day so far this week."  
  
Carol blushed and said, "Molly..."  
  
"Oh, come on, Carol," Molly said with a lopsided grin, "let me have something I can have fun with."  
  
"Well, okay," Carol said, "but only if I get to have fun with your relationship with Shawn."  
  
Carol had made the comment in jest, but Molly's wince indicated something was wrong.  
  
"Molls," Carol said with concern, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Ryan," Molly said.  
  
"Is he still being a little pill?" Carol asked.  
  
"No," Molly said, "he's way beyond 'little' pill and is approaching 'humungous' pill rapidly."  
  
"Why?" Carol asked. "What did he do now?"  
  
"Oh," Molly said with a wave of her hand, "nothing new. Its just the same old cold shoulder, angry glares, and snide comments as before. But they're like bat guano – it just keeps building up and building up until suddenly your hip deep in bat crap!"  
  
"Have either you or Shawn tried talking to him?" Carol asked.  
  
"Well," Molly said, "Shawn has ... but it doesn't seem to do any good. I mean, Ryan is treating Shawn pretty much the same way. I know that it goes beyond the 'I'm a teenager and I hate my parents' thing some kids go through."  
  
Molly and Carol paused as the waitress brought their lunches. Molly was having tuna salad on rye with a side of fries while Carol was having a grilled chicken salad.  
  
Carol opened her mouth to ask Molly a question, but Molly spoke first.  
  
"You know," Molly said with a wave at Carol's salad, "you could get away with a bacon cheese burger and some cheese fries every now and then. But I always see you eat like a little bird."  
  
Carol was a little taken aback by Molly's comment and said defensively, "It just so happens that I had a bacon cheeseburger for dinner last night! Besides, I like salads!"  
  
Carol paused, glared at Molly, and said, "And don't try changing the topic!"  
  
"Why not," Molly asked a little penitently.  
  
"Because this is important. Wasn't it you who wouldn't let me give up when I decided I wanted to go after Ed? I may not be able to kill you with my bare hands (Molly smiles) but I can certainly think of ways to make your life as Principal Hudson miserable. So give! You said Shawn has spoken to Ryan, why haven't you talked to him?"  
  
"I don't know really," Molly replied. "I guess I'm not sure its my place and I don't know what to say to him."  
  
"Since when," Carol said with a chuckle, "do you not know what to say to someone?"  
  
"I think its because I'm conflicted," Molly said. "I'm not sure if I want to straighten him out because he a hurting kid or because it would make my relationship with Shawn so much easier. I feel like anything I would say to him would only be to serve my own purposes. Makes me blank out."  
  
"Hmm," Carol said in thought, "I see what you mean. I don't know what to tell you ... yet. But, here's one thing I know for sure."  
  
"Yeah," Molly said curiously, "what's that."  
  
"There is no such word as 'humungous' in the English language!" Carol said with a grin.  
  
Molly laughed and said, "God save me from English teachers!"  
  
The two finished the rest of their lunches and got up to leave. As they were walking out of the Pie Shop, Carol saw a woman seated at a table by the door, a half-eaten sandwich on the table as she leaned back in her seat engrossed in her book. Carol winced when she saw that it was "Small Town People."  
  
Molly caught the whole thing – Carol's glance, noting the book title, and the wince. When they on the street and heading back to the high school, she asked, "Carol, what's up?"  
  
"What?" Carol replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay," Molly said, "now you're the one trying to avoid the topic. You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh," Carol said in frustration, "its just that knowing that Nick has a wildly popular new book and is married with two kids is just bothering me. I don't know why – it just is."  
  
"Don't let it bug you," Molly said. "Nick Stanton is part of your past. He's long gone."  
  
***  
  
The Duck Pond  
  
Wednesday, March 31, 2004  
  
9:00 PM  
  
Ed and Carol were taking a walk after having a quiet dinner together. Not that they had originally planned on having dinner alone. Mike and Nancy cancelled because Mike was just about dead on his feet from another rough day at the practice (seemed that flu season came very early to Stuckeyville and Mike had twice his normal patient load – plus people signing up early for flu vaccinations). Molly and Shawn had cancelled as well – they decided to have dinner with Ryan in an effort to break through to him.  
  
During dinner, Ed had told Carol about his meeting with Mayor Kendricks and the work that would take him out of town a bit over the next couple of months. Mayor Kendricks had told Ed that the Ohio Department of Transportation and the Federal Transit Administration were pursuing a new rail line – a rail line that would start in Cleveland and end ... somewhere close to Stuckeyville. The final alignment of the rail line wasn't set, but Stuckeyville and surrounding communities like Jaspertown wanted that rail line to come their way for the economic development benefits.  
  
So, Stuckeyville, Jaspertown, and three other municipalities in the area were forming a regional planning commission to help push that agenda and Ed was tapped to handle the legal matters associated with establishing that organization. It was going to require some time in Columbus to research and file the relevant paperwork.  
  
Ed also told Carol, very quietly, about the other task Mayor Kendricks had given Ed. It seemed Mayor Kendricks had more knowledge of the probable alignment than was common knowledge. There was a proposed station close to – but not in – Stuckeyville. Well, not in Stuckeyville, yet, as Mayor Kendricks had pointed out. Ohio law allowed for annexation of land parcels by cities and towns from neighboring townships. Mayor Kendricks wanted Ed to handle the annexation – despite the toughened annexation laws passed in 2002 – of those parcels through which the rail line was intended. Again, for economic development potential.  
  
Which meant probably even more time in Columbus researching and filing papers.  
  
Carol was excited for Ed that Mayor Kendricks trusted him with such sensitive and important matters, but Ed could tell she was also slightly disappointed that he would have to travel overnight to Columbus several times. 'But I think I can take care of her disappointment,' Ed thought as he played with the ring in his pocket.  
  
So, that's how they had come to be walking by the Duck Pond. The same Duck Pond where they had found themselves after their very first date. The same Duck Pond where they had finally admitted that they loved one another after three years of will they/won't they.  
  
The same Duck Pond where one Edward Jeremy Stevens intended to ask one Carol Phyllis Vessey to marry him.  
  
They strolled along in one of their favorite walking positions – Carol's arms wrapped around one of Ed's arms, her head leaning against his shoulder – for a short while talking and laughing as only two people in love can.  
  
They paused by "their" bench and just looked at one another quietly for a few moments. Ed took a deep breath – inconspicuously, he hoped – and reached into his right pants pocket. He grabbed the ring and was about to say "Carol" and drop to one knee when his cell phone rang.  
  
Ed gave a mental curse and said, "Sorry."  
  
Carol smiled, unaware of why Ed was apologizing, as Ed answered his phone.  
  
"Hello," Ed said.  
  
"StuckeyBoss!" Eli said.  
  
"Hey, Eli," Ed replied, "what's up!"  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Ed," Eli said, "but Stubbs screwed us royally here!"  
  
Ed heard Phil yell in the background, "Excuse me, but *I* did not screw anything up here. I believe that I confirmed the appropriate days of the week with you, Mr. I'm-Gods-gift-to-bowling-alleys!"  
  
Ed sighed and said, "What's the problem, Eli?"  
  
"Well," Eli said, "Phil 'I-can't-read-a-calendar-to-save-my-scrawny-white- ass' Stubbs scheduled two separate leagues for the same night!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of Pete!" Ed exclaimed. Carol raised her eyebrows. Ed held a finger up to Carol, indicating that he was only going to be another minute or so.  
  
"Eli," Ed said, "Figure out which league can switch nights and have that league come back tomorrow night."  
  
"Already tried that StuckeyBoss," Eli said. "Both leagues say they can only make it on Wednesday nights. Things are looking like they might get a little ugly here. Can I let them have Phil to beat up on?"  
  
"Sure," Ed said, "with my compliments."  
  
"Good," Eli said, "because a few of them look like they want to shove Phil through one of the ball return slots."  
  
"Can't say as I haven't thought of that myself a time or two," Ed said with a grim smile. "Oh well, lets keep the carnage to a minimum. Tell them if they shove him through the ball-return I'll charge them for cleaning. Picking body parts out of delicate machinery is a pain!"  
  
Ed looked over at Carol and she waved to him, indicating that he should do whatever he needed to. Ed sighed.  
  
"Look, Eli," Ed said, "I'll be there in a few minutes, okay. Just have to drop Carol off at home. Keep everyone from killing each other till I get there. Well, with the exception of Phil..."  
  
"Got it, StuckeyBoss!" Eli said. Ed heard Eli yelling, "Stubbs, get your scrawny ass over here..." as he hung up.  
  
Ed sighed and looked at Carol, who said, "Trouble at StuckeyBowl?"  
  
"When isn't there trouble when I'm not there and Phil is?" Ed asked. "One of these days..."  
  
Carol stepped in and kissed Ed, then said, "Come on, take me home and then go play the 'stern boss'!"  
  
Ed sighed again and said, "Okay, come on."  
  
As they walked back to the Explorer, Carol said, "You know, you're kind of sexy when you get into your 'stern boss' mode."  
  
"Really?" Ed said in surprise.  
  
"Really!" Carol said with conviction.  
  
"Carol?" Ed said.  
  
"Yes, Ed," Carol replied.  
  
Ed grinned and said, "Would you like to work for me?"  
  
Carol laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The Medical Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Friday, April 2, 2004  
  
7:00 AM  
  
Mike was just hanging his jacket up in his office when he heard a knock on the front door. He looked at his watch and noted that it read seven o'clock on the dot. 'Well,' he thought, 'Dr. Smiley is punctual.'  
  
As Mike walked to the front door he thought – again – about Dr. Robert Smiley's name. 'Smiley ... Smiley. Man that name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?.'  
  
Mike opened the door and got his first look at Robert Smiley. Smiley was about Mike's height with medium length blond hair and gray eyes. He was clean shaven and had a pleasant face – but not what one would consider overly handsome. True to his name, he smiled when he extended his hand and asked, "Dr. Burton?"  
  
"Dr. Smiley, I presume?" Mike joked as he shook Smiley's hand.  
  
Smiley laughed at the doctor humor and nodded.  
  
"Come on in," Mike said and waved Smiley inside.  
  
Smiley walked in and looked around. But there wasn't anything surprising about the space – it was a typical medical office. Mike closed the door and turned back to Smiley.  
  
"Why don't we have a seat in my office?" Mike said as he waved Smiley down the hallway and into a large office. Mike smiled in contentment when he passed that threshold, knowing that it was "his" office now ... and not Dr. Jerome's!  
  
Mike sat behind the desk and Smiley took one of the two seats on the other side of the desk. Mike picked up a folder on the side of the desk and opened it. He flipped through a couple of pages and then looked up at Smiley.  
  
"Well," Mike said, "I gotta tell you, you're credentials are impressive. Pre-med at Georgetown, medical degree from Columbia, medical rotations at some of the finest hospitals in the country."  
  
Smiley waved off the compliment.  
  
"Frankly," Mike continued, "I'm surprised someone with your background isn't running a practice on his own or heading up a major department at a hospital."  
  
"To be equally frank," Smiley said, "I like being a general practitioner. I also like knowing that someone is there to help out with patients and to bounce ideas off of. I'm not sure any one person can hold the entire body of medical knowledge in their head."  
  
"You've obviously never met Dr. Jerome, the former head of this practice," Mike said acerbically.  
  
"Never met him," Smiley agreed, "but I have heard a lot about him. Always heard he was an excellent doctor."  
  
Smiley took one look at Mike's face and quickly continued, "but I heard he could be ... prickly."  
  
"I'm not sure how much 'ly' there was, but as for the rest..." Mike said with a snort.  
  
"Anyway," Mike said with a shake of his head, "what I wanted to do was get a chance to meet you, talk things over, and suggest that you spend a day or two working with me. Give us a chance to size each other up and see how it would be working together."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Smiley said with a smile.  
  
Mike and Smiley spent the next half hour talking more about their medical backgrounds, their philosophies of medical practice, and their thoughts about the future of medicine.  
  
At the end of the half hour, Mike was feeling very good about Robert Smiley, MD. Smiley seemed to share many of his own philosophies about patient care and medical practice. And Smiley certainly seemed to have a pleasant "bedside" manner.  
  
"Well, Rob," Mike said as he stood up, "when do you think you could spend a day or so working here?"  
  
"I'm free on Monday, actually," Smiley said.  
  
Mike was momentarily taken aback at how soon Smiley could come in, but Smiley continued, "I'm on a little bit of a vacation right now, so it works out, huh?"  
  
"Monday is fine," Mike said as they started walking out of the office. "Do you have a place you're staying in the area."  
  
"Oh," Smiley said, "my parents live in Jaspertown. Mom's a doctor at Jaspertown Memorial Hospital and dad...? Dad's retired."  
  
"What did your dad do?" Mike asked as they got to the front door and shook hands.  
  
"Oh," Smiley replied. "He worked in television."  
  
"Really?" Mike said.  
  
"Yep," Smiley replied, "he's a great guy. Taught me a lot of what I use today. See you on Monday at nine, Mike. Have a good weekend."  
  
"Yeah, you too," Mike said. "See you on Monday."  
  
For once, Mike couldn't wait for Monday to come.  
  
***  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Friday, April 2, 2004  
  
9:30 AM  
  
Molly closed the file on her desk and looked at her watch.  
  
'Oops!' she thought. 'It's 9:30 already! Get a move on girl!'  
  
Molly got up from the desk and headed for the door, stopping to grab her jacket. As she exited her office, she stopped to have a word with her secretary.  
  
"Okay, Lori," Molly said, "I'm off to meet with the school board. I have my cell phone with me if there's an emergency."  
  
"Got it, Molly," Lori replied as she looked up from typing at the computer.  
  
"Don't forget," Molly said as she paused in the door to the hallway, "in the event of a fire..."  
  
"...teachers and administrators first!" Lori finished the joke she shared with Molly with a smile.  
  
Molly smiled back and waved as she headed down the hallway.  
  
Molly was almost to the doors to the parking lot when she saw the door open up and a student step inside. Molly was in shadows because of the hallway lighting and the outside light streaming in the windows, so the student didn't see her...until she decided to step out of the shadows and into his path.  
  
"Mr. Knoll ... so glad you could join us this morning at Stuckeyville High School!" Molly said with a stern cheerfulness.  
  
Ryan Knoll flinched in surprise and shock. 'Of all the people to get busted by!' he thought.  
  
"Um, hey, Ms. Hudson," Ryan said as he stalled for time, desperately trying to figure out a suitable excuse. "Sorry, I'm late, but I overslept this morning."  
  
"Really?" Molly said as she tried to looked into Ryan's eyes, but he kept avoiding eye contact. Ryan felt like she was examining the inside of his skull and he swallowed convulsively.  
  
"That's strange," Molly continued, "because I spoke to your father about 20 minutes ago and he said you had left the house on time this morning. So...you like, what, fell asleep on the front lawn or something?"  
  
Ryan's jaw clenched when Molly mentioned talking to his father. 'Damn her!' he thought. Molly didn't fail to miss Ryan's reaction to her mention of his father, either.  
  
"So, Ryan," Molly said sweetly, "would you like to try again or shall we just skip ahead to the part where you throw yourself on my tender mercies?"  
  
Ryan glared at her for a second, then glanced at the floor and said, "Whatever...."  
  
"Well, that was an intelligent response," Molly said. She looked at Ryan sternly for another moment, then her expression softened and she said, "Look, Ryan, I need you to tell me where you've been, okay?"  
  
"Why should I?" Ryan answered with rising anger and voice. "Because you're the principal ... or because you're sleeping with my father!?"  
  
Molly was taken aback with Ryan's outburst, but when she recovered the softened expression was gone.  
  
Molly fired back, "Listen mister I'm asking the question because I AM principal of this high school and I just caught you sneaking in two hours late!" She paused, before continuing more quietly, "But, I am also asking because I do happen to be dating your father and I think he would be concerned about where you've been the last two hours. So, your choice. Answer my question or get detention."  
  
"Guess it will be detention, then," Ryan said through clenched teeth as he gave another momentary glare to Molly. "Been there, done that."  
  
"Well, then," Molly said with a sad expression, "detention it is."  
  
"Are we done here?" Ryan asked in a sullen voice. He started to walk away.  
  
"Not quite," Molly said.  
  
Ryan turned around slowly, anger evident in his posture and expression.  
  
'Good grief!' Molly thought. 'This kid is wound up!'  
  
"I realize that your father is working this afternoon," Molly said, "and you think you might be able to hide this detention from him. But don't worry, I'll make sure he knows that you disappeared for two hours this morning."  
  
Ryan snorted, gave a quick glance at Molly's face, and said contemptuously, "I'm not overly concerned. My father thinks that sending me to my room or grounding me is a punishment. I spend most of my time in my room anyway and I rarely go out!"  
  
"Well," Molly said, "that's true. But *I* know better and I'll make sure your father gets the benefit of my advice."  
  
Ryan flushed darkly. His eyes flashed as he almost growled at Molly, "You want to give me detention for coming to school two hours later, fine! But stay out of my life! I'm not your son!!"  
  
"And I'm not your mother!" Molly snapped ... and instantly regretted it as Ryan's eyes widened in shock. For a second, Molly thought she saw tears welling up in his eyes, but he looked away again before she could be sure.  
  
After an awkward moment, Ryan's shoulders slumped and he very quietly said, "No, you're not."  
  
Molly took a step forward and said, "Look, Ryan, I..."  
  
Ryan interrupted and said in a defeated voice, "Are we done now?"  
  
"Yeah," Molly said after a pause. "Yeah, we're done. Go get to class."  
  
Ryan turned around and strode away, his whole body quivering with spent adrenaline ... and a heart wrenching sadness. He wouldn't ... couldn't tell Ms. Hudson where he'd been! He knew she would understand ... she always understood. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell her! It was between him and...  
  
Ryan cut the thought off with a mental wince. His father might have forgotten, but he had not. Today was his mother's birthday and Ryan had spent the last two hours in the cemetery.  
  
Molly watched him walk away in disbelief. She couldn't believe how badly that conversation had gone. She shook herself and started to walk away herself. As she opened the door to the parking lot, she gave one last glance at Ryan's departing back and sighed.  
  
***  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Friday, April 2, 2004  
  
11:45 AM  
  
Ed walked into Stuckeyville High School and started down one of the hallways – it was obviously in between classes. He passed a few students, who recognized him as the owner of StuckeyBowl as well as Ms. Vessey's boyfriend. As Ed strode down the hallway, he looked resolute.  
  
He noted that things looked different as he walked down the hall this time. He remembered how big the high school had seemed when he first started there so many years ago ('TOO many!' he thought with a sigh). But as his years at Stuckeyville High had continued, the place seemed to become a second home, a comfortable escape from his parents – what teenager didn't want to escape from their parents? When he had returned to Stuckeyville in pursuit of Carol, the high school had changed. It had seemed...smaller. Maybe more worn down too. 'Kind of like how I felt at the time, I guess,' Ed thought.  
  
But now ... now the place seemed to glow again. Maybe it was just that he was in such a good mood. Maybe it was that he was about to ask the love of his life to marry him...  
  
'This is it. No fancy build-ups, this time,' he thought. 'I'm just going to pop the question.'  
  
'And no damn cell phone to interrupt us this time!' Ed thought with satisfaction as he recalled his cell phone tucked into the glove compartment of the Explorer.  
  
Ed turned a corner into the hallway towards Carol's classroom. Students passed on both sides of him, almost parting before him. He stopped outside of Carol's classroom and looked in.  
  
'There she is,' Ed thought softly. Even his thoughts of her were like a gentle caress.  
  
Ed stood there and just ... watched. A couple of girls giggled when they saw him just looking into the classroom at Carol, who happened to be sideways to the door and bent over her desk reading some papers.  
  
Ed thought back again to his high school years and the longing glances he had stolen of one Carol Vessey. The prettiest girl in school. The girl who had stolen his heart. The girl who had turned him into a gibbering idiot at the mere thought of speaking with her.  
  
Once again, Ed felt his breath escape him as he looked at her. He wanted to remember this moment for years to come. Carol was in a pale-yellow, form fitting dress that came to just above her knees. She had on a pair of matching pumps and her hair – which she had let grow out in the last year – was pulled back by a hair clip; a few wisps of hair had escaped and now framed her delicate, elfin face.  
  
Ed cleared his throat and Carol looked up startled. Her surprise turned to pleasure when she saw Ed and she smiled that smile that only he seemed to be able to draw from her.  
  
"Hey," Ed said as he walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hey, yourself," Carol said as she walked over to meet Ed halfway. She stood up on her tip-toes for a moment to kiss and hug him warmly.  
  
Ed didn't know it, but he had just made her day. Even though she and Ed were living together, she hadn't really seen him since Wednesday night. When Ed had gotten home Wednesday night from defusing Phil's screw-up with the leagues it was very late. He had gotten up extra early on Thursday to start work on the research for Mayor Kendricks and had worked late into the night. He had gotten up early again that morning and went back to work.  
  
And Carol had had a lousy morning. First, she almost set the house on fire when the toaster got stuck and burnt the bread to a crisp. When she went to get it out, she somehow (she still didn't know how) blew a fuse and had to fumble around in the basement in the dark (because the basement was on the same breaker, the flashlight batteries had died and there were no replacements) to reset the breaker. She had barked her shins three times on various boxes and junk before finding the breaker box. Then her car didn't want to start and she finally called Molly to catch a ride. And, of course, her students were being particularly dense today.  
  
So, Carol was very happy to see him. Ed was little surprised at the passion with which Carol hugged and kissed him, but he certainly let himself enjoy it.  
  
"So," Ed said, "what do you have planned for lunch?"  
  
"Well," Carol said, "I thought I'd let a tall, dark, handsome man buy me lunch."  
  
"Really?" Ed said smugly.  
  
"Yep," Carol replied. Then she grinned and continued, "but he just called to say he can't make it, so I guess you can buy me lunch."  
  
"Hah," Ed said with a grin, "just for that I think you'll be buying me lunch."  
  
"You're on," Carol said with another smile that, if tapped, would have kept Stuckeyville in electricity for a year.  
  
Carol grabbed a sweater and started to head out of the classroom. Ed took a breath and reached into his pocket and said, "Carol?"  
  
Carol stopped, turned around and looked at Ed curiously.  
  
"Yes, Ed," she asked.  
  
Ed pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened his mouth, prepared – again – to drop to his right knee.  
  
"Ms. Vessey, please report to the principal's office," Molly's voice said over the public address system. "Ms. Vessey, please report to the principal's office."  
  
Ed's mouth closed with a sigh. He said, "Guess you better go, huh? Wouldn't do to keep Principal Hudson waiting."  
  
"Um, yeah," Carol said. "Can we take a rain check?"  
  
"Absolutely," Ed said and walked over to kiss her.  
  
"Okay, then," Carol said with a smile, oblivious to what had just been interrupted. "I'll see you later. I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Ed said as Carol spun on one heel and left the classroom.  
  
She was gone in an instant and all Ed was left with was an afterimage of her on his retina, her perfume lingering in the air ... and the engagement ring in his hand.  
  
Ed looked at the ring in his palm and then at the blackboard. As students continued to file past on their way to their next class, a few happened to glance into Ms. Vessey's classroom and see a tall, dark-haired man quietly pounding his head against the blackboard in frustration.  
  
***  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Friday, April 2, 2004  
  
12:00 AM  
  
Carol knocked on the doorframe into Molly's office, just as she had countless times since Molly had become Principal.  
  
Molly looked up and said, "Carol, hey! Come on in."  
  
Carol walked in and was surprised when Molly walked over and closed the door. Carol's eyes narrowed as Molly walked back over and sat down.  
  
"Sit down, Carol," Molly said neutrally.  
  
"Okay," Carol said, her instincts on the defensive.  
  
"Hope you weren't busy," Molly said conversationally.  
  
"Um, actually," Carol said, "Ed and I were just about to head out and get some lunch when you paged me."  
  
"Oops, sorry," Molly said. "This could have waited."  
  
"WHAT could have waited?" Carol said with intense interest.  
  
"I had my meeting with the school board this morning," Molly said, then trailed off.  
  
"AND?" Carol asked.  
  
"And they want me to coordinate a school assembly for next Thursday," Molly said.  
  
"A school assembly?" Carol repeated quizzically. "What for?"  
  
"Well," Molly said slowly, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Molly," Carol said forcefully, "you're dancing around some issue like Ed and I used to dance around our feelings for one another."  
  
"Funny you should bring you and Ed up," Molly said, "since this does have something to do with you and Ed and your past. Well, sort of."  
  
"Molly!" Carol said, unable to restrain herself. "What is going on?"  
  
"The assembly is for Nick Stanton!" Molly blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Carol exclaimed and stood up.  
  
"Its about Nick's new book," Molly said as she stood up herself. "The book is dedicated to Stuckeyville and City Council. So somehow or other, City Council has invited Nick to Stuckeyville to receive some award – the key to the city of something. Not sure on that part. But anyway, the school board decided to get in on the act and has arranged for Nick to make a speech during his trip."  
  
Molly looked over at Carol, who kind of stood there looking dumbstruck. After a moment, Carol composed herself.  
  
"And ... and why," Carol said very carefully, "would you think I needed to be told in person ... and with the door closed?"  
  
"I think your reaction to my news was reason enough," Molly said simply. "Besides, I saw your reaction to that woman reading Nick's book the other day and you yourself told me it bothered you that Nick was married with kids. What was I supposed to think?"  
  
"Okay," Carol said after a moment, "you may have a point. But now that I know I'm fine with it. So Nick is coming back to Stuckeyville. Why should that be a problem."  
  
"I don't know that it should," Molly said, "but I wanted you to hear it from me first."  
  
Carol looked at her friend for a moment, then smiled slightly and said, "Thanks, Molls."  
  
Molly returned the smile in relief. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
The Medical Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Monday, April 5, 2004  
  
9:15 AM  
  
Mike was reviewing a patient's file when the intercom buzzed.  
  
"Dr. Burton?" the receptionist's voice asked.  
  
"Yes?" Mike responded.  
  
"Stuckeyville Body Shop called," the receptionist said. "They said you could pick the van up this afternoon."  
  
"Okay," Mike answered. "Thanks, Julie."  
  
Mike sighed, remembering the evening two weeks prior when he had pulled into the driveway to see the van's rear bumper with a massive dent in it. According to Nancy, she had come out of the grocery store to find the dent – someone had obviously backed into the parked van and then driven off without leaving a note.  
  
Nancy had been particularly livid over the incident since the van was only two months old. She had ranted and raved about incompetent and inconsiderate drivers for almost 15 minutes. Mike, who had been fairly upset himself when he saw the damage, had actually had to calm her down, thereby releasing his own anger.  
  
Of course, Mike knew the truth now.  
  
Mike shook his head and focused his attention back on Sam Shandly's charts prior to seeing him in the exam room. Shandly had come in for a routine medical exam a couple of weeks before and his blood work had turned up very high blood glucose levels. A check of Shandly's charts indicated a family history of diabetes, which explained Shandly's frequent urination, sudden weight loss, and some other symptoms.  
  
Mike had called Shandly to arrange a consultation to break the news and to go over treatment and control options with him. Mike also wanted to run through some routine checks (weight, blood pressure, etc.) that he could only do in the exam room.  
  
Mike sighed, knowing that it was going to require a *huge* change in Sam's lifestyle – the man had a *serious* "sweet tooth".  
  
Mike closed the chart and walked from his office towards the exam room. He called out, "Wendy, would you have Dr. Smiley meet me in Exam Room Two, please?"  
  
"He's already in there, Dr. Burton," Wendy called back in a strange voice.  
  
As Mike finished walking towards the exam room, he thought back to Rob Smiley's arrival that morning. Smiley had arrived about half past eight dressed in a nice shirt, tie, and a comfortable pair of pants and shoes. He had a large bag over his shoulder. Before Mike could ask about the bag, Smiley had asked if there was somewhere he could "get ready" as he phrased. Mike showed him to his old office and told him that they started seeing patients at nine o'clock sharp (just one of the things that Mike had unconsciously picked up from Dr. Jerome).  
  
Since then, Mike had seen neither hide nor hair of Smiley.  
  
Mike stopped outside the door and took a deep breath. He hated giving patients bad news, but at least they had caught the diabetes at an early stage when controlling it would be easier. He was surprised to hear laughter coming from inside the exam room.  
  
Mike took another deep breath, then opened the door and walked inside. As he stepped inside, he froze.  
  
As Wendy had indicated, Dr. Smiley was in the exam room with Sam Shandly. What she had neglected to mention (and probably the reason she had sounded strange to Mike) was that Smiley was dressed as a clown.  
  
Smiley was wearing a neon blue wig, clown white covered his face, red face paint creating a wide buffer around his mouth, and, of course, a large red clown nose. Although he still had on the shirt, tie, and pants, Smiley now wore a pair of oversize clown shoes (at least two feet long) that were bright green. He wore a doctor's smock in the most eye-dazzling color combination possible. Mike noted a stethoscope in the smock's right pocket as well as a fake one wrapped around Smiley's neck – and it was obvious from Shandly's saturated face that it squirted water.  
  
Mike stood there in severe shock for several seconds. Although he could not speak, his mind was racing. Mike thought about a comment Smiley had made on Friday coupled with Mike's own feeling that he new Smiley's name from somewhere when it hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
'Smiling Smiley the Clown!!' Mike thought in even more shock. "Damn! I used to watch Smiling Smiley when I was growing up! Rob must be his son. No *wonder* I recognized the name! He's even made up exactly like Smiling Smiley!!'  
  
It took a few seconds for Smiley and Shandly to note that Mike was standing in the door with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Burton!" Sam Shandly said as he suppressed another chuckle.  
  
"Dr. Burton," Smiley said with a ... smile.  
  
"Urg," was all Mike managed at first. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Good morning."  
  
Mike stood in the doorway for another moment looking back and forth between Smiley and Shandly, before he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Mr. Shandly," Mike said, "could I borrow Dr. Smiley for a moment? I'd like to speak to him privately."  
  
"Sure, Doc," Shandly replied.  
  
Mike motioned Smiley out into the hallway. Mike winced as Smiley walked out of the exam room, over-exaggerating his movements in the large clown shoes. Shandly was fascinated, his head bobbing up and down in time to Smiley's steps as he watched Smiley exit the room.  
  
Mike gave a strained smile to Shandly before shutting the door. Mike took a deep breath before turning to face Smiley in the hallway.  
  
Before Mike could say anything, Smiley said, "Hey, Mike. What's up?"  
  
"Dr. Smiley ... Rob ... I ... that is ..." Mike paused then blurted out "What the hell is with the clown suit?"  
  
"I like to set people at ease, Mike," Smiley said. "People tend to stress out coming to see the doctor. I dress up as a clown and people relax. I mean ... who doesn't love a clown?"  
  
Mike clenched his jaw for a moment, then said, "Don't you think you should have informed me of this on Friday – or at least this morning?"  
  
"Nah," Smiley said and grinned, "it was more fun to see your expression when you walked into the exam room."  
  
Down the hallway, Mike could hear Wendy's laughter.  
  
"Look, Mike, it really works," Smiley continued. "Patients relax more around me. Hey, it worked for Patch Adams, didn't it?"  
  
Mike still wasn't sure what he was going to do ... and he never did find out, because he heard someone exclaim from behind him, "What the high hell is going on in this place?"  
  
Mike paled and closed his eyes in panic. 'NNNOOO! Not now, please ... not now!!' But as he turned around, Mike knew that his most fervent prayers wouldn't save him.  
  
Standing in the hallway, hands on his hips and glaring at Mike and Dr. Smiley, was Dr. Jerome. Although he wasn't wearing his doctor's smock any longer, he still had on an outfit that he would have worn at the office - slacks, shirt, tie, sweater, and jacket.  
  
As Mike completed his turn, Dr. Jerome said, "Oh, Dr. Burton! When I saw a clown standing in the hallway I thought for sure that you had finally heard your true calling."  
  
"Walter," Mike said, "I ..."  
  
"Walter?!!" Dr. Jerome bellowed. "Just because I was forced to turn this practice over to you before I think you were ready does not mean that we are on a first name basis, *Doctor* Burton!" Dr. Jerome had said the word "Doctor" with contempt.  
  
Mike gritted his teeth in frustration, then said, "I'm sorry. Dr. Jerome, let me explain..."  
  
"Oh," Dr. Jerome interrupted with biting sarcasm, "no need to explain. It's obvious what's going on here!"  
  
"It is?" Mike asked.  
  
"Of course it is, Dr. Burton," Dr. Jerome said. "You decided to look for a new medical partner and immediately went for someone who was as much of a clown as you are."  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Jerome," Smiley attempted to say, but Dr. Jerome cut him off.  
  
"Zip it, Clarabell!!" Dr. Jerome roared.  
  
Dr. Jerome then whirled on Mike and, with a raised finger, thundered, "I realize that you are several clowns short of a full clown car, but I did not retire and hand this practice over to you so you could turn it into some sort of circus. The next time I stop in, I had better not see Chuckles (Dr. Jerome jerked his thumb in the direction of Smiling Dr. Smiley)! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Jerome," Mike said instinctively.  
  
Dr. Jerome glared at both men individually for a moment, then turned and stormed out. Dr. Smiley looked at Mike, who simply shrugged. Dr. Smiley's shoulders slumped as he turned away and headed back towards Mike's old office. As he got to the office door, he removed the wig with a defeated tug.  
  
Mike was still standing there, listening to Wendy's raucous laughter from the front desk, when he remembered that Dr. Jerome really didn't have the authority to dictate who Mike chose as a partner. With a sigh, Mike decided it was for the best anyway.  
  
***  
  
The Pie Shop  
  
Monday, April 5, 2004  
  
12:30 PM  
  
Mike and Ed were sitting at the pie shop, a big burger with fries on a plate in front of each of them, and cokes off to the side.  
  
Ed was laughing so hard, he actually had tears in his eyes as he listened to Mike recount his morning with Drs. Smiley and Jerome. Mike did *not* look amused at Ed's laughter.  
  
"Oh, man," Ed said as his laughter finally started to taper off. "Smiling Smiley! I remember watching him on Channel 4 when we were growing up. He was great!"  
  
"Yeah, Ed," Mike said a little caustically, "he may have been great as a kid's show host on television, but not as a doctor!"  
  
"Right, right," Ed tried – and failed – to say seriously. It might have been the big grin on his face that caused him to fail so miserably at it.  
  
'I've had enough of this,' Mike thought. He took a big bite of his burger, followed it with a couple of fries for good measure and silently chewed for a moment.  
  
"So, Ed," Mike said deliberately, "how come you haven't asked Carol yet? Getting cold feet?"  
  
Ed's smiled disappeared in an instant and he glared at Mike for a moment.  
  
"No," Ed replied, "I haven't gotten cold feet. You know how I had gotten interrupted the other night?"  
  
"Yeah," Mike said, glad to be talking about someone else's problems for a moment, "some screw-up with Phil or something."  
  
"Right," Ed said. "Well, I tried to ask Carol again on Friday around lunchtime. I was all ready to do it, when..."  
  
Mike interrupted, "Not another cell phone call!?"  
  
"No," Ed replied after a sip of his coke, "I left the cell phone in the Explorer. No, this time it was Molly. She paged Carol to her office."  
  
"You're not getting any breaks, are you," Mike said. Ed simply nodded as he bit into his burger.  
  
Mike continued, "So why didn't you do it over the weekend?"  
  
"It just didn't seem like I could find the right moment," Ed confessed. "I mean, I could have done it at any point, there were plenty of opportunities. We were home alone most of the weekend, but Carol was acting really weird all weekend."  
  
"Weird?" Mike asked as he shoved a handful of fried in his mouth. "Weird how?"  
  
"Its hard to define," Ed said in frustration. "I could just tell that something was on her mind and bothering her, but she kept on telling me that nothing was wrong. She was a little distant in fact."  
  
"Hmph," Mike said around another mouthful of burger.  
  
Ed looked at Mike for a moment, then said, "What do you mean, 'Hmph'?"  
  
"Nothing," Mike replied after he has swallowed.  
  
"Come on, Mike," Ed persisted. "You must have meant something by it otherwise you wouldn't have said, 'Hmph'."  
  
"Ed," Mike said, "sometimes a 'Hmph' is just a 'Hmph'."  
  
"Oh," Ed said and took another bite of his burger. "Hmph."  
  
"Have you asked Molly?" Mike asked.  
  
"No," Ed answered. "I don't really want to do any more end runs around Carol. I'm sure Molly would know, but I've gotten Molly – and myself – into too much trouble by going that route. I think I'll just have to wait until Carol tells me."  
  
"You're really prepared to wait that long, huh?" Mike asked after a moment.  
  
"Funny, Mike," Ed said sarcastically while Mike just grinned.  
  
The two finished their lunches and settled their bill. On their way out the door, Ed looked at his watch and said, "Damn, I'm going to have to hustle. I've got to meet Mayor Kendricks at one o'clock and I still need to get some stuff from StuckeyBowl. I should have just brought it with me."  
  
"Alright, buddy," Mike said and watched Ed start to head off. Mike suddenly remembered something and called out "Ed!"  
  
Ed stopped and turned around, eyebrows raised inquiringly.  
  
"I almost forgot," Mike said, "Nancy wanted to know if you and Carol were free for dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"Not me," Ed said. "I'm heading to Columbus tonight on this stuff for Mayor Kendricks. I won't be back until late Wednesday night. Carol should be free though. Have Nancy call her. Gotta run."  
  
Ed turned and walked away at a rapid clip while Mike himself started to head back to his office.  
  
'Now ... I've got to set up some other interviews,' Mike thought with frustration.  
  
***  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Monday, April 5, 2004  
  
3:00 PM  
  
Carol straightened her desk up after she finished grading some papers. She always liked to have everything neatly in its place. She chuckled softly to herself, knowing that she had to bite her tongue at home frequently. It wasn't like Ed was a slob, but he did have a few annoying habits that she wanted to break him of – like leaving the cap off the toothpaste! To deal with that, she simply made sure that she brushed her teeth after him and put the cap on herself.  
  
She smiled again to herself, knowing that for every one of Ed's little idiosyncrasies she compensated for, there was probably one of hers that Ed compensated for. She felt a familiar warm feeling when she thought how *GOOD* her relationship with Ed had become since they'd gotten together. The friendship was still there – they hung out, joked and laughed together frequently. But she *really* liked the other side to their relationship – the quiet times curled up in his arms, kissing him, looking into his big blue eyes and losing herself, and (with a slight blush) the sex!!  
  
As she collected her coat and purse, she sighed.  
  
'I should just talk to Ed about what's bothering me,' she thought. 'Except that I don't know *why* its bothering me so much that Nick is married and has a couple of kids. I'm with Ed, who is *so* much better than Nick!'  
  
Carol walked out of her classroom and down the hall towards Molly's office. She figured maybe Molly could help her understand what was bothering her so much about this. She walked in to the main office and looked around. The administrative staff had left for the day and the door to Molly's office was closed, which surprised Carol a bit.  
  
She could hear voices from inside Molly's office and figured she must be meeting with a teacher or maybe a parent. She had just decided to leave when the door to Molly's office opened and Molly started to walk out, saying "Hold on a second, Ni...". Molly stopped in mid-word and blurted "Carol!" Molly winced as soon as she'd said it.  
  
'Please!' Molly thought to herself, 'please do not let this happen.'  
  
But it was too late. Molly heard movement from inside her office as she made her way over to her secretary's desk and picked up a file. A voice from inside Molly's office said, "Carol? That wouldn't be Carol Vessey would it?"  
  
Nick Stanton stepped into view from inside Molly's office. Nick hadn't changed one bit. He was wearing his trademark outfit – a comfortable pair of jeans, Oxford shirt, and a tan blazer. Still good looking with his handsome smile plastered onto his face.  
  
Carol completely froze in shock. Molly winced again and thought '*This* is going to be interesting!'  
  
"It is Carol Vessey!" Nick said as he stepped out of Molly's office. "Well, well. Small world isn't it Carol?"  
  
"Um," Carol started, then stopped long enough to swallow through a suddenly dry mouth. "Yes, I guess it is, Nick. How are you?"  
  
As Carol asked the question she looked at Molly accusingly. Molly shrugged apologetically, but remained silent for the moment.  
  
Nick replied, "Oh, I'm doing great, Carol! How about yourself?"  
  
"Uh, good. Real good," Carol said somewhat lamely.  
  
'Yeah, right,' Carol thought, 'no where near as good as you though!'  
  
"Molly and I," Nick said, "were just going over my comments for the school assembly on Thursday. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that Molly was principal. Nice to see that things change around here."  
  
"Yeah," Carol said. "Molls is a great principal."  
  
"So, Carol," Nick said, "what's up with you? Still teaching English to the uneducatable teenagers?"  
  
"Well," Carol said, "I wouldn't characterize them as uneducatable, but yes, I'm still teaching English here."  
  
"Good," Nick said with a slight condescending tone. "So. Married? Kids?"  
  
"Um, no," Carol said, unsure why she was answering his questions, "to both."  
  
"Really," Nick asked in mild surprise. "I figured after you and I split that lawyer fellow ... what's his name ... Fred?"  
  
"Ed," both Molly and Carol corrected.  
  
"Right ... Ed," Nick said with a snap of his fingers. "I figured you and he would get together and have a bunch of little ones running around by now."  
  
"Um, no," Carol said. "We *are* living together, but haven't gotten married and no kids."  
  
'Dammit,' Carol mentally said to herself. 'Why am I answering such personal questions. Its none of Nick's business! Besides, its not that Ed and I don't want to get married. It's just that he hasn't asked me yet... not that THAT means anything ... he's probably waiting for the right time ... NOT that there's a wrong time or ...'  
  
"Well," Nick said with slight superior smile and a penetrating look, "I guess some things *don't* change around here."  
  
"What does that mean," Carol asked a little hotly.  
  
"Oh," Nick said, "I've been gone three and a half years and you're still in pretty much the same place as then. Teaching English at the high school, living with a guy, but unmarried and with no kids. I just find it interesting."  
  
Molly realized that she had better step in before things got worse and said, "Anyway, Nick, here's the agenda for the assembly, outlining the speaking order. Why don't you look it over and let me know if you have any questions."  
  
Molly handed Nick a copy of the agenda, which he took and folded before slipping into his blazer.  
  
"Say," Nick said, oblivious to the hostility he had created in Carol, "why don't we all get together for dinner. We could all catch up on things."  
  
Molly and Carol looked at one another, then Carol said, "I don't think I can, Nick. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, come on," Nick said, turning on the charm. "I haven't been back to Stuckeyville in a long time. I'd love to get some dinner at the Smiling Goat and talk. It would be just a shame if I had to do this on my own."  
  
Molly sighed. She'd been told by the school board to extend every courtesy to Nick. Seems there was a rumor that Nick might make a financial contribution to the high school library and the school board wanted that rumor to become reality.  
  
"Sounds like fun, Nick," Molly said with forced enthusiasm.  
  
Carol's head whipped around to look at Molly. When Nick looked back at Carol with raised eyebrows, Molly gave Carol another apologetic shrug.  
  
"And what about you, Carol," Nick asked. "Come on, no hard feelings. I'll even pay for dinner."  
  
Carol mind reeled with all the thoughts flashing through her brain. But most of all, she wanted a chance to make Nick eat his words. Carol thought, ''some things *don't* change around here', my ass!'  
  
"Okay," Carol said, surprising Molly so much that Molly stumbled as she moved around a desk.  
  
"Great!" Nick said. "How about seven o'clock then at the Goat."  
  
Both women agreed and Nick said, "Great! I'll see you then."  
  
Nick walked out of the main office and down the hall.  
  
"I can't believe," Molly exclaimed, "that you agreed to go to dinner with Nick!"  
  
"Yeah," Carol said in a somewhat subdued voice, "me either. But that crack about some things not changing really bugged me and I want a chance to ..."  
  
"A chance to what, Carol," Molly asked.  
  
"I don't know," Carol answered. "I guess a chance to prove him wrong. I'm not the same woman I was when I was with him. I don't care *if* the circumstances that I'm in are similar to what they were three and half years ago. Things have changed!"  
  
Molly didn't say anything, but she could tell that Carol was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Molly of that last statement.  
  
***  
  
The Smiling Goat  
  
Monday, April 5, 2004  
  
7:00 PM  
  
Molly and Carol walked into the Smiling Goat and looked around. In the dark interior, they spotted Nick Stanton at the infamous "Nick Stanton" booth; the booth with a plaque highlighting that Nick had written one of his books at that very spot. A crowd was gathered around the booth and it was obvious that Nick was in the midst of one of his stories.  
  
"Which story do you think he's telling," Molly asked Carol.  
  
"Probably the one about the hat," Carol replied after a moment's thought.  
  
They moved closer to the booth and stood at the back of the crowd.  
  
"Now this guy was a biker," Nick was saying, "back when being a biker meant something, ya know what I'm saying? The kind of guy who'd just as soon beat you with a pipe as shake your hand. But it was my favorite hat and, damn it, I wanted it back!"  
  
"So I looked him right in the eye," Nick continued, "and I said, 'I don't know what I'm gonna tell my mother when she finds out that I let a biker steal her hat!' And the guy's eyes widen and he rips the thing of his head and he says, 'This is a lady's hat? I ain't wearin' no lady's hat!'"  
  
The crowd laughed loudly. Someone in the crowd called out, "So did he give it back?"  
  
Nick pulled the hat out and put it on his head, "That answer your question?"  
  
More laughter, then someone in the crowd said, "That was great!"  
  
Nick laughed, then he turned to a woman sitting at the table and said, "Sorry baby, gotta keep my people happy."  
  
The woman – a slim, very attractive blond – shook her head and said enthusiastically, "Oh, please, you know I love your stories..."  
  
Carol was having a series of flashbacks listening to Nick and the woman – most of them unpleasant.  
  
Nick spotted Carol and Molly in the back of the crowd and said, "Well, folks, it seems like my dinner companions have arrived, so if you'll excuse us." Nick stood up.  
  
The crowd dispersed slowly, paying various compliments to Nick, who soaked them up like a dehydrated sponge.  
  
Carol and Molly were finally able to make it to the table, where Nick introduced them to his wife, Heather. Heather was VERY attractive. As she stood to welcome Molly and Carol, it was obvious she was nearly identical in height to Carol. Her blond hair was about shoulder length, she had flawless white skin, brown eyes, and a full mouth. Heather and Carol looked very much alike, except that Heather was younger – and maybe a little more 'pretty' in a classic, feminine sense.  
  
Molly and Carol shared a looked in the dim light of the Goat before they sat down. They both knew they were thinking the same thing, 'Nick never said anything about having dinner with him *and* his wife!' Molly could tell that it was going to be a long night for Carol.  
  
The all sat down and quickly looked over the menus.  
  
As the waiter left with their dinner orders Nick looked around and said, "You know, its good to be back. I guess I've missed the Goat more than I thought."  
  
"Well," Molly said, "you must have realized how much you missed Stuckeyville to write a book about it."  
  
Nick's wife looked confused, as did Nick for a moment. He said, "Have either of you read 'Small Town People'?"  
  
"Um, no," Molly said hesitantly, "I guess we haven't. Why?"  
  
"Because its not about Stuckeyville," Nick said.  
  
"But what about the dedication," Molly said.  
  
"That was my agent's idea," Nick said. "I mentioned to him at one point that if I hadn't left Stuckeyville then I wouldn't have moved to Humblertown, Connecticut – another small town – and I wouldn't have met Heather. He thought it would make for great irony to thank the small town I left in a book about the small town I found everything I was looking for in."  
  
Nick just looked at the shocked expressions on Molly and Carol's faces. He continued, "Of course, he and I never expected for Stuckeyville City Council to give me an award for the dedication. I guess they thought the book was about Stuckeyville too. Of course, there are a lot of similarities, so it could be easy to make that mistake."  
  
Nick had a sudden thought and said, "Hey! Wait! You don't think people are thinking I'm talking about Carol in the book do you? I mean, if they think I'm talking about Stuckeyville ..."  
  
Carol looked at Nick in surprise. He chuckled and said, "Oh, I explained to Heather that you and I had dated for, what was it ... five years.  
  
"It was seven years, actually," Carol said a little coolly.  
  
"Really!" Nick said in surprise. "Hm, what do you know? But that's ancient history."  
  
"Well," Molly said, "I would think people understand that you're not talking about Carol. I mean, its not like the female character in your book is a 34 year old blond English teacher who was homecoming queen and a former cheerleader. Right?"  
  
"Actually," Nick said, "except for the 34 year old part, that's exactly it. Heather and I met at the high school where she was teaching English. The same high school she had attended and where she had been a cheerleader and the prettiest girl in her class."  
  
Nick finished his sentence with a squeeze of Heather's hand, while Heather silently gushed at Nick's praise.  
  
Molly looked at Nick and Heather and then at Carol. She didn't know if she was going to sick more because of the sugary-sweet interaction between Nick and Heather or because of the look on Carol's face.  
  
"Anyway," Nick continued after a moment, "the only real difference is that Heather is *ten* years younger then Carol."  
  
Molly managed – barely – not to wince at that comment, and saw Carol's eyes narrow slightly. Molly had a brief mental image of laser beams shooting out of Carol's eyes and vaporizing Nick and Heather where they sat.  
  
"Yeah," Heather gushed, "its like you could be my sister or something. Well ... my older sister."  
  
Molly breathed a small sigh of relief as the waiter interrupted the conversation to bring their dinner orders. Nick was having a 16-ounce porterhouse steak, baked potato and mixed vegetables. Heather was content with a Ceasar's salad. Molly had ordered three-cheese ravioli while Carol was having her favorite, meatloaf with mashed potatoes and baby carrots.  
  
The dinner conversation swung between a discourse by Nick and Heather on their two kids –daughter Grace, almost three years old, and son William, ten months old – and a dialogue of Nick's life and accomplishments after leaving Stuckeyville. Heather seemed to hang on every word Nick uttered, a thought that made Carol cringe inwardly.  
  
Carol excused herself at one point to use the ladies' room and Molly quickly joined her. They walked through the crowd and, just before they entered the ladies' room, Carol double-checked to make sure that Heather hadn't followed them.  
  
Once they were inside, Carol exploded, "Do you believe that?!!!"  
  
"Do I believe what?" Molly asked in return.  
  
"Nick!" Carol exclaimed. "He went and found a woman just like me – only *younger*!?!?"  
  
"Well," Molly said, "I don't think that, except for some superficial similarities, she's all that much like you. I mean, I could never be friends with such a vacuous woman. All she does is hang on every word Nick utters!"  
  
"But, Molls," Carol said with regret, "that's how I used to be with Nick for the longest time! Then all his stories got old and boring. Then I realized he was never going to care about me as much as he did himself."  
  
Molly opened her mouth to say something, but Carol barreled on, "Dammit, I shouldn't have agreed to come tonight. I just wanted to show Nick how much I've changed, but I just don't know what to say. I wish Ed could have been here, but he's on his way to Columbus."  
  
"Carol," Molly said when stopped to breathe, "I understand that maybe seeing Nick is bothering you - I mean, you did spend seven years with the man. But you seem to be going way too overboard with this."  
  
Carol blew out her breath quickly and said, "I know, I know! Its just that it gets to me how someone like Nick Stanton – a colossal jackass who only worries about himself – can be so successful and get everything handed to him on a silver platter. A new bestseller on the book shelves ... a beautiful wife. I bet his kids are cute, too. *And* he probably has some big house in Connecticut – complete with a white picket fence around it!"  
  
Molly had been watching Carol as she spoke. Carol was often a gesture driven speaker, but she had been outdoing herself during that diatribe. Her arms were swinging to and fro and she had punctuated her final remark about white picket fences with a sweeping gesture, almost knocking over a small vase on the counter top with silk flowers in it.  
  
Molly stepped closer to put a hand on Carol's arm and said, "Feeling better now, honey?"  
  
"Yeah," Carol said with a little smile. "I guess we better get back to the table before they send in a search party."  
  
Molly nodded, then added, "I hope we can handle the rest of the evening."  
  
Carol just looked at Molly as the left the rest room. As the door to the bathroom closed, a stall door opened and Shirley looked out, a scared look on her face, to see if the coast was clear.  
  
Carol and Molly got back to the table. Nick picked up exactly where he had left off. The venting that Carol had done in the ladies' room was only a temporary help, as Carol started to get upset again. Nick just droned on and on about – what seemed to Carol, his all-too-perfect life, his all-too- perfect wife and his all-too-perfect kids.  
  
But the icing on the cake was when Nick talked about moving to Connecticut and the home he had bought. He even pulled out a picture to show Carol and Molly.  
  
Carol took one look at the photo and Molly could see her just tense up so tight that she thought she could have plucked her arm like a string on a harp. She was trying to figure out why, when Carol passed the picture to her and she understood.  
  
It had been taken Fourth of July and showed Nick, Heather, Grace and William ('Those kids *are* cute!' Molly thought) sitting on the spacious front porch of a large Colonial style house. The photo had been taken from the sidewalk and the large yard was evident as were the mature oak, poplar, and maple trees.  
  
And surrounding the house was a white picket fence.  
  
The waitress had cleaned up the dessert plates and Nick looked to be settling in for the night when Carol turned to Molly and said, "Molly, I'm not feeling so good. Maybe we should go home."  
  
Molly was momentarily surprised, but recovered quickly. She said, "Oh, yeah, Carol, you do look a little under the weather."  
  
Nick looked at Carol and said, "You look fine to me."  
  
Carol looked at Molly pointedly, so Molly said, "No, no. She doesn't look good at all. I'd better get her home."  
  
"Oh, okay," Nick said, who sounded disappointed to be losing his audience.  
  
Molly and Carol stood up. Nick stood as well and said, "It was good to see you again, Carol, Molly," he said.  
  
"You too, Nick," Molly said. "Well, I guess we'll see you on Thursday at the assembly."  
  
"Yeah," Nick said. "I'll see you on Thursday."  
  
Molly and Carol both told Heather they had been pleased to meet her. As Molly and Carol headed for the door they heard Nick call out, "Duncan, another round here, please!" Carol's last glimpse of Nick as the door closed showed a couple of people making their way over to Nick's booth. Carol shook her head. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Tuesday, April 6, 2004  
  
8:30 AM  
  
Mike Burton stood up and stretched. He had spent almost the entire night going over resumes, references, and background information gleaned from the American Medical Association website and the internet in general. Mike had also gotten into the office early, to do go over the files of the doctors he wanted to interview in person.  
  
After his disappointment with Dr. Smiley on Monday, Mike was determined to weed out the crackpots beforehand. He had started with a surprisingly large number of candidates - male and female, younger and older, and from all different backgrounds. Mike had reviewed the files Nancy had helped him put together and separate them into three piles.  
  
Now, Mike looked at each of the piles in turn.  
  
First, there was the definite 'No' pile - doctors who had something in their backgrounds Mike was uncomfortable with. Like 45-year-old Joshua Bronstein from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania who had the most extensive list of malpractice cases pending Mike had ever heard of - definitely NOT someone Mike wanted to partner with. No wonder his letter to Mike had indicated a desire to move from Pittsburgh to a more rural area!  
  
Then, there was the 'Maybe' pile - the largest pile of the three. These were doctors Mike had reviewed and, while he couldn't find anything that stood out to him in a negative way, neither did he find anything that stood out in a positive way. They were just middle of the road doctors. Mike didn't consider himself a middle of the road doctor and wasn't willing to settle for one as his partner.  
  
And finally, there was the 'Yes' pile. The 'Yes' pile was the smallest of all - just four files in it. Mike gave a mental snort at the size of that pile - but thought about it some more.  
  
'Well,' Mike thought, 'I do want someone who is unique, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the pile is so small.'  
  
Mike picked up the top file and flipped it open. It was for Dr. Connor Christopher. Christopher was a 36-year-old doctor from some place in New Jersey called Northvale. He had excellent academic credentials and his references had given him glowing recommendations. He had indicated a desire to leave the northeast.  
  
Then there was James Crenshaw, MD. Mike ran his finger down the page of Crenshaw's file. Originally from Ohio, he had spent a number of years on the west coast as a general practitioner in a multi-physician practice. Now, with one young child and another on the way, the 34-year-old had returned to the mid-west to raise his kids.  
  
Dr. Margaret Davies was the oldest of the four doctors Mike wanted to interview. She was 45-years-old and had spent 20 years as an army physician, retiring recently as a major. She had been stationed all over the world, but stated a preference for the small-town postings she'd had and, in fact, was now living in Ohio. Mike put her file down.  
  
With a sigh, Mike picked up the last file and got a thoughtful look on his face. He had struggled a while with the last candidate before putting the file in the 'Yes' pile. He opened the file and looked at it again. Victoria Parsons, MD. She was from Jaspertown - one of the only doctors to be from the local area - and with an excellent medical school transcript and references. Everything about her looked good - except that she was only 28-years-old, having entered college when she was 16-years-old to study pre-med.  
  
Mike closed Parsons' file and put it down.  
  
'Well,' Mike thought with a look at the clock, 'time to start seeing the patients. I'll ask Julie to start arranging for interviews and work sessions. Then ... we'll see.'  
  
Mike made sure he had his stethoscope and walked out of his office and towards Exam Room #1, where a patient file was already waiting for him in the file holder mounted on the wall next to the door.  
  
***  
  
The corner of Bradford and Main  
  
Tuesday, April 6, 2004  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Nick Stanton and his wife Heather walked along Main Street taking in the sights. They had left the nanny behind at the hotel to watch the kids while they strolled around town. Nick was pointing out various places to Heather, an anecdote about himself at that location always ready.  
  
The walked along Bradford towards Main, when a thin, dark-haired man with pale skin stopped them. He stopped in front of Nick and, with his head tilted slightly upward and looking down his nose, said in a slightly condescending tone, "You're that writer guy, Nick Stanton, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Nick said with satisfaction.  
  
The thin dark haired man smiled broadly and extended his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. Phil Stubbs. Of the Stuckeyville Stubbs'"  
  
The way the man said the last part implied that there was some significance to it. But if there was, Nick was obviously unware of it. Still, he shook Stubbs hand.  
  
"Can I help you? Do you want an autograph?" Nick noticed that Stubbs still hadn't let go of his hand.  
  
"An autograph? No, my good man," Stubbs said as he again smiled broadly. "What I actually want is to give you the opportunity to write about me."  
  
"Write about *you*?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes, about me," the man said.  
  
"Why you?" Nick asked.  
  
Phil sighed, obviously annoyed that Nick didn't recognize his literary note- worthiness.  
  
"Well," Phil said, "you obviously don't travel in the right circles, otherwise you would know who I am."  
  
"Well, I don't know who you are," Nick said. "And I think I'd prefer to keep it that way."  
  
Nick shifted to his right but Phil moved to block his path again.  
  
"I think you're making a big mistake," Phil said.  
  
Nick glared at Phil, feinted to his left and the shifted back to his right. He slipped past Phil, Heather's hand firmly grasped in his own. Nick threw a glance over his shoulder at Phil, who stood there glaring at Nick.  
  
"You don't know what you're missing, Mr. Big-Shot Writer," Phil called after Nick. "I have best seller written all over me. I'm good looking ... intelligent ... good looking ... do I need to continue?!"  
  
Phil looked around desperately, seeing his chance to be immortalized in words slipping away. As he looked around, he saw a red-haired woman crossing Bradford at the intersection with Main.  
  
Phil moved towards the edge of the sidewalk as he cried out "Oh, no! That poor woman is about to be run down by that out of control car!"  
  
People on the street stopped and turned to look at Phil, then at the woman crossing the street. Nick and Heather turned as well.  
  
"I'll save her!" Phil yelled and bolted off the sidewalk and towards the red-head. Nick watched, his writer's mind capturing details in a sort of slow-motion strobe effect.  
  
Nick's watched as Phil ran across the street yelling, "I'll save you!" The red-haired woman half-turned as Phil made a flying leap, screaming "NNOO!!" Nick winced as Phil's airborne body flew towards the red-head, imagining the impact to come.  
  
Nick's eyes widened as the woman reacted instinctively, taking a step backwards - and out of Phil's flight path. Phil had less than a second to give the woman a betrayed look as, like a cartoon character, his forward momentum gave out and he seemed to hang in the air, arms still outstretched, before plummeting to the ground. Phil let out a loud "OOMPH!" as he landed on the pavement next to the woman.  
  
Everyone on the street was still watching. Phil laid on the ground for a couple seconds, moaning, before bouncing to his feet. He grabbed the woman by the arms and shouted, "Thank God I was in time. You were almost killed!"  
  
The woman looked at him in shock for a full five seconds. Her shock was broken as she watched the car Phil had just "saved" her from - the only car on the street at the moment - *finally* pass by where she was standing.  
  
Before she could say anything, Phil put his arm around her shoulder and, spinning her around with him, called out to everyone on the street, "Its okay. She's fine. A little shaken up, but she's fine! Thank God I was here!"  
  
People on the street were shaking their heads. The red-haired woman violently shrugged Phil's arm off her shoulders and spun to face him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing!?!?" she yelled at Phil. "You could have seriously hurt me, you moron. I wasn't about to get run over - that car was so far away I could have crawled across the street on my hands and knees!"  
  
Phil pursed his lips for a moment, annoyed that the woman wasn't playing along. He finally said loudly, "Oh, poor thing! She's obviously in shock. She doesn't even realize how close to death she came!" He attempted to put his arm around her shoulders again as he said, "There. There. Its all right ... its all over."  
  
The woman avoided Phil's arm and was fuming, the flaming color of her hair an indication of the temper that lurked underneath.  
  
"Listen, you jackass," the woman said, "I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't leave me alone, I'm calling the cops!"  
  
Phil saw the people on the street starting to go back about their business - including Nick Stanton and his wife - and whispered to the woman quickly, "Just play along for a minute, sweetheart."  
  
The woman glared at Phil for another second, before stamping on his right foot harshly. She then turned away and stormed off.  
  
Phil hopped on one foot for a second as he called out the departing woman, "I guess this means you don't want to go out on a date?"  
  
The woman's only reply was an inarticulate "Argh!"  
  
Phil continued to hop on his left foot, while holding his injured right foot, for a few more seconds before gingerly trying his right foot. A small wince escaped as he put weight on it.  
  
Phil looked around, determined not to let anyone know that he *hadn't* just saved that woman's life. As he scanned the streets, his face warped into a mix of annoyance and embarrassment as he saw Eli and Shirley about 50 feet away. Shirley was watching him with her eyes wide open, head cocked slightly to the side, and a blank look on her face. Eli had his lips pursed and was shaking his head in a mixture of disgust and wonder.  
  
Phil limped over to Eli and Shirley and said, "Well! There's gratitude for you! I risk life and limb to save that poor woman's life and she ..."  
  
"*Puh-lease*!" Eli exclaimed. "That woman was nowhere near to being run over! *You* should be grateful that she didn't kick your scrawny white ass all the way up Main Street and then back down!"  
  
Shirley just gave a small smile and said, "I would like to see that. It would be like a parade. Perhaps I should ask the young lady if she wouldn't mind."  
  
Shirley started to go after the red-headed woman, but Eli restrained her, saying, "Whoa there, Street Shirley!"  
  
"Well," Phil said in slightly offended tone, "I don't care if your *perception* of what happened here is distorted, I am content knowing that I, Phillip Washington Stubbs, did some good here today."  
  
"The only thing you did, Stubbs," Eli said, "is look like Wiley Coyote when you made that leap at the woman."  
  
Eli looked Phil up and down, then continued, "Well, Wiley Coyote with less muscles."  
  
***  
  
The Home of Shawn and Ryan Knoll  
  
Tuesday, April 6, 2004  
  
3:30 PM  
  
Ryan Knoll didn't quite slam the front door as he came in, but it was only slightly less then a slam. Ryan shucked his coat and hung it on the banister post at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear his father in the kitchen as he went up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Shawn had heard the front door open and ... ''Close' is too gentle a word,' Shawn thought with a mental snort. He finished putting the dishes away and walked out into the hallway by the staircase. He could hear Ryan moving around in his bedroom and he sighed heavily. Their conversations had gotten to be a series of questions from Shawn followed by one word answers from Ryan.  
  
Shawn knew that he had never had a really close relationship with his son. It just seemed that their interests were very different and that they had little common ground for conversations. But since Ryan's mother passed away it had gotten worse. Lorraine had always been closer to Ryan and without that link father and son were floundering.  
  
Shawn also knew that the fact that he was dating Molly was an even bigger problem right now. Ryan seemed to be getting worse and worse every day. And now ... now he was skipping school and going ... somewhere. Shawn had tried - unsuccessfully - all weekend to find out where Ryan had been. Ryan had refused to tell Shawn - even under threat of removing the computer from his room (something Molly had assured Shawn would work). But ... nothing. Ryan clammed up and refused to talk about Friday.  
  
As all of these thoughts swam through Shawn's head, he placed his hand on the banister post - and on top of Ryan coat. He watched as a small piece of yellow paper fluttered down from Ryan's pocket to land on the first step. Shawn bent down and picked up the paper and, with a guilty look up the stairs, he opened it.  
  
Shawn was confused - the paper was a receipt from Stuckeyville Florist, with Friday's date on it and a time stamp that indicated it must have been from when Ryan was skipping school.  
  
'Oh, ho!' Shawn thought. 'Ryan's got a girlfriend ... and he's skipping school to be with her!'  
  
Shawn wanted to head right upstairs and have a talk with Ryan, but he stopped himself. He didn't know what to say to Ryan.  
  
'This is the kind of thing that Lorraine would have known what to do about,' Shawn thought. Shawn's thoughts again turned to his deceased wife and how good they had been together. Shawn knew he wasn't the brightest guy, but Lorraine had always kept him pointed in the right direction. He had a horrible head for numbers, that was why she always reminded him of their anniversary and birthdays.  
  
'Birthdays!' Shawn thought in horror as he looked at the florist receipt again. His eyes focused on the date and he closed his eyes in pain for several moments.  
  
'April 2 - that's Lorraine's birthday!' Shawn thought. '*NOW* I know where Ryan was!'  
  
Shawn put the receipt back in Ryan's jacket pocket and stared up the stairs for a few moments. With a sigh, he started climbing the stairs. When he got to Ryan's door, he sighed again, then knocked.  
  
"What?!" Ryan demanded from within.  
  
"Ryan," Shawn said, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm busy!" Ryan called out.  
  
Shawn's jaw clenched. Even through his emotional distress, he was upset with Ryan's tone of voice. Shawn opened the door and walked inside.  
  
Ryan looked over his shoulder in contempt at his father. He was doing something on the computer, but Shawn couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Well," Ryan said through clenched teeth, "so much for privacy!"  
  
"Ryan!" Shawn yelled, causing Ryan's head to whip up and their eyes to lock.  
  
Ryan swallowed convulsively - his father rarely used that tone of voice with him. Ryan's brain noted absently that his father hadn't even used that tone of voice over the weekend.  
  
Ryan was further surprised to see his father walk over to the bed and sit down. He noted the weary and sad look on his father's face and - despite himself - felt a flush of sympathy.  
  
"What is it, Dad?" Ryan said in a more normal tone of voice. Both Ryan and Shawn were surprised to hear the word 'Dad' slip off of Ryan's tongue.  
  
"I screwed up, didn't I," Shawn asked as he looked up an into Ryan's eyes.  
  
"With what?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I forgot your mother's birthday," Shawn said quietly.  
  
Some of Ryan's sympathy dissipated. He was still angry because his father *had* forgotten his mother's birthday - but at the same time he could see how much that upset his father.  
  
"Yeah," Ryan said, just as quietly, but with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice, "you did."  
  
"Why didn't you remind me?" Shawn asked. "I would have gone with you."  
  
"Why should I have to remind you?" Ryan asked, a little more anger in his voice.  
  
"Come on, Ryan," Shawn said. "You know your mother always had to remind me of birthdays and anniversaries. I just don't have a head for numbers. Not like you and your mother. I ... I was always glad that you got your mother's brains."  
  
Ryan was completely shocked that his father admitted something like that. He didn't know how to respond.  
  
"But," Shawn said with a little steel in his voice, "you figured you would punish me, didn't you? Because of Ms. Hudson?"  
  
Ryan ground his teeth for a moment. Tentatively, quietly at first, but with more confidence and rising voice, Ryan spoke, "Yeah. Yeah, I did. You may have forgotten when Mom was alive, but you shouldn't forget now! And you wouldn't forget if you weren't dating Ms. Hudson! She's not going to replace my mother!! I don't care how much you try to make it happen!!"  
  
Ryan watched his father closely. He expected an outburst - one thing Ryan knew for sure is that he got his temper from his father. Ryan was shocked when Shawn lifted his head and saw tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
Shawn stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. He stopped at the door and turned back to face his son.  
  
"Ryan," Shawn said very quietly. "I miss your mother more than you can imagine. She was ... the world to me. She's ... she's gone. And I live with that every day of my life. I can't bring her back - and believe me, I would do *whatever* it took if I could. All I can do is try to go on living my life, building my future. And maybe ... just maybe ... Ms. Hudson is part of that future. But I will never try to replace your mother. She was special - and she always will be."  
  
Father and son looked at one another for several moments, before Shawn walked out the door and closed the door behind him.  
  
Ryan sat there, the computer game he had been playing completely forgotten. He didn't know what to say or do. Part of him wanted to run out and tell his father he was sorry, but there was a part of him that wasn't ready for that.  
  
***  
  
The Home of Mike and Nancy Burton  
  
Tuesday, April 6, 2004  
  
6:30 PM  
  
Mike and Nancy were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Mike had gotten home a few minutes before and Nancy had ruthlessly recruited him for salad duty, so he was still in his blue oxford shirt, blue and gray tie, and gray dockers. Nancy was wearing a comfortable pair of brown slacks with a dark green sweater that accented her auburn hair nicely.  
  
Nancy was in the middle of checking the chicken parmesan in the oven, when the doorbell rang. Sarah called out from the floor of the living room "Doorbell!!" as she played with a set of blocks. Mike and Nancy shared a momentary smile at their daughter's exuberance before Mike headed out to answer the door.  
  
As expected, Mike opened the door to find Carol Vessey standing on the porch. Carol was wearing a knee length black skirt and a silk shirt in black, red and blue. She was carrying a bottle of red wine which she proudly offered to Mike.  
  
As she walked into the Burton house, Carol admitted to herself that she felt a little strange. She had known Mike and Nancy for almost four years now and she had never been to their house without Ed being there. In fact, most of the times that she had been there were because *of* Ed.  
  
But, Carol also admitted to herself, she and Nancy had been getting a little closer lately because of the "boys" as she and Nancy joked. Even though she really enjoyed the added depth to her relationship with Nancy, Carol made sure that her relationship with Molly wasn't affected.  
  
Mike headed into the kitchen while Carol stopped for a moment to say hello to Sarah.  
  
"Aunt Carol!" Sarah squealed with delight as she saw Carol. Carol felt the familiar pull at her heart strings when she saw Sarah, knowing that one day she wanted one just like her.  
  
Carol scooped up the four-year-old and gave - and got - a big hug and kiss. While Carol played with Sarah for a moment, Nancy walked partially into the living room and watched Carol for a moment.  
  
'God,' Nancy thought, 'I hope Eddie gets off the stick soon and asks that girl to marry him so they can start having a family of their own. Carol is a natural. Eddie tried to fool us last year, but I know that Carol helped him out the *whole* weekend!'  
  
Carol had just put little Sarah back down and turned around when she saw Nancy.  
  
"Hey, Nancy!" Carol said and walked over to give Nancy a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't something they did often, but it felt right then.  
  
"Wow," Carol continued, "dinner smells really good!"  
  
Nancy and Carol started an almost non-stop chit-chat as they walked into the kitchen to find Mike opening the bottle of wine. As Mike stood by, sipping the wine, he was mildly amused at how the two of them could talk so much - about clothes, about school, about ... anything it appeared. But Mike was content - although he did miss Ed.  
  
The four sat down for dinner. Carol and Nancy's conversation continued throughout dinner and Mike found himself and Sarah sharing a few looks every now and then. Mike thought Nancy hadn't noticed the looks, but he was wrong. Nancy was determined to make sure he found out how wrong later after Carol left.  
  
Before long, dinner was finished and dessert plates were scattered across the table. Sarah was yawning and almost falling asleep in her chair.  
  
Finally, Nancy said, "Mike, why don't you go put Sarah to bed. She's about to fall into her chocolate cake."  
  
"Okay," Mike said, "but I hate to see this go to waste, so ..."  
  
Mike grabbed the remainder of Sarah's cake and finished it off. He then grabbed Sarah and headed upstairs.  
  
Once Nancy was sure Mike was out of earshot, she said, "Okay, Carol. Out with it."  
  
"Huh?" Carol said surprised. "Out with what?"  
  
"Come on, Carol," Nancy said. "Something has been on your mind the whole night. What's up?"  
  
Carol had thought she was doing a good job of keeping her thoughts to herself, but she had forgotten that the reason Nancy made such a great guidance counselor was because she watched for the little signs and put things together.  
  
Carol sighed and said, "It's Ed."  
  
"Well ... duh?" Nancy said. "I figured out that much. What did he do now?"  
  
"No ... no," Carol said, "he hasn't done anything. Its just ..."  
  
"Just what?" Nancy pushed.  
  
"Look," Carol said as she looked around, trying to assure herself that Mike wasn't able to hear, "I need you to promise me not to say anything to Mike, okay?"  
  
"What?" Nancy asked. "Of course. Why would you think I would just turn around and tell Mike?"  
  
"Nance," Carol replied, "we all do it. We talk to our significant others and tell them things and, maybe sometimes, we tell them things that others probably didn't want us to tell them, but ... well, their our significant others, so its okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Nancy said with a little laugh, "you're right. But I've learned I've really got to watch what I say around my big moose of a husband. He usually turns around and tells Ed almost everything."  
  
"I've found out the same thing about Ed," Carol said, then continued, "... the hard way."  
  
"Well," Nancy said, "I promise not to tell Mike, okay?"  
  
"Great," Carol said, sounding relieved. Then she paused before continuing, "Has Mike said anything about Ed proposing to me?"  
  
"Carol!" Nancy exclaimed. "You just asked me not to say anything to Mike about this and now you're asking me to tell you if Mike said something to me about something that Ed might have told *him*! Wait ... no, I got that right."  
  
"Come on, Nance," Carol pleaded, "this is really important!"  
  
"Oh, okay," Nancy said. "No."  
  
"No, what?" In confusion, Carol asked in very Ed-like rapid fire fashion, "No, you're not going to tell me if Mike knows anything ... or no, Ed hasn't said anything to Mike ... or no, you don't know if Mike knows anything?"  
  
Nancy noted that Carol was *definitely* starting to talk a little like Ed, then answered, "No, I don't know if Mike knows anything or not. He hasn't said anything to me about it - which either means *he* doesn't know anything or that he's been put under a restriction not to speak to *me*."  
  
"Damn," Carol said.  
  
"Why are you asking," Nancy said. "Has Eddie given you a reason to think he wouldn't?"  
  
"No," Carol said, "but I guess I'm just starting to wonder if he will. I mean, could it have something to do with his being married once? You know, could it be that he doesn't *want* to get married? Just leave our relationship like it is?"  
  
"I don't know, Carol," Nancy said with sympathy. "I mean, I know Ed is crazy about you, but I don't usually understand what is going through that weird brain of his."  
  
"Heh, yeah," Carol said with a small smile.  
  
Nancy got a surprised look on her face, then said, "Carol ... ?"  
  
"Yeah, Nance," Carol replied.  
  
"That whole bit about talking to you significant other and telling them things ... ?"  
  
"Yeah," Carol said curiously.  
  
Nancy narrowed her eyes and asked, "That wouldn't happen to be how Mike found out what really happened to the van, would it?"  
  
Although Nancy had told Mike that she had found the van that way, the fact was that she had been distracted as she backed up at the grocery store. Distracted enough to back into one of the concrete posts lining the edge of the parking lot. Molly and Carol were the only ones Nancy had told the real story to.  
  
Carol gulped, looked guilty, then said, "Um, yeah. Sorry."  
  
Nancy sighed after a moment and said, "Oh, no big deal. Except for Mike's constant reminders about looking where I'm backing up." 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
The Medical Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Wednesday, April 7, 2004  
  
9:30 AM  
  
Mike and Dr. Christopher were in Exam Room #1 with Jackie Barlow. Barlow was in her mid-thirties, a dirty-blond haired woman who was complaining of stomach and chest pains. After reviewing her medical history, Mike and Christopher were willing to rule out congenital heart problems as a possibility, especially considering heart problems would not account for stomach pains as well.  
  
Mike watched Dr. Christopher as he examined Barlow in more depth. Christopher was about six foot tall, good looking, and in excellent shape. Mike thought back to meeting Christopher an hour before and to his initial surprise.  
  
'He's black!" Mike had thought.  
  
Christopher had smiled as he shook Mike's hand and said, "You're surprised that I'm black aren't you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Mike had said tentatively. Mike had rushed on, "But not because I haven't dealt with black doctors in the past. Its just ..."  
  
"Its just the name," Christopher had finished for Mike.  
  
"Yeah," Mike had said in a relieved voice.  
  
"My mother always liked the name Connor," Christopher had said. "It didn't matter that it was a very Gaelic sounding name - she was bound and determined to name her son Conner. So, here I am."  
  
"Yep," Mike had said, "here you are. Come on in and lets talk!"  
  
Once he had gotten over the initial surprise, Mike had found Christopher to have an excellent grasp of medicine. It was also evident that he had some specific ideas on how to treat patients.  
  
Mike had also been impressed by Christopher exacting review of Barlow's medical history. When Mike had first handed Barlow's file to Christopher, he had quickly gone through the file and resorted it - some of the file was out of order chronologically.  
  
As Christopher used his stethoscope, he moved further down on Barlow's body and focused a few moments on her abdomen. He straightened up and said to Mike, "Listen to her abdomen for a moment, Dr. Burton."  
  
Mike complied, listening to the sounds of Barlow's gastro-intestinal system. Mike was surprised by the level of activity he heard - all sorts of gurgling sounds - and much more than he should be hearing. Mike was actually surprised that the noises weren't more noticeable without the aid of the stethoscope. Mike noted peripherally that Christopher was quietly rearranging things on the counter top while Mike listened.  
  
Mike straightened up and said to Barlow, "Jackie, you seem to have an awful lot of activity going on in there. Any problems with gas or heartburn."  
  
"No, no heartburn," Barlow responded, then looked slightly embarrassed, "but I've had more than the usual amount of gas. Funny thing, it helps with the pain if I burp or, um ..."  
  
Mike raised his eyebrows at Christopher, who was now going through the handful of magazines in the rack on the wall. Christopher finished putting the magazines in some sort of order, then said, "A couple of question, Ms. Barlow, if I may?"  
  
The question had been posed to both Barlow and Mike, who both nodded.  
  
"Has anything changed in your life recently?" Christopher asked. "Anything that has added some extra stress into your life? New job ... new boyfriend?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Barlow commented. "My boyfriend and I got engaged a couple of months back and we're in the middle of planning the wedding. All of this wedding planning has added a lot of stress."  
  
Mike just waited for Christopher, who said, "Well, Ms. Barlow, it seems that you have a case of stress induced gas. Besides the obvious, uh, side effects, the gas can also produce pressure in the torso area. Sometimes makes it feel like you have a small child sitting on your chest."  
  
Barlow snapped her fingers and said, "You know, I've been trying to figure out how best to describe this, but that's it!"  
  
"Treatment?" Mike asked Christopher. Barlow looked between the two doctors.  
  
"Pretty simple," Christopher said. "On your way home, Ms. Barlow, stop by the pharmacy or grocery store and pick up some Zantac. Follow the directions - if you don't notice an improvement within a few days, let us know and we can prescribe a stronger dosage."  
  
Mike nodded and said, "That's it, Jackie. Let us know if you have any problems, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Dr. Burton, Dr. Christopher," Barlow said as she slipped out of the exam room.  
  
"Good call, Connor," Mike said.  
  
"Thanks, Mike," Christopher replied. "I actually have a touch of the same problem myself. I'm going to run and get some water - want anything?"  
  
"No," Mike said, "I'm okay. Thanks."  
  
Christopher nodded and stepped out of the room. Mike took a moment to look around the exam room. He looked more closely and noted that Christopher had re-organized the items on the counter in size order - largest to smallest - from the wall to the edge of the counter. When Mike checked the wall rack, the magazines had been sorted alphabetically.  
  
Mike shook his head and left the exam room.  
  
As the morning wore on, Mike was impressed with Christopher's medical skill. However, Christopher was getting broader and broader in his "rearranging". During an unexpected mid-morning break due to a patient cancellation, Mike found Christopher rearranging the supply cabinet. This time it was a tri-level rearrangement by function (exam required, office supplies, medicine samples), size (largest in the back, smallest in the front) and *then* alphabetically!  
  
Mike shook his head, but said nothing. Just before lunch, Wendy had commented to Mike that Christopher had gone through the waiting room and alphabetically sorted the magazines - three times! When Mike and Christopher had retired to Mike's office for a patient consultation just after lunch, Mike noticed the way Christopher kept losing focus and eyeing Mike's bookshelves and desk - it was pretty obvious to Mike that Christopher was just itching to straighten things up and re-organize Mike's office.  
  
The final straw came about three o'clock when Mike was waiting in the exam room for Christopher to return from retrieving a patient file. After idly chit-chatting with Shane Addison for a few moments, Mike went to see what the problem was. Mike found Christopher rooting through the patient files, furiously pulling files and moving them into different cabinets.  
  
"Dr. Christopher!" Mike called softly but insistently.  
  
Christopher jerked upright and turned around to look at Mike.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mike asked.  
  
"I was, um, just getting Mr. Addison's file," Christopher replied lamely.  
  
"Dr. Christopher," Mike said, "you have been rearranging everything in this medical office all day long. I realize that I asked you here today to determine whether I might ask you to be my partner in this practice, but your obsessive need to organize and rearrange everything is unacceptable. We have a patient waiting!"  
  
Christopher looked at the files strewn about the floor - a mess he had created - and looked torn between going with Mike to see Addison and staying and finishing what he started.  
  
It was right then that Mike knew Christopher was not going to work out. Mike was not a slob, but he wasn't the neatest person in the world either. His office desk had papers heaped in piles across the top and his bookshelves were stacked with book in a somewhat random order - but Mike knew where everything was.  
  
Christopher would constantly be straightening things up and rearranging things - rearranging them from the way Mike liked them. Mike wasn't unreasonable about compromising with a potential partner on the way the patient's file should be filed or how the supply closet should be organized - but it wasn't going to work with someone who just *had* to arrange things due to an obsessive compulsive need.  
  
Dr. Christopher - and truth to tell, Mike - was disappointed when Mike finally told him that he didn't think it would work out. But, he took the news well enough and told Mike to keep him in consideration if he changed his mind.  
  
Mike let out a big sigh as he closed the door behind Christopher.  
  
***  
  
The Pie Shop  
  
Wednesday, April 7, 2004  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Carol got to the Pie Shop as quickly as possible. Ed had left a message on her cell phone telling her that he was going to be home early and wanted to meet her at the Pie Shop for lunch at noon. His appointment in Columbus for the afternoon had been cancelled, so Ed saw no reason not to come home.  
  
As she stepped inside the Pie Shop, Carol scanned the tables and saw Ed waving at her. She smiled hugely and rushed over to the table. Carol almost leapt into Ed's arms and gave him a large kiss. A few people seated at other tables watched the two - a couple of women were disappointed when they saw that Ed was taken. A couple of the men watching the scene thought how lucky Ed was.  
  
Carol disengaged and sat down next to Ed. Ed smiled at her, then said, "You look great!"  
  
And she did, as usual. Her hair was down today - her straight, full blond locks cascading down around her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a cream and black lightweight sweater.  
  
Carol's smile got even larger - not an easy feat. She said, "Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself."  
  
Ed had on a pair of jeans with sneakers and one of his trademark bowling shirts. This one was a vibrant royal blue with black and maroon accents.  
  
"Oh," Ed said breezily with a wave of his hand, "I just threw this outfit together this morning. Do you like it?"  
  
Carol laughed and said, "I missed you!"  
  
"Yeah," Ed said sincerely, "me too."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, before they both looked away, slightly flushed. Ed and Carol picked up their menus and quickly decided on lunch. Carol ordered the Turkey Club while Ed ordered a Monterey Chicken sandwich. They decided to share an order of fries.  
  
"So," Carol said, "how did things go in Columbus?"  
  
"Good," Ed said, then paused, "I think."  
  
"You think?" Carol asked.  
  
"Well," Ed said as he sipped his Coke, "you have to remember that this is all new for me. I mean, lawyers deal with an awful lot of forms, contracts and stuff, but I've never dealt with anything like this before. The stuff for setting up the regional planning council is pretty interesting - (Ed lowered his voice) and so is the land acquisition stuff - but there is an *awful* lot of paperwork."  
  
"Do you have to go back?" Carol asked as the waitress brought their lunches.  
  
"Yeah," Ed said with a sigh. "I may have to go back later next week, but for now I've got enough stuff figured out that I can work here. Plus I'm going to need to meet with Mayor Kendricks on the, um, one issue. Probably have to meet with him regarding the planning council - and maybe some public officials from the others municipalities involved. Then, I'll probably have to go back up to Columbus to do some more research, meet some more with the Ohio DOT people, and start filing some of these endless forms."  
  
"Hope it won't be for too long," Carol said with enthusiasm.  
  
Ed smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't like being away from you overnight."  
  
Carol smiled, but Ed noticed ... something ... about her smile that bothered him. He didn't know if whatever had been bothering was *still* bothering her.  
  
As for Carol, she was thinking about the conversation she'd had with Nancy about Ed not proposing and what it all meant.  
  
"So," Ed said after a hearty bite of his sandwich, "You said you'd have to tell me all about what had been going on while I was away. You were pretty closed mouthed about things when we talked on the phone. So ... give!"  
  
Carol paused, then spoke while Ed was sipping his soda, "Well, on Monday night I had dinner with Nick Stanton."  
  
Ed stopped sipping his soda for a moment, and replied, trying for all the world like he was completely fine with it, "Oh really? And how is *old* Nick?"  
  
Carol just looked at him quizzically, then answered, "He's fine."  
  
"That's good," Ed said.  
  
"So, you're okay with me having dinner with Nick Stanton?" Carol asked, her voice tinged with concern.  
  
"Of course, I'm okay with it," Ed stated. "Why shouldn't I be okay with it? Do I look like someone who wouldn't be okay with it? No siree bob, I'm perfectly okay with it."  
  
He stretched back in his chair and said., "Doesn't bother me in the slightest." He started fiddling with his straw.  
  
"Ed?" Carol asked.  
  
"What?" Ed replied  
  
"You're babbling," Carol said.  
  
Ed who was still fiddling with his straw just looked back at Carol, "Babbling? I am not babbling. Nope. I'm just trying to explain to the woman I love that I don't have any problem with her having dinner with an old boyfriend. No trace of babbling here. None whatsoever."  
  
"Ed," Carol said with some amusement, "you're doing it again."  
  
"Oh. Sorry," Ed said as he put the straw down.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better, Molly was with me when we had dinner with Nick and his wife," Carol said in a concilliatory tone of voice.  
  
Ed let out a small sigh. "Truth be told, it does. So Nick's doing okay?"  
  
Carol frowned.  
  
Ed was trying to figure out what that meant when she blurted out, "Nick Stanton is still a pompous ass,"  
  
"O----kay." Ed said cautiously, "I think you might need to back up a bit and tell me how this all happened."  
  
So, Carol recounted running into Nick in Molly's office and how he had asked them to go to dinner with them. Ed noticed that Carol had started to say something about one thing Nick had said at the high school but had dropped it and moved on - he was very curious what Nick had said.  
  
Ed and Carol continued their lunch while Carol ran through the rest of the story. Meeting Nick at the Smiling Goat, meeting his wife Heather, their incessant talk about how *perfect* their lives were.  
  
Ed watched Carol closely, noting how she was tensing up and getting more worked up as she talked about the dinner with Nick. He finally decided to say something about it.  
  
"Carol," Ed begin carefully, "you really seem to be upset with Nick - the fact that he's married, has kids, a big house with a white picket fence. All of it."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Carol said with a thoughtful expression. "I don't know why. Maybe its because when Nick and I were together he never wanted to talk about things like getting married (Carol gave Ed a brief piercing look, which he didn't quite see) and having kids. It just upsets me to see he's got the whole package now. It just bugs me, you know?  
  
Ed nodded, but was still bothered by Carol's obvious distress over the whole Nick Stanton thing. He had been considering proposing during lunch, but as he fingered the engagement ring through the fabric of his jeans, he worried that now really wasn't the best time. Ed wanted Carol to agree to be his wife because it was what she wanted, not because she felt like she was in some sort of competition.  
  
***  
  
StuckeyBowl  
  
Wednesday, April 7, 2004  
  
3:30 PM  
  
Ed was at the shoe counter, doing an inventory check on the shoes and looking at each pair to decide if he needed any replacements. He looked over at the snack counter where his three staff members were. Eli was at one end of the counter, eating a piece of pie from Jennifer - Jenni-"fair", as Eli called her - who had just left. Shirley was standing on the other side of the counter, intently watching as Eli ate the pie.  
  
Phil was a few seats down the counter, talking animatedly with an attractive young woman. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a rather ... ample ... bust line. She had on a pair of jeans and t-shirt that read "Save the Whales". Ed could hear that Phil was recounting some of his "exploits" to her. To Ed's great surprise, the woman seemed to be enraptured by Phil's stories. She was oohing and aahing at various points while Phil spoke on his favorite subject - himself.  
  
Ed was more in agreement with Eli, whom he could hear provide an occasional snort to some particularly "heroic" or "courageous" act of Phil's. Ed rolled his eyes as Phil started in on a new story.  
  
"Just the other day," Phil said in a conspiratory fashion, "I was doing a routine sweep down Main Street. Just keeping an eye out for someone in need. That's when I saw it!"  
  
"Saw what?" the brunette said with a breathless gasp that stretched the thin cotton material of her t-shirt. Phil almost fell of the stool.  
  
"The sweetest little old lady ... about to be run down by an out of control tractor trailer," Phil said sadly.  
  
"Oh, no!" the woman, whose name was Ginger, said.  
  
"Oh, puh-lease," Eli said from his end of the counter.  
  
Phil gave a momentary glare in Eli's direction, but otherwise ignored him.  
  
"Sadly, yes," Phil said in the same sad tone. "But, fortunately (Phil's voice took on a happy tone), I was there to save the day ... again!."  
  
"Oh, good," Ginger exclaimed and bounced on her stool in relief. The bounce completely distracted Phil for a moment. After watching Ginger for a moment, Shirley looked at her own chest with pursed lips, then smiled enigmatically.  
  
"Yes," Phil said smugly, "I realized that once again, I, Phil Stubbs, would risk my life to save another's!"  
  
"Ooh!" Ginger said as she leaned closer to Phil. Phil took a moment to glance down towards the woman's chest ... again. "What did you do?"  
  
"Well," Phil said, "there wasn't much time ..."  
  
"Only about ten minutes ..." Eli said aloud.  
  
"So," Phil said, ignoring Eli's interruption, "I had to act quickly ..."  
  
"You had time to run to the corner and get coffee and a donut ..." Eli said.  
  
"I put on a blinding burst of speed," Phil continued to ignore Eli.  
  
"*I* could have run faster," Eli commented.  
  
"I made a long, graceful leap towards the little old lady," Phil said.  
  
"Looked like an albatross trying to take flight," Eli said as he took another forkful of pie.  
  
"I grabbed her and pulled her to safety," Phil explained, "landing on my feet with cat-like reflexes."  
  
"You missed her and landed flat on your face," Eli said disgustedly.  
  
"The truck barely missed us," Phil said as he glared at Eli again.  
  
"The mini-Cooper *coasted* by like ten minutes later," Eli corrected again.  
  
"The little old lady was *SO* grateful to me for saving her life," Phil said. "She wanted to put me in her will."  
  
"The *young* lady stomped on your foot and threatened to call the cops," Eli said with a smile.  
  
"*SO*," Phil said forcefully, "that's how I saved a little old lady from certain death."  
  
"*SO*," Eli said just as forcefully, "that's how you made a total ass of yourself in front of a bunch of people."  
  
Eli was appalled when he realized that Ginger had not paid one bit of attention to him as she leaned forward again towards Phil and whispered throatily, "You are *SO* brave!"  
  
Phil looked smugly over his shoulder at Eli. He stood and took Ginger by the arm, saying, "Perhaps we should continue our discussion outside?"  
  
Eli looked at Shirley in shock, but Shirley only looked back at him blankly. Eli looked over at Ed, who had heard the entire thing with amusement. Ed gave an elaborate shrug as if to say, "Go figure." Eli shook his head and went back to eating his pie.  
  
Phil and Ginger walked towards the doors. As they were about to exit, the door opened and Molly started to walk in. Seeing Phil and his companion, she stepped back and held the door for them as they walked outside. Molly then walked inside. She saw Ed standing at the shoe counter and made a bee line for him.  
  
"Hey, Molly," Ed said with warmth.  
  
"Hey, Ed," Molly replied. "How are things at things at the law firm of Stevens and StuckeyBowl?"  
  
Ed snorted mildly and said, "Good. Been busy - the law side *and* the bowling side. How's things at Stuckeyville High School, bastion of ... well, I guess its not really 'higher' learning. They reserve that title for colleges, so I guess it would be more like 'high learning'. So, how are things at Stuckeyville High School, bastion of high learning."  
  
Molly cocked her head to the side and said, "You know, you ought to consider leaving your brain to science. I would bet that they could prove that your brain doesn't work like everyone else's."  
  
Ed chuckled along with Molly, who continued, "But to answer your question, things are going pretty good. Just the usual bad attitudes, complaining about too much homework, and petty squabbling."  
  
"Kids never change, do they," Ed asked.  
  
"I was talking about the teachers," Molly replied with a grin. Ed laughed and tipped his (imaginary) hat to Molly in acknowledgment of the point.  
  
"So," Molly said looking around, "your significant other wouldn't happen to be around, would she?"  
  
"Nope," Ed said. "Which one was she giving you - a bad attitude, complaining about too much homework, or petty squabbling."  
  
"Oh, come on, Ed," Molly said, "this is Carol we're talking about. Why limit her to only *one* of those possibilities."  
  
Ed laughed again and said, "Well, you are certainly a master of sarcastic wit today."  
  
Molly sighed and said seriously, "Yeah, well, somedays its all you've got."  
  
Ed looked at Molly for a moment, then walked out from behind the counter. He pointed to the booths by the snack counter and said, "Come on, tell me about it."  
  
They started moving towards the table. Molly asked, "Tell you about what?"  
  
"Come on, Molly," Ed said as he sat down. He waved at Shirley, who stayed where she was and looked around for a moment before waving back at Ed. Ed sighed mentally, but continued to talk to Molly. "I can tell when something is bothering you. You *do* use humor as a defense mechanism. So something is on your mind. Hold on. Shirley!"  
  
Shirley looked up at Ed, startled, and said, "Yes, Ed."  
  
"Can Molly and I please have a couple of Cokes?" Ed asked.  
  
Shirley replied, "Of course you can." But she didn't move, just stared at Ed for a moment. Ed looked at Molly, who was amused, then sighed.  
  
"Shirley," Ed said. When he was sure he had her attention, he asked, "Could *you* please bring two Cokes over *here* for Molly and I?"  
  
"Yes, Ed," Shirley replied. Once Ed saw that she was getting the drinks, he turned his attention back to Molly. "Good help is *SO* hard to find."  
  
"Anyway," Ed continued, "what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Its Ryan," Molly said. "I just can't figure out what is going on with him. For weeks he was treating me like I was Typhoid Molly ..."  
  
"Isn't it 'Typhoid Mary'?" Ed asked.  
  
Molly just cocked her head to the side and stared at him.  
  
"Right, sorry. Typhoid Molly it is," Ed said and mimed zipping his lips together.  
  
"So," Molly picked up, "this kid is treating me like I'm sort of disease because I'm dating his father. Then, yesterday, for the first time in I can't remember, he actually is treating me like I'm a human being. This morning, too. But then I ran into him this afternoon and its back to the same old thing. I came around a corner at school and ... well, it looked like Ryan was almost about to get into a fist fight with another student. A kid who is his friend. When I said something to Ryan it was back to what had been normal - he was very sullen and withdrawn."  
  
"Hmm," Ed said thoughtfully. "Doesn't seem to make a lot of sense. Let's put this afternoon aside for a moment. Do you have any idea why he would have suddenly started acting more friendly in the last couple of days."  
  
"Well," Molly said, "I still wouldn't characterize it as friendly so much as 'not unfriendly', but yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what happened there."  
  
Ed raised his eyebrows questioningly. Molly told Ed about the previous Friday and discovering Ryan coming to school two hours late, how Ryan had refused to tell her - and his father over the weekend - about where he had been. She recount Shawn's story about realizing where Ryan had been and the little heart-to-heart he'd had with Ryan about it.  
  
"That certainly explains his 'not unfriendly' action the yesterday and this morning," Ed said when Molly had finished, "but it certainly doesn't explain why he pulled another 180."  
  
"Right," Molly said. "So, now you're in the same place I am. Any suggestions? I mean, should I or Shawn talk to him - try to find out if something happened?"  
  
"Maybe," Ed said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know what, why don't you and Shawn bring Ryan by later to bowl a couple of games. I'll find a moment to talk to him alone, see if I can find out what happened to make him ... 'unfriendly' again."  
  
"You sure," Molly asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ed said and smile confidently. "With all the times Warren Cheswick has come to me with his problems, Ryan should be a piece of cake."  
  
Molly sighed and said, "Okay, because I don't have any better ideas."  
  
"Not exactly glowing support for my plan," Ed said, "but I'll take it."  
  
***  
  
StuckeyBowl  
  
Wednesday, April 7, 2004  
  
7:30 PM  
  
Ed was going over some of the land acquisition paperwork in his office when he looked up and saw Molly, Shawn, and Ryan getting shoes from Eli at the front counter. Ed noted the sullen set to Ryan's shoulders as he looked around with contempt at the bowling alley.  
  
Ed watched for a couple of moments as the trio made their way over to Lane 6 and began to put on their bowling shoes. He closed the file he had been looking at, slipped it into his desk drawer, then locked the drawer; the file was just too potentially volatile to leave in the open.  
  
Ed walked out of his office and over to Lane 6.  
  
"Hey, Molly, Shawn," Ed said as he stepped down into the bowling lane seating area. Ryan looked up at him like a specimen in a bug collection. Ed smiled, extended his hand, and said, "You must be Ryan."  
  
Ryan tentatively shook hands as he said, "Yes. I am."  
  
"Nice to meet you finally," Ed said. "I've heard a lot of good things about you."  
  
Ryan threw a suspicious look at Molly and his father but didn't respond to Ed's comment. Ed was momentarily nonplussed, surprised that his 'Stevens' charm had failed so far.  
  
"Well," Ed said, trying to sound like there was a reason he was there, "you guys all set to have a great time?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Shawn replied somewhat lamely. Ryan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Ed," Molly said. "Do you want to bowl with us? Make it a foursome?"  
  
Ed said, "Sure. Sounds good, because, you know, I never get much of a chance to bowl?"  
  
Ed chuckled, as did Molly and Shawn, but Ryan just sat there and sulked. His mathematically inclined brain had already calculated that with Ed bowling, this ordeal was going to take a third as long!  
  
The foursome began bowling. Ed and Shawn were decent bowlers, throwing strikes fairly often and usually making spares. Molly was her usual - a mix of brilliant throws intermixed with throws that made Ed and Shawn cringe. Molly wasn't as bad as Carol, but when she screwed up, not even Carol could do worse.  
  
Ryan knew the physics of bowling, but lacked the physical strength and coordination necessary. His attitude didn't help. He more or less just grabbed the ball, walked up to the foul line, and let go with no preamble, planning, or even and real attempt at throwing strikes. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there.  
  
After the first game was over, Molly said, "I'm a little hungry. Any body want anything from the snack bar?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," Shawn said, "I'll go with you."  
  
Ed said, "No, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
Ryan just sat there. It wasn't until Shawn said, "Do you want anything, Ryan?" that Ryan finally responded with a single "No."  
  
So, Molly and Shawn walked off, leaving Ed alone with Ryan.  
  
"How's school, Ryan?" Ed asked.  
  
"Its school," Ryan replied after a long pause and a momentary glance at Ed.  
  
"Yes, it is," Ed replied. "Do you *like* school?"  
  
"Its okay," Ryan said, again after a long pause.  
  
Ed noticed Ryan glance over at his father and Molly at the snack counter. Ryan stiffened when he saw Shawn and Molly kiss quickly.  
  
"Must be a little weird having the school principal dating your father," Ed said.  
  
Ryan's head whipped up and he glared at Ed for a moment, before looking away again.  
  
"What would *you* know about it?" Ryan said caustically.  
  
"I don't know anything about it," Ed replied. "I just thought it would probably be a little weird. Other kids at school probably give you a hard time about it. That's all. I figured you would know."  
  
"Yeah, well," Ryan said sullenly, "I try not to think about it."  
  
Molly and Shawn returned a few moments later and the second game began. Ed tried during the second - and third - game to draw Ryan out and to find out what was going on with the kid, but got nowhere.  
  
Shawn, Ryan, and Molly left at nine o'clock. Just before they left, Molly looked at Ed and raised her eyebrows. He gave a small shake of his head and an apologetic shrug, indicating that he had *no* luck with Ryan. Molly smiled sadly at him and mouthed a silent "Thanks, anyway".  
  
Ed sighed as the door closed behind Molly and the Ryan men. "Even Warren at his most difficult wasn't this bad," Ed lamented. 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Thursday, April 8, 2004  
  
11:00 AM  
  
The students filed slowly out of the auditorium. Few of them were anxious to get back to class and tried their best to linger in the hallways, only to get ordered to pick up their pace by the teachers walking behind them. Truth be told, the teachers weren't exactly anxious to get back to class either.  
  
A trio of male students even tried to slip out of the exit that was at the back of the auditorium. They opened the door, only to be caught by Coach Kerwin, who told the students that they had a choice - get back inside and go to class, or stay after school and clean the baseball team's showers with toothbrushes. The students chose to return to class.  
  
Nick Stanton and his wife, Heather, were in a large crowd off the right of the stage. The group consisted of a few students, a few teachers, and most of the school board. Molly was standing off to one side of the auditorium with Carol and Ed. Ed had wanted to attend, just to see what Nick had to say, but his appointment ran long and so he missed most of Nick's remarks. He had slipped in quietly during the applause and had made his way over to Carol.  
  
"Well," Molly said, "that was '*interesting*'." Her sarcasm couldn't have been more obvious. Nick's speech was dull. Actually to call Nick's speech was an insult to 'dull'. 'Dull' was a fiesta in comparison.  
  
"Did I miss much?" Ed asked.  
  
"Nope," Carol said, "you didn't miss much. Same old boring Nick, telling the same old boring stories."  
  
"You know," Molly said, "there are aspects of this job that I don't really care for. Sucking up to guys like Nick Stanton is one of them."  
  
"Careful," Ed said and jerked his chin upwards to point behind Molly, "here he comes."  
  
Molly turned to the side as Nick and Heather walked up. Carol also backed up slightly to make room for the Stantons.  
  
"Hey, Ed!" Nick said as he walked up. "How are you?"  
  
Nick pumped Ed's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm good, Nick," Ed replied. "I'd ask how are you, but it looks like you're doing well."  
  
"Yeah, doing great," Nick said. "Ed, this my wife, Heather. Heather, this is Ed Stevens. Ed owns the local bowling alley and also runs a law practice from it."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Ed and Heather said in unison as they shook hands.  
  
Ed shot a quick glance at Carol as he shook Heather's hand, startled at the resemblance between the two women. Carol had told Ed that Heather was an attractive blond a few years younger than her, but had not conveyed the strong likeness the two women shared.  
  
"So," Nick said, "what did you think of my speech. Think it got the mindless masses geared up?"  
  
"Absolutely," Molly said with false sincerity. "I'm sure they're all just raring to go."  
  
Heather beamed at this praise of her husband. She clasped Nick's left hand in her right and used her left hand to squeeze his left arm. Carol's eyes narrowed as she watched Heather.  
  
"So," Molly said, "what's up next for you Nick?"  
  
"Well," Nick said, "we'll be leaving town tomorrow morning. Heading back to Connecticut for a few days. Then I've got some additional promotional trips to make for Small Town People. After that ..."  
  
Carol had stepped closer to Ed while Nick was talking and took his hand in hers. Ed squeezed her hand gently to acknowledge the hand-holding.  
  
"Don't forget," Heather said, sounding a little petulant, "you promised the kids and I a week in Myrtle Beach this summer!"  
  
"Don't worry, babe," Nick said, "I didn't forget. I've got it covered."  
  
Heather was mollified. She raised his left hand to her lips and kissed it as an apology for accusing him of forgetting. Nick smiled handsomely back at her.  
  
Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise at the open display of affection, but said nothing. She also noticed that Carol slipped her arm around Ed's waist. Ed instinctively put his arm around Carol in response.  
  
"So," Nick said, "how about one last dinner tonight before me and the family head out of town?"  
  
Molly, Carol, and Ed looked at one another for an uncomfortable moment. Molly and Ed spoke at the same time.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ed said.  
  
"Sorry, I can't," Molly said.  
  
Ed looked surprised. He had thought Molly was going to agree and hadn't really intended to agree without her being there with he and Carol.  
  
Nick looked between Ed and Molly for a moment, before Molly said, "Sorry. Dinner with my parents and, um, Shawn."  
  
Carol's eyebrows shot up at that remark and she said, "Meeting the parents, huh?"  
  
Molly blushed slightly. Nick and Heather looked confused, until Ed said, "Shawn is Molly's boyfriend. And I guess he's about to meet Molly's parents."  
  
To Molly, Ed continued, "Big step. Shawn will do fine. Try not to embarrass him though."  
  
Molly mock glared at Ed for a moment, then grinned.  
  
"Well then ... I guess it will just be the four of us then," Nick said, dragging the conversation back around to *him*.  
  
"Um, yeah," Ed said as he looked down at Carol, who was torn between making up an excuse and *still* wanting to show Nick how much she had changed.  
  
"Great!" Nick said, oblivious to the tension in the air around Carol. "How about seven o'clock again." The question had been directed at Carol, who simply gave a jerky nod.  
  
Nick held his hand out and said, "Molly, it was good seeing you. Take care."  
  
Molly shook Nick's hand. Nick put an arm around his wife, pulled her close, planted a kiss on her forehead, then said, "Let's go, babe. See you two later."  
  
With that, Nick swept his wife away and out the auditorium door, leaving Molly, Carol and Ed watching the door swing close. Molly noted with interest the way Carol's arm tightened around Ed's waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
The Medical Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Thursday, April 8, 2004  
  
3:30 PM  
  
Mike had a few minutes to himself in what was otherwise a very busy day. The morning had started off badly in terms of scheduling and it had taken until now to get things back on track. Of course, Dr. Victoria Parsons had been a huge part of getting the schedule back on track.  
  
Which, of course, surprised the heck out of Mike. He had met with Victoria ... Vicky earlier and she had looked even younger than Mike had expected from her application. When Mike shook her hand while meeting her, he had felt like he was shaking hands with one of Nancy's high school students, almost certain that she wasn't going to work out at all. And yet after a day together seeing a variety of patients, he found her to be an excellent physician. She had an exceptional knowledge of medicine and a very comfortable manner with patients. And the fact that, unlike Mike's previous interviewees, she wasn't an obsessive neat-nick and she dressed rather professionally - not decked out in clown attire - only further impressed him  
  
Mike stood up and stretched. He looked at his watch and decided it was time to bring in Mr. Vincent for his physical. Mike walked over and opened the door to his office, startling Vicky who had her hand raised, about to knock on the door.  
  
"Oh, hey, Mike," Vicky said in her throaty contralto. "I was just about to get you for Mr. Vincent's physical."  
  
Mike and Vicky started to head for Exam Room #2.  
  
---  
  
Nancy was almost to the entrance to the parking lot for Mike's office. She saw a car pull out of the lot driven but an older, bald gentleman with glasses.  
  
She pulled into the driveway and looked for a spot. As usual, the lot was full and she had to wait for a women to back her car out of the parking spot. Nancy always hated the parking lot at Mike's office - it just didn't have enough spots and it always seemed like she was going to hit the other cars in the lot.  
  
The woman finally finished backing up and pulled away. Nancy quickly pulled into the spot. She had decided on the spur of the moment to stop in and see how Mike was doing.  
  
She was really happy that Mike was actually trying to find a partner, it would mean he could have more time at home. But the two candidates he'd interviewed so far had been real crackpots. She hoped this one was better. She couldn't remember which one Mike had in today.  
  
She got out of the car and headed inside.  
  
---  
  
As Mike and Vicky got to Exam Room #2, Nancy walked around the corner.  
  
"Hey, Nance," Mike said in surprise.  
  
Nancy's stopped, startled to see Mike with Vicky, but then she finally remembered that Mike was having the young woman doctor in that day. Her eyes narrowed for a second as she noticed how attractive Vicky was.  
  
"Hi, Mike," Nancy said as she walked towards Mike and Vicky.  
  
"Nance," Mike said, "this is Vicky Parsons. Vicky, this is my wife, Nancy."  
  
Nancy and Vicky shook hands. They exchanged pleasantries for a moment and Nancy noticed how exuberant and sincere Vicky seemed.  
  
"So," Mike said, "what's up, Nance?"  
  
"I was on my way home from school," Nancy said to Mike, "when I decided to stop in and see if you wanted chicken or pasta tonight. Wanted to stop at the store before I went home."  
  
"How about both?" Mike said rubbing his stomach in anticipation.  
  
Nancy chuckled, "Sure why not? There's a new recipe I've been meaning to try out and now's as good a time as any." Then she looked at Vicky and asked, "So, how do you like working with Mike?"  
  
"I think Mike is just *brilliant*!" Vicky relied confidently. Mike beamed with pride.  
  
Nancy was about to make a joke about how Vicky's comment was going to make Mike practically impossible to be around for the rest of the evening, when she suddenly noticed how the young woman was looking up at Mike in adoration. Nancy eyes narrowed. She suddenly didn't like Vicky Parsons very much.  
  
"Hey! I'm not getting any healthier in here!" Mr. Vincent barked from the exam room.  
  
"Oh," Mike said. "Ah, right. Sorry, honey. I guess we'd better get back to work." He quickly kissed her, then said, "I'll be home early tonight though."  
  
"Great," Nancy said somewhat relieved, "see you later. It was, uh, nice meeting you Vicky."  
  
"Yeah, you too!" Vicky said with the same cheerfulness as before.  
  
Mike and Vicky started to move off, when Nancy said, "Oh, Mike. I forgot to ask, was Dr. Jerome in just a few minutes ago?"  
  
"No," Mike said. "I don't think so. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I saw him leaving the parking lot," Nancy said. "You told me he got a new car, but I don't what kind of car it was. Guess maybe it wasn't him after all."  
  
***  
  
The home of Ed Stevens and Carol Vessey  
  
Thursday, April 8, 2004  
  
6:00 PM  
  
Ed and Carol were getting ready to have dinner with Nick Stanton and his wife. Well, Ed was getting ready to have dinner with Nick Stanton and his wife. As far as Ed was concerned, the only thing Carol was getting ready for was a straight jacket. She was keyed up about dinner and was alternating between bitching at Ed for agreeing to meeting them for dinner and muttering about "looking her best".  
  
Ed sort of understood what Carol was going through. 'I mean, after all, it is her ex-boyfriend of seven years,' he thought, then asked himself mentally, 'Was I this loopy when Liz came to town after our divorce?'  
  
Ed threw on a clean pair of jeans and a nice oxford shirt. Carol was decked out in a pair of cream slacks and a cream and sage blouse with pearl jewelry. She looked over at Ed and said, "Is that what you're wearing?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Ed said evenly. "Why? Are we trying to impress Nick and his wife?"  
  
"Yes," Carol said, then quickly reversed herself, "no... well, maybe a little. I mean...oh, just forget it!"  
  
Ed sighed and walked over to Carol. Since she had turned away from him, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned in to kiss her right cheek.  
  
"Carol," he said, "relax. I know that you want to 'show up' Nick...it's a natural reaction. But you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're healthy, you're beautiful, and - I hope - you're happy."  
  
Carol sighed and Ed could feel some of the stiffness leave her body as she leaned backwards into him. "I know, I know," she said, "its just...I don't know. I guess I've just always felt inadequate around Nick - even when I was dating him. Now look at him. Another best seller on the book stands, a gorgeous wife and two cute as hell kids!"  
  
Ed just looked at her. She continued, "I'm sorry. You're right, I have nothing to be ashamed of - least of all you."  
  
She slipped out of Ed's embrace, stepped away and turned so she could see him. She looked him up and down for a moment and said with a smile, "You know what, you look great!"  
  
As she stepped in to kiss him, she said, "And I AM happy, thanks to you!!"  
  
They kissed for a few moments, before Carol broke away and said, "I guess we should get going. Wouldn't want to keep the great Nick Stanton waiting."  
  
Ed smiled at Carol and then followed her out of the bedroom and downstairs.  
  
***  
  
The Smiling Goat  
  
Thursday, April 8, 2004  
  
7:00 PM  
  
Ed and Carol got to the Smiling Goat right at seven o'clock. They walked inside and looked around. As they listened to the sounds of the jukebox, diners talking, and dishes clinking, they noted that Nick and Heather weren't there yet. They could see that "Nick's table" had a small reserved sign on it, though.  
  
As they walked towards the table, they waved at Duncan, who nodded back at them as he filled a trio of mugs with beer from the tap. As they sat at the table reserved for Nick, they saw him and Heather enter the Goat. It took Nick and Heather a few minutes to make it over to the table as various people stopped Nick and spoke with him.  
  
Finally, Nick and Heather made it to the table and sat down while the foursome traded greetings. They reviewed their menus in silence. After the waitress took their orders, there was a moment of silence. It was Nick, of course, who broke the silence.  
  
"So, Ed," Nick said, "how have things been going? Bowling alley busy? Law practice hopping?"  
  
"Well," Ed said, "the bowling alley is doing really well. As for the law practice, yeah, its busy enough. Sometimes too busy, but only in small stretches."  
  
"Sometimes too busy, huh?" Nick said. "Why don't you think of hiring a partner?"  
  
"Um," Ed said with a quick glance at Carol, "I had one for a little while, but it, uh ... it didn't work out in the long run."  
  
Nick took a sip of his beer, then laid his left hand on the table. Heather placed her right hand on top of it.  
  
Nick smiled at Heather for a moment, just as Carol slid closer to Ed and wrapped both of her arms around his right arm. Carol failed to notice that Ed had been about to pick up his beer with his right hand, but he smoothly switched to his left.  
  
"You know," Nick began, "Carol mentioned the other day that you two were a couple, but I never got the story. So, how did it happen?"  
  
Carol wanted to glare at Nick, but she maintained a bland expression. Ed looked at her and could tell that she was hiding something, but couldn't figure it out.  
  
Nick, oblivious to anything outside himself as usual, continued, "How long after I left Stuckeyville did it take before you two got together. I'm betting about two weeks."  
  
"Um," Ed said with a sidelong glance at Carol, "it was a little longer than that."  
  
"What," Nick asked, "a few weeks? A couple of months?"  
  
Heather leaned against Nick's shoulder for which he flashed another of his smiles at her. Carol reached up to slowly run her hand through the hair on the back of Ed's head. This momentarily distracted Ed, just as he was about to answer Nick's last question.  
  
Ed recovered and said, "Longer than that. We didn't actually get together until last April."  
  
"You're kidding!?" Nick said. "I figured that there was someone else Carol was interested in - and I was pretty sure it was you. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"No, you were right," Carol said, really speaking for the first time. "I was interested in Ed. It wasn't why I split with you, but I was interested in Ed."  
  
"Okay," Nick said, not really believing that Carol left him without someone else in the wings, "then why did it take so long for you two to get together?"  
  
"It was ... complicated," Ed answered after a pause and a shared look with Carol.  
  
"Sounds like it was ... *a wild ride*," Nick said with emphasis as he looked right at Ed.  
  
Carol ground her teeth. She wasn't sure what Nick meant by the last comment, but she could tell that Nick *had* meant something by it. Carol felt Ed stiffen at Nick's comment, so Ed must have understood what Nick was trying to convey.  
  
The rest of the evening was a trial for Carol. Once again, Nick started talking about himself, Heather, their kids and their "perfect little world" as Carol thought to herself acidly at one point.  
  
As for Ed, he was sort of fascinated. He didn't know Nick as well as Carol did, nor had he heard the "saga of Nick Stanton" as Nick himself referred to it at one point. He found the stories and their self-centered nature entertaining. What Ed also found amusing was how affectionate Carol was that night. He knew intellectually that it was tied to Nick's presence, but he decided he would enjoy it rather than push the issue with Carol.  
  
Although Ed had noticed that Heather was as openly affectionate with Nick as Carol was with him, he had *not* tumbled to the fact that it had turned into a competition between the two women.  
  
It had started with a little hand-holding, progressed to heads leaning on shoulders, arms around waists, pecks on cheeks, and longing gazes - and got more overt as the evening wore on. At one point when Carol went to use the ladies' room, she gave Ed a quick, passionate kiss after he stood to let her out of the booth. Heather decided to go to the ladies' room at the same time and gave Nick a longer, more ... active kiss as he stood to let her out.  
  
Heather returned to the table first. Ed suddenly said, "Excuse me, I think I will use the rest room myself."  
  
Ed stood up and walked quickly towards the rest rooms. He walked into the hallway just as Carol was exiting the ladies' room. She was momentarily surprised to see him, but smiled at him.  
  
"See you back at the table," Carol said and walked forward expecting Ed to move aside. She almost walked into him as he stood there looking at her.  
  
"Ed!" Carol said, taking a step backward. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Funny," Ed said, "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Carol asked, but she already knew what he was talking about.  
  
Ed knew she knew, so he just looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Alright, alright," Carol said defensively, "I know its crazy! But that man is just driving me crazy. Everything is so perfect for him and he's sitting there judging me. I know he's not saying anything that sounds judgmental, but trust me, he is. I lived with him for seven years, so I think I know what he's doing."  
  
Before Ed could say something, Carol glanced back towards their table. "Yeah," Carol continued *rapidly*, almost talking to herself, "he's judging me. Telling me that he thinks I don't have it as good as he does. He wants me to feel like he is doing just *SO* much better without me. But he's wrong. *I'm* the one who's better off without him - better *with you*. So, I decided to show him how much I love you. Its just a few touches, a few kisses, some glances. Just to show him that you mean more to me than he ever did."  
  
She looked up at Ed a little doubtfully. 'Wow,' she thought, 'where did all of *THAT* come from? Feeling a little guilty are we, Carol? Oh well, can't do anything about it now. Look at him - he's just looking at me like I've grown another head.'  
  
Carol saw Ed's mouth starting to move and she thought, 'Okay! Here it comes. He's going to tell me how silly I'm acting. That I don't have anything to prove to Nick - that its just in my head. And, dammit, I know he's right, but I can't stop myself!'  
  
Ed stood there looking at Carol and absorbing her rant, before finally saying, "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Carol said confused. "Okay what?"  
  
"Okay," Ed repeated. "What do you want me to do? Should we walk back to the table arm in arm laughing or just walk back to the table holding hands quietly? Once we're back I could sit on the inside, turned to the side a little and let you lean against my chest with my arms around you. Anything else?"  
  
"You're serious?" Carol asked in shock. "You're not going to lecture me on how silly I am and that I should stop being so affectionate with you just to prove a point to Nick?"  
  
"Nope," Ed said with a smile. "It may be silly, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. I'm willing - more than willing (Ed wiggled his eyebrows, eliciting a chuckle from Carol) - to help out."  
  
Carol stepped closer, look in Ed's blue eyes and said, "Thank you." Then she gave Ed a kiss that left Heather's kiss to Nick in the dust. After a moment, the couple broke away, breathless.  
  
They returned to the table, holding hands as they wound their way in between the tables. Heather's eyes narrowed slightly as she saw Ed and Carol holding hands. True to his word, Ed slid into the booth first and turned to the side as Carol sat down. When Carol slid over, Ed lifted his left arm up and let Carol snuggle up against his chest. Ed lowered his arm down across Carol. Carol placed her left hand on Ed's arm and smiled.  
  
With Ed now playing along, Heather's attempts at topping Carol were doomed. It got to be very late and it looked as if Nick would go on forever. Heather had reached a point in her "competition" with Carol where any further escalation on her part (solo, since Nick wasn't playing along) could only have lead to public indecency and possible jail time.  
  
Ed had suppressed a yawn for several minutes, but it finally could be held back no longer. He tried to hide the yawn behind his napkin, but Nick stopped in mid word in mild awe at the sheer intensity of the yawn Ed exhibited.  
  
Nick looked at his watch - it was eleven o'clock!  
  
"Wow," Nick said, "its late. Where did the time go?"  
  
"Well," Carol said innocently, "when you've really warmed to a topic, you can lose all track of time."  
  
Nick missed the sarcasm hidden in Carol's comment and said, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well," Nick continued, "we should be going. Got to get to the airport in the morning and catch our plane. Its been good to be back in Stuckeyville, but I really do miss home."  
  
They all stood - the dinner bill had been taken care of earlier so nothing was left except to say goodbye.  
  
"It was good to see you, Carol," Nick said. "You too, Ed."  
  
Carol nodded, not sure if she could make similar words sound sincere or not. Ed covered for her lack of verbal response by saying, "Yeah, it was good to see you too, Nick. And it was nice to meet you, Heather."  
  
They all exchanged handshakes. Carol was momentarily terrified when it looked like Nick might try to kiss her, but he only took her hand.  
  
They all left the Goat and got in their vehicles - Nick and Heather to head back to their hotel, Ed and Carol to head to their home.  
  
There was little conversation between Ed and Carol during the drive home. Ed could see that Carol was in a thoughtful mood and just held her hand. Finally, as Ed turned onto their street, Carol said, "I was right wasn't I?"  
  
"About what?" Ed asked.  
  
"Nick Stanton is still a pompous ass." Carol stated.  
  
"Yep," Ed said with a grin, "You were right."  
  
Carol grinned back at him. But inwardly, her thoughts were still in the turmoil Nick's return had engendered. She still felt like something was missing - or wrong - with the relationship she had with Ed.  
  
'*Are* we in the same place Nick and I had been?' she thought. 'Is it me? Or is it Ed?' 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
StuckeyBowl  
  
Friday, April 9, 2004  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Ed was at the shoe counter at StuckeyBowl putting away cans of shoe spray. He had just gotten a new shipment in and wanted to have a couple of extra cans at the counter. Seemed like Phil went through this stuff like it was water. Knowing Phil, he was stealing cans and selling them at the backdoor of StuckeyBowl as some sort of super deodorant.  
  
As he stood up he looked over at the snack bar and saw Phil and Eli having some sort of argument.  
  
'Well,' Ed thought with amusement, 'at least with how stirred up Carol has been with Nick's visit, its nice to see *some* things going normally'.  
  
He could hear snippets of their conversation.  
  
"What do you mean ... Ginger ... more than ... mind," Phil was saying.  
  
"Nothing but ... t-shirt ... blank slate," Eli was replying.  
  
Ed chuckled. It was obvious they were discussing the woman Phil had tried to impress with his "hero" story the other day. Ed had gotten the real story from Eli after Molly had left.  
  
"So, that's it, StuckeyBoss," Eli had said as he finished recounting Phil's 'rescue'.  
  
"Heh," Ed had said. "So, is that how you saw it, Shirley?"  
  
Shirley had looked startled - as she always did when spoken to - and responded, "Yes, with one difference."  
  
"Yeah?" Eli had asked with amusement. He knew that whatever Shirley came up with, it would be amusing. "What difference?"  
  
"Your characterization of Phil's leap and fall as 'looking like Wiley Coyote'." Shirley had said. "It was much more reminiscent of Yosemite Sam."  
  
Shirley had looked satisfied with her answer while Eli and Ed had looked confused - again, something they were used to when dealing with Shirley.  
  
Ed chuckled again, then walked over to one of the lane tables to replace a couple of blown out bulbs. Ed looked up as the front door opened. An attractive redhead walked in and headed towards the shoe counter. Eli watched the woman walk in while Phil's back was to her.  
  
Ed caught Shirley's eye and gave a head jerk towards the counter, indicating he wanted Shirley to help the woman. For once, Shirley seemed to understand what he was asking and headed for the shoe counter.  
  
"Welcome to StuckeyBowl," Shirley said as the woman reached the shoe counter. The woman smiled slightly in return.  
  
"Hi," the redhead said, "I need two pair of shoes, please. A woman's seven and a man's thirteen."  
  
Shirley blinked once at the woman, then bent down to get the shoes.  
  
"Wow," Ed said as he walked towards the shoe counter. "Size thirteen. That's some seriously big feet."  
  
Shirley placed the two pairs of shoes on the counter, then said, "I knew a man who had size thirteen feet once."  
  
Both Ed and the woman looked at her, which of course made Shirley self- conscious.  
  
"It was in Scranton," Shirley said as if that explained everything. Ed and the redhead just continued to look at Shirley  
  
"The weekend I went wild," Shirley said. She waited for some reaction from Ed and the woman. When she got none, she continued, "I guess if someone had been there to videotape it I would be able to show you. But no one was there to videotape it."  
  
Ed continued to look blankly at Shirley for a moment, then suddenly turned to the woman and said, "That will be $3.00."  
  
The woman blinked and looked at Ed in surprise, then reached for her purse.  
  
While Shirley and Ed had been talking to the redhead, Eli had watched them for a moment. He finally turned to Phil and said, "Look, Stubbs, there's another redhead for you to rescue. Why don't you throw yourself at her to save her from athlete's foot."  
  
Phil looked disdainfully at Eli for a moment before turning to look at the redhead standing by Ed. A slow smile spread across his face, "It was only a matter of time ..."  
  
"What?" Eli asked.  
  
"Eli. Eli. Eli. It's obvious isn't it? I knew she wouldn't be able to resist my undeniable charms!" Phil said with satisfaction.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Eli asked.  
  
"*That* (Phil pointed at the redhead) is the woman I saved the other day," Phil said smugly. "She obviously couldn't stay away from me. It must be my intense animal magnetism."  
  
"What?" Eli said and looked more closely at the redhead. He hadn't gotten a great look at her on the street the other day, but Phil was right.  
  
"Did someone hit you in the head with a bowling ball this week, Stubbs?" Eli continued. "You can not be seriously thinking that this woman is interested in you!?"  
  
But it was obvious that Phil was thinking just that. He slowly stood up, smoothed out his t-shirt and puffed out his chest slightly, eyes fixed on the redhead the whole time. He started walking towards the shoe counter and the woman, whose back was currently towards Phil.  
  
Ed watched as Phil sidled up and leaned on the shoe counter. Ed was still trying to figure what Phil was up to when Phil spoke to the woman.  
  
"So," Phil said in his 'sexy' voice, "you couldn't stop yourself from finding me, could you? I knew fate would bring us together again."  
  
"What?" the redhead said as she began turning to face the person who had just spoken to her. When she saw Phil standing there, she momentarily froze, then hissed, "You!!"  
  
Ed looked back and forth for moment between Phil and the red haired woman, trying to figure out what Phil would have done to engender such loathing. 'Not that he couldn't easily do it,' Ed thought.  
  
"Yes, its me," Phil said smoothly. "It was obvious to me on the street the other day that you were attracted to me. I knew it would only be a matter of time until you found me. And now here you are."  
  
As Phil made the last statement, he reached out and took the woman's right hand between the two of his. He bent over to kiss her hand.  
  
The redhead was so shocked by Phil's first two statements that she hadn't resisted Phil grabbing her hand. But she quickly recovered and jerked her hand back, leaving Phil to kiss his own hand.  
  
It was now obvious to Ed who the redhead was and he shook his head sadly. 'This is not going to be pretty!' he thought.  
  
Ed looked at the front door as it opened and a large - well, mountainous - man walked in. The man was at least six and a half feet tall and built like a weight lifter. The newcomer made his way towards the shoe counter - or more specifically towards the redhead standing at the shoe counter.  
  
Ed winced, realizing that things had just gotten worse. He listened in shock as Phil spoke again.  
  
"So," Phil said, ignoring the fact that the woman had yanked her hand away from him, "would you like to pick the restaurant for dinner tonight, or shall I?"  
  
The redhead was again in shock, unable to believe Phil. The mountain of a man finally reached Phil and the redhead, and said, "Everything all right here?"  
  
Phil looked up at the larger man and said in an annoyed voice, "Yes. Now please move along and let the lady and I finish our conversation."  
  
The large man was surprised - few people spoke to him in that tone of voice. The redhead turned to the man.  
  
"Honey ... this jackass," the redhead said as she pointed at Phil, "is the one who tried to tackle me on the street the other day!"  
  
"I was simply trying ..." Phil trailed off. "Excuse, but did you say 'Honey'?"  
  
"Yes," both the redhead and the large man said at the same time.  
  
"Right," Phil said and started to turn away, "I believe I left something cooking in the snack bar."  
  
A huge hand closed on Phil's shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. Phil looked around desperately and called out, "Bosco!"  
  
"Sorry, Phil," Ed said, his backpack slung over his shoulder, "I've got a meeting with the Mayor. Handle things for me while I'm gone will you."  
  
Phil wasn't sure, but he thought that Ed was grinning as he left. Phil looked over at Eli, who was still sitting at the snack bar, his head on the counter, his shoulders shaking, his right hand quietly pounding the counter, and something that sounded suspiciously like laughter coming from him.  
  
***  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Friday, April 9, 2004  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Carol had just finished straightening her desk and was walking out her classroom when she almost collided with Nancy and Molly. She jerked to a stop and blinked in surprise.  
  
"Hey," Carol said.  
  
"Hey, Carol," Nancy and Molly said in unison.  
  
Before Carol could say anything, Molly asked, "So how was dinner with Nick Stanton last night?"  
  
"Not much better than the one you were at," Carol said with disgust. "In fact, I think most of what Nick had to say last night was a repeat of what he said to you and me."  
  
Molly winced and said, "That good, huh?"  
  
"Yep," Carol said. "At least I had Ed with me this time."  
  
"Not that having you with me last time wasn't a godsend, Molls," Carol said quickly.  
  
Molly's only response was a soft snort.  
  
"Yeah," Carol continued, "Nick talked on and on again about his life and accomplishments. Argh! That man is so self-centered and dull!"  
  
"What made you stay with him for seven years, Carol," Nancy asked.  
  
"Complete and utter stupidity," Carol said without a moment's hesitation. Molly and Nancy chuckled at her response.  
  
"Well," Molly said, "at least he's gone again."  
  
"Yeah," Carol said. "Let's hope it's for good this time."  
  
"Hey!" Carol said with a snap of her fingers, "how did dinner with Shawn and your parents go last night?"  
  
Nancy's eyebrows rose and Molly replied, "Good. Shawn and my Dad got along really well. And Mom was quite impressed with how much food Shawn packed away."  
  
Nancy and Carol chuckled, knowing themselves the kind of appetite that Shawn had.  
  
Carol said, "You know, given the way Shawn and his fireman friends eat, it's a miracle they all don't weigh 500 pounds."  
  
The trio chuckled some more.  
  
"Did you bring Ryan?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Uh, no," Molly said. "Given his current attitude, we decided it wouldn't be a good idea. Scary enough that Shawn was meeting my parents."  
  
Carol turned to Nancy and said, "Ed mentioned that Mike had another doctor in yesterday. How did *this one* go?"  
  
"Okay," Nancy said noncommittally.  
  
Molly raised her eyebrows, then said, "Do you think we could have some more details?"  
  
"Oh!" Nancy said in frustration. "Its just that this doctor is a *gorgeous* 28-year-old who thinks Mike is the best thing since sliced bread. And the big moose doesn't even see it! He's thinks she's just great!"  
  
Carol and Molly shared a look, then Carol said, "Well, this certainly seems to have struck a nerve."  
  
"Sorry," Nancy said. "I shouldn't be bothered by it, but I am. It's not like I don't trust Mike, but its hard to ignore the fact that the pretty young thing that might be working with your husband all day long, day in and day out, seems to worship the ground he walks on."  
  
"I completely understand," Carol said.  
  
Molly looked at Carol in surprise for a moment, then realized the parallels between this young doctor and a certain young female lawyer who had almost stolen Ed's heart. Based on that, it was easy to see how Carol understood Nancy's situation.  
  
"Ah, it'll work out," Nancy said. "After all ... it's MIKE. It won't be long before he does something typically "Mike"-ish and knocks himself of that pedestal all by himself."  
  
"Only a matter of time," Molly agreed.  
  
"Anyway," Molly continued, "Nancy and I came by to see if you wanted lunch, Carol."  
  
"Absolutely," Carol said.  
  
"Before I forget," Molly said, "I wanted to invite everyone over to my house next Sunday, the 18th, for dinner. Shawn and I wanted to have a little dinner party."  
  
"Sounds good," Carol said. "I can't think of anything Ed and I have that day, so we should be there. I'll double check with him later and call you."  
  
"Same here," Nancy said.  
  
"Great!" Molly said as the three started walking down the hallway.  
  
"So," Carol said, "what was the greatest thing before sliced bread?"  
  
All three women laughed as they tried to answer the question.  
  
***  
  
The Medical Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Friday, April 9, 2004  
  
1:30 PM  
  
As Mike finished a quick lunch, he groaned inwardly. 'I am not having *any* luck with finding a partner!' he thought wearily. 'First I get a guy that wants to be a clown, then an anal retentive neat freak. Vicky was a great doctor, but she looks so young I think some of the patients might have been a little worried.'  
  
'And now Crenshaw,' Mike thought.  
  
James Crenshaw had shown up a few minutes late that morning, not a big deal in Mike's book - as long as it wasn't chronic. He was about six-foot tall with black hair and blue eyes. He was well groomed, dressed professionally and had the nicest fingernails Mike had ever seen on a man.  
  
Mike had been a little taken aback by their handshake. Crenshaw had a very limp handshake and withdrew his hand very quickly. But during their initial discussions Mike had been impressed with everything about Crenshaw. He was knowledgeable, articulate, and seemed genuinely concerned about patient welfare - both physical *and* emotional - which was a very good sign in Mike's book.  
  
They began seeing patients at nine o'clock and there weren't any initial signs of quirks that Mike could see. The first patient was a middle aged woman whose allergies were troubling her - the pollen count this spring was very high. Crenshaw pulled on a pair of latex gloves and performed an examination of her ears and nose, just checking her sinus and ear canals for allergy related infections. Mike peripherally noted that Crenshaw had an unusual style with the Ophthalmoscope. Crenshaw had the woman tilt her head back as he placed the tip of the light into her right nostril without touching her, then looked into the Ophthalmoscope. He repeated the process on her left nostril, then both ear canals.  
  
Then there was a young mother with her toddler who had developed a bad rash around his ankles. Crenshaw slipped on another pair of latex gloves, then did a quick examination of the little boy. Crenshaw never touched the rash area, obviously to avoid setting off an itching fit for the toddler. Crenshaw diagnosed the rash as exposure to poison ivy.  
  
The patients had continued fast and furious during the morning and on until just after one o'clock when they broke for lunch. By the time Mike and Crenshaw parted to eat lunch separately, Mike was sure he had identified a major problem with Jim Crenshaw. Mike nodded as he realized that the next appointment would decide the issue once and for all.  
  
Mike looked at the clock and decided it was time. He exited his office and walked out to the front desk. He looked around and saw Bill Knox waiting. He waved and Mike waved back, indicating it would be another minute or so.  
  
He asked Julie, "Where's Dr. Crenshaw?"  
  
"He's washing his hands ... again," Julie said with a glance back towards the staff restroom.  
  
"Thanks," Mike said noncommittally.  
  
Mike waved towards Knox again and said, "Come on, Bill. Let's get this started, huh?"  
  
"Sure, Dr. Burton," Knox said as he stood up. Just as Knox reached Mike, the door to the staff restroom opened and Crenshaw walked out. He saw Mike and Knox and walked over. He pulled out a pair of latex gloves and started pulling them on.  
  
As Mike lead Knox towards the exam room, he said, "Bill, this is Dr. Crenshaw. He's going to do the physical on you, if you don't mind? I'll be in the room with you."  
  
"Uh, sure, Dr. Burton," Knox said as he nodded to Crenshaw.  
  
Mike caught the wince Crenshaw tried to hide at the mention of a physical, but said nothing.  
  
They went into Exam Room #1 and began the physical. While Crenshaw took a variety of initial statistics - weight, height, blood pressure, heart rate, etc. - Mike made notations in Knox's file. Mike paid more attention as the standard exam portions were completed.  
  
Mike watched as Crenshaw performed a hernia test on Knox. To Mike, it looked like Crenshaw hadn't even touched Knox.  
  
"Excuse me, Dr. Crenshaw," Mike said, "I'm not sure that you really gave Mr. Knox proper time to cough. Bill, could you please cough for, say, three seconds while Dr. Crenshaw performs his exam?"  
  
"Uh, sure, Dr. Burton," Knox said a little uncertainly. Crenshaw looked at Mike for a moment, paling slightly.  
  
Crenshaw placed the two fingers of his right hand back onto Knox in the appropriate spot and waited while Knox coughed. As soon as Knox was done coughing, Crenshaw whipped his hand back and stood up.  
  
Some other minor examinations were conducted. Mike looked at the chart and smiled evilly inwardly.  
  
"Okay," Mike said, "we just have one more test to do."  
  
Knox and Crenshaw looked at him in confusion. Knox said, "What's left? I think we've done all of the tests you usually do on me."  
  
"Well, Bill," Mike said with a quick glance at Crenshaw, "now that you're over 40, we should do a prostate exam every year."  
  
Knox looked confused, not knowing what that entailed. Given Crenshaw's suddenly green coloring, *he* certainly understood what it entailed.  
  
Mike handed Crenshaw a clean pair of latex gloves. Crenshaw slowly peeled off the one set of gloves and slowly put the clean set on while Mike explained the exam to Knox. Knox looked a little green himself.  
  
Crenshaw performed the exam quickly - again, maybe a little too quickly - and certainly not as gently as he could have. Knox gave a small yelp at the speed with which Crenshaw had done the exam.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Mike let Knox out of the exam room. He closed the door behind Knox and turned to look at Crenshaw.  
  
"I think we have a problem, Jim," Mike said with a sigh.  
  
"What problem," Crenshaw asked, unable to hide the fact that he knew what the problem was.  
  
"Come on, Jim," Mike said. "You wash your hands after every patient, you wear latex gloves the entire time, you try to avoid touching patients, and when you do touch them its like they've got the plague!"  
  
Crenshaw looked down at the floor, embarrassed. He sighed and said, "I know, Mike. I know. It started in the last couple of years, but I am deathly afraid of touching my patients. I don't know if I'm afraid of catching something or what. I don't know why, its just that way."  
  
"Jim," Mike said, "you can't be a doctor and be afraid to touch your patients."  
  
Mike waited for Crenshaw to respond. When he got no response, Mike said, "Jim, I'm sorry. But if this is something that you can't change then this isn't going to work. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah," Crenshaw said, "me, too."  
  
Although Crenshaw was upset that this didn't work out, Mike could see the relief on his face that he wasn't going to be seeing anymore patients that day.  
  
***  
  
The home of Ed Stevens and Carol Vessey  
  
Friday, April 9, 2004  
  
6:30 PM  
  
Carol looked around the dining room, verifying that there weren't any more dishes to clear. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a button-down denim shirt (not tucked in) and socks - she had kicked off her shoes just before dinner. She headed towards the kitchen but stopped in the doorway.  
  
Carol leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen, crossed her arms in front of her, and smiled in contentment. She watched Ed as he washed the dinner dishes. He was cleaning one of the plates, a small stack of pots and dishes off to the right, and a rapidly filling dish drainer on the left.  
  
She stood there watching him for several moments, noting the movement of his back muscles through the light-weight cotton t-shirt he was wearing, the way his buttocks flexed in his jeans when he shifted position to grab another dish, his bare feet. With all the turmoil that Nick's return had caused, she had forgotten at times just how *good* it was to just *be* with Ed. Ed's sudden aid the previous night had reminded her of that.  
  
Which is why she had decided to cook dinner for him tonight. She wanted to thank him in some way for being... well, for just being Ed.  
  
She sighed silently and thought, 'Come off it, Carol! You didn't want to just thank Ed, you wanted to set up a romantic dinner for the two of you to see what would happen. Well, to see if Ed would maybe ask you something important - oh, something like asking you to marry him maybe.'  
  
She grimaced for a moment, then closed her eyes in frustration. She needed to get beyond this. Ed was so good to her ... so good *for* her. He would ask her in his own way, his own time. She couldn't rush it. A small part of her mind, though, thought 'Well, we'll see about that!'  
  
She snorted at that stray thought. Ed heard her and started as he reached for a platter. As he began washing the platter, he turned his head so he could see her and said, "Anything else out there?"  
  
"Nope," Carol responded, "all clear."  
  
"So," Ed said, "Nancy is a little freaked by this female doctor that Mike had in the other day, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Carol said. "She's just worried about them working side by side all day long - you never know what it could lead to."  
  
"Oh, come on," Ed said as he grabbed a pot, "this is Mike we're talking about. Nancy doesn't have a thing to worry about. Mike won't cross that line."  
  
"You're assuming Mike is the one crossing the line," Carol said. "What if the woman doctor comes onto Mike?"  
  
Ed put the pot in the dish drainer, looking truly surprised by that thought. "What if *she* comes on to him? Like I said, this is Mike we're talking about."  
  
"I don't know, Ed," Carol said playfully, "Mike looks pretty handsome in that doctor's coat of his ..."  
  
Ed snorted as he grabbed another dish and said, "Oh sure! The old 'doctors are just so handsome' bit, huh?"  
  
"Well,' Carol said teasingly with a smile, "Yeah. We women are programmed to think doctors are sexy, especially in their white lab coats. Didn't you watch St Elsewhere when you were a kid? Or what about George Clooney on "er" .... Oooh, now that's SEXY."  
  
"What am I ... chopped liver?" Ed asked.  
  
"Well ... it's hard to call you sexy when you're wearing a ..."  
  
"What?" Ed looked down to notice he was wearing Carol's yellow dishwashing apron, and that his hands were in thick rubber kitchen gloves. He unconsciously dropped into his rapid fire speech mode, "Its impossible for a man - even a handsome man like myself - to look sexy when they're washing dishes. It's just not very manly. No, not manly at all. A woman can look sexy washing dishes, but not a man. I'm doomed, doomed I tell you. You've seen me wash dishes - I'll never look manly in your eyes again."  
  
Carol was laughing, enjoying the playfulness that had been missing from their relationship for the last couple of weeks. She had completely forgotten about her fears about Ed proposing.  
  
"And speaking of washing dishes, you could get in here and dry some of these dishes!" He rinsed a plate and placed it in the dish drainer.  
  
"Nah," Carol said with a smile. "I'm enjoying the view too much. I mean, how many women have a gorgeous hunk in their kitchen doing dishes every night? I don't care what you think. I think you look very sexy doing dishes."  
  
"Gorgeous hunk, huh?" Ed asked clearly beaming at the compliment.  
  
Carol gave a wolf whistle to emphasize her point.  
  
Ed laughed and said, "Well, as I recall, we had a strict 50-50 division of duties in the roommate contract."  
  
There wasn't really a formal contract, more of a verbal agreement to split household duties. After they had made the agreement, Ed had said that he would be responsible for dirtying the house while Carol would be responsible for cleaning the house. This suggestion prompted a "nasty" tickle fight that lasted for 15 minutes before they got...distracted.  
  
"Yes, we did," Carol said. "I cooked, so you clean." She smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Ed said indignantly, "I helped get dinner ready!"  
  
"No," Carol replied with another smile, "you helped CARRY dinner to the table. I'm sorry to say that you had nothing to do with the actual preparation of dinner. I slaved over a hot stove for hours..." Carol placed the back of her right hand on her forward and feigned exhaustion.  
  
Ed laughed, then said, "Spare me! How long does it take to cook pasta and sauce."  
  
She laughed with him.  
  
After a pause, he mock glared at her over his shoulder and said, "You know, Ms. Veseey, I think we're going to have to re-negotiate that roommate contract. I don't think the current arrangement is exactly equitable."  
  
"Oh, no!" Carol exclaimed. "I'm not re-negotiating a thing, Mr. Stevens! I'd probably lose the shirt off my back - you being a lawyer and all."  
  
"Mmm," was Ed's only response. He was looking at a pot, so Carol couldn't see his face.  
  
"Mmm, what?" Carol asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ed said casually, then looked over his shoulder at her. She could see the twinkle in his eyes as he continued, "I just liked that thought."  
  
"What thought," Carol asked, mildly confused.  
  
"That shirt...off your back," Ed said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Oh," Carol said, finally pushing off the doorframe and standing upright. She took a step forward and looked at Ed. He just continued to look at her over his shoulder.  
  
She took another step forward, her right hand moving to the highest buttoned button. "This shirt? Off my back?" she asked, her voice playful.  
  
"Mm-hm," Ed replied. His eyes never left her face.  
  
Carol took another step closer to Ed, her right hand undid the first button. As she took another step closer, her right hand moved to the lower most button. She undid that one.  
  
Ed turned around and leaned against the sink, his right hand still clutching the spray hose he had been using to rinse off a dish.  
  
"Carol, what are you doing?" Ed asked. Not that he minded what she was doing .... not at all!  
  
Carol stared seductively back at him, and placed her hand on the next button of her shirt "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?"  
  
Ed, still clutching the spray hose, turned around and leaned against the sink. "No," his voice squeaked, "it's, uh.... definitely hot in here."  
  
Carol continued to walk closer to Ed, repeating the process. A small step forward. Place her hand on a button. Another small step forward. Undo a button.  
  
Ed was so enrapt with Carol's actions that he wasn't aware of his hand beginning to tighten on the sprayer.  
  
Carol took another small step forward, now about three feet from Ed. As she started to take another small step forward, she placed her hand gently against his chest  
  
"Perhaps ... there's something *we* could do about that?" she said suggestively.  
  
Ed's voice left him at that moment.  
  
Then a spray of cold water hit Carol square in the face as Ed - who had been so concentrated on what Carol was suggesting - accidentally squeezed the spray hose trigger.  
  
Carol gasped and stepped backwards. Ed released his grip on the sprayer. She was soaked. She glared at him.  
  
"Ooops!" Ed said innocently, barely containing his amusement as a water- logged Carol pushed the wet hair back from around her face. "Carol, I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to ... it's just that I got distracted and ... when you started .... and I .... I'm sorry."  
  
Carol continued glaring. Then when she was sure that Ed wasn't ready made a grab for the sprayer herself. "Oh we'll just see about that, Mr. Stevens!" she cried and with a playful grin soaked him from head to toe with the hose.  
  
Ed responded by lunging quickly towards her – attempting to wrestle the sprayer away from her. Carol resisted but knew it was a losing proposition - he was just so much stronger then she was. Ed got the hose away from her, but she wrapped both hands around his right hand and squeezed. Fortunately, the nozzle was pointed at Ed at that moment and he got another face full of water.  
  
Ed loosened his grip on the spray hose in surprise. Carol took advantage and yanked it from his hand. Ed tried to dodge out of the way, but he was too close and she easily managed to soak him from head to toe again. He grabbed one of the plates to use a shield against further attacks. Carol realized she'd lost the advantage and let go of the spray hose and took off. She started to bolt from the kitchen and got about a second's head start on Ed, who suddenly lurched after her. He would have caught her almost immediately, but he tripped on the spray hose.  
  
By the time he untangled himself, Carol was out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs. Ed resumed the chase, barreling out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He almost caught her again as she made the turn for the stairway, but some of the water had run down his jeans and legs and made his feet wet. He skidded on the hardwood floor.  
  
Carol made it up the stairs and into the bedroom and stopped. She turned around just as Ed made it into the bedroom. He playfully tackled her onto the bed, pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
Carol looked up into Ed's big blue eyes and let herself get lost in them all over again. Ed looked down at her and thought, 'She's done it again – gone and taken my breath away.' Ed leaned down to kiss Carol passionately as, with his left leg, he gently kicked the bedroom door closed behind them .... 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE  
  
The Medical Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Tuesday, April 13, 2004  
  
8:30 AM  
  
Mike had gotten to the office a few minutes after eight o'clock. He had spent some time just checking on things - the supply cabinet, the patient appointments for the day, the magazines in the waiting room. He just wanted to make sure everything was going okay. He looked at his watch and realized it was almost exactly 8:30.  
  
There was a knock at the door. 'Well,' Mike thought, 'Dr. Davies was in the army, so I would think she should be punctual.'  
  
Mike walked over and opened the door. In his mind, Mike had envisioned Dr. Margaret Davies as a slim, dark haired woman with slightly graying hair. He had even imagined that her hair would be in some sort of bun – if it wasn't cut short. Mike was surprised to see that he had actually gotten it right. Davies was slim with brown eyes and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. Her face was severe, but Mike suspected that was simply because it looked as if she *really* pulled her hair back prior to putting it into the braid.  
  
She also dressed severely, if professionally. She had on a pants suit, olive green in color. It took Mike a moment to realize that it was very reminiscent of an army uniform. Mike noticed that the crease in her slacks was so sharp she could probably use it to perform field surgery (which her resume had indicated she *had* done). There was a broach on her left breast that not only vaguely resembled a medal board but was positioned so squarely that Mike figured that its placement had required a ruler and aGPS handheld. The only things missing, Mike figured, were a sidearm and a cap.  
  
"Dr. Burton," Davies said as she extended her hand and walked into the office. Mike had to quickly step back to let her in and shook her hand.  
  
"Dr. Davies," Mike said, "its nice to meet you in person."  
  
Davies nodded seriously and said, "You can dispense with the doctor bit. Its just Marge."  
  
"Okay, Marge," Mike said. "And its just Mike."  
  
Davies nodded again and began wandering around the office, looking at various things. After a moment or two, Mike felt like he was an army private being inspected in barracks. Mike was surprised she didn't pull out a white glove and run it along the top of the pictures hung in the waiting room. Mike shook himself, remembering that he was in charge here.  
  
"So, Marge," Mike said, "how about we sit for a little while and talk. Want some coffee?"  
  
"Ah, coffee," Davies said, "nectar of the gods ... and a soldier's best friend. Sounds good."  
  
Mike walked Davies to the coffee machine where she got a large cup of coffee - black without sugar. They continued to Mike's office, where Davies took a seat across the desk from Mike.  
  
Mike started to open his mouth, when Davies said, "So, you want to talk, huh? I thought I was hear to see some sick soldiers."  
  
"Um ... yes," Mike said, feeling off center and trying to find his focus. "We don't start seeing patients until nine o'clock. I figured we could use this time to get to know one another."  
  
Davies just cocked an eyebrow at Mike. Mike sighed mentally.  
  
"Married?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes," Davies responded.  
  
"Any kids," Mike inquired.  
  
"Yes," Davies said, then continued after a pause, "two."  
  
And so the next half hour went. Mike basically had to outright ask certain questions in order to get Davies to talk. Her responses were generally one word answers if she could get away with it. Davies probably had a very high military security clearance, because she could certainly keep a secret.  
  
Mike was grateful when he saw that it was nine o'clock. He stood up and said, "Well, I guess its time to start seeing some patients."  
  
"Sounds good," Davies said, "lets hit the trenches!"  
  
Mike looked askance at her, but walked out of the office and towards Exam Room #1.  
  
For two hours Mike and Davies saw patients. For once, Mike stayed on schedule - Davies was a stickler for schedule and didn't really let the patients chit-chat with them. Oh, she was an excellent doctor, but military to an extreme. Her doctor-patient relations could use some work, though.  
  
Mike had actually been a little amused during her exam of Roger Costello. Costello was in his early thirties and a very brusque individual. He was a financial planner with a background as a floor trader at the New York Stock Exchange. According to Costello himself, the five years he'd spent at the NYSE had been part of a larger plan to some day take over his father's financial planning firm. But his time on the floor of the NYSE meant he also tended to have very quick speech patterns. Mike briefly wondered if working in New York City was why Ed also spoke so fast at times, but then he thought back to high school and realized that Ed had *always* been like that.  
  
Mike and Davies had met Costello in Exam Room #2. He was complaining of chronic stomach pains, so Mike had Davies check him out. Davies had a rapid fire approach to patient care as it turned out.  
  
"Good morning, Roger," Mike said as he and Davies walked into the exam room, "how are you this morning?"  
  
"Well," Costello said sarcastically, "I guess if I was feeling okay I wouldn't be here, huh?"  
  
"No," Mike said, "I suppose not. This is Dr. Davies. I'd like her to take a look at you, if that is not a problem?'  
  
"Whatever," Costello said brusquely.  
  
Davies went to work, taking a variety of measurements to start off the exam. Mike noted that Davies didn't recite the numbers as she took them. Once she was done with the standard measurements, she fired off almost too fast for Mike to write, "Weight, 185 – you might want to cut down on the cheeseburgers and fries during lunch; BP, 127 over 83 – not bad, but it could be better, you need more exercise; heart rate, 77, good ..."  
  
The list went on. Mike had to give Davies credit, she was able to hold all of that information in her head. He thought she could have done without the little comments interspersed though.  
  
Once Mike was done recording the numbers, Davies turned to Costello and said, "Shirt off."  
  
Costello looked startled, more by the commanding tone then by the request. He complied. Once he was shirtless, Davies began to listen with her stethoscope at various points along his abdomen, snapping orders as she went.  
  
"Sit up straight!" Davies ordered. Costello sat up straighter.  
  
"Deep breath," Davies then said. Costello began inhaling deeply.  
  
"Out!" Davies said suddenly, in this case causing Costello breath to rush out in surprise.  
  
"In," Davies ordered again. Costello breathed in as Davies moved the stethoscope.  
  
"Sit up straight!" Davies barked. Costello had started to slouch, but jerked upright. Mike smothered a grin, enjoying seeing the sometimes caustic Costello being handled this way.  
  
"Out," Davies then ordered. Costello let his breath out.  
  
Davies put her stethoscope away after a few more areas, then whipped out a tongue depressor and said, "Open!"  
  
Costello complied, but almost too slowly. Davies had already started to move the tongue depressor towards his face.  
  
"Tongue out," Davies ordered. Costello stuck his tongue out, the depressor was on his tongue while it was still on its way out of his mouth.  
  
"Say 'Aahh'," Davies said. Costello did so. He was looking harried by Davies quick orders.  
  
Davies performed a few other minor tests o n Davies then began asking a series of questions.  
  
"When do you have these stomach pains?" Davies asked in a rapid clip.  
  
"A lot of time right after breakfast," Costello replied.  
  
"Sit up straight. Do you have coffee or orange juice with breakfast?" Davies then inquired.  
  
"Um, yeah. Well, coffee every morning, and OJ sometimes," Costello answered.  
  
"Any other times when your stomach acts up?" Davies asked.  
  
"Usually a little while after I eat, especially spicier foods," Costello said.  
  
"Where does it bother you?" Davies asked.  
  
Costello indicated his upper abdomen.  
  
"Hearburn?" Davies asked.  
  
"Yeah," Costello replied.  
  
"Frequent?" Davies said.  
  
"More often than not," Costello replied.  
  
"Stool look different?" Davies inquired.  
  
"Excuse me?" Costello asked in surprise.  
  
"Your crap, son," Davies said with exasperation. "Does your crap look different? Black, tarry, maybe even bloody?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Costello answered seemingly thrown by the question. "Not bloody, but, uh, the rest."  
  
Davies looked over at Mike who just nodded, indicating that Davies should continue.  
  
"Well, soldier," Davies said, eliciting a confused look from Costello, "looks like you've got the beginnings of an ulcer."  
  
Costello looked shocked.  
  
"Now, we need ..." Davies droned on for a couple of minutes, talking to Costello about making an exact determination as to the severity and cause of his pre-ulcer and the treatment options afterwards.  
  
Mike was impressed by Davies medical knowledge. But, as much as he enjoyed watching someone like Costello get man handled a little bit, he was concerned with the way Davies handled her patients.  
  
She was also annoying Wendy and Julie. When Davies asked Wendy to get some Pepcid samples for Costello, Wendy took a few minutes to return because she had gotten side tracked by a patient in the other exam room. Once Costello was gone, Davies cornered Wendy and told her that she expected better service from her. Wendy, who never once allowed Dr. Jerome to berate her, took it with a closed mouth and a deadly look to Davies' retreating back. Mike sighed, knowing *he* was going to pay for the dressing down Davies had just given Wendy.  
  
In the end, Mike knew that Davies was not going to work out. She was just too different from him. She tended to really get on the patient's cases if they weren't doing all that Davies thought they could to protect their own health. Diet and exercise were two big items she had harped on all morning to almost every patient. She had even made a comment about Mike's waistline which – given that Mike had recently put on five pounds because he couldn't find time to work out as much as he would have liked – really bothered him.  
  
Fortunately, about lunchtime, Davies decided the issue for him. They were out by the front desk, having seen the last patient before lunch out. Julie was at the front desk doing some paperwork while Wendy was just on the other side of the wall, putting away patient files.  
  
"You know, Mike," Davies said, "I don't think this is going to work."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mike said in surprise.  
  
"I think its pretty obvious that I like things a certain way," Davies said. "And I don't think I'm really interested in correcting things here. I'm too old to be turning this place upside down in order to set it straight."  
  
Mike was astounded at the narrow view that her way was the only way to do things, but he simply said, "Um, I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way, Marge. I, uh, know things aren't up to your standards and I appreciate you coming in. I'll see what, um, I can do about getting this place in better shape."  
  
Julie looked at Wendy, who had poked her head around the corner in shock. They continued to look at one another until Davies had collected her things and left the office.  
  
Mike continued to stare at the door that had closed behind Davies for about 30 seconds. Then he snorted and exclaimed, "ARGH! 'Set it straight', my ass!"  
  
He looked at Julie and Wendy, who had been startled by his outburst, then said, "I think we'll just keep things exactly as they are!"  
  
With that, Mike walked down the hall to his office, leaving Wendy and Julie to share another look.  
  
***  
  
Stuckeyville High School  
  
Tuesday, April 13, 2004  
  
10:30 AM  
  
The period bell rang and Carol said loudly as the students dashed for the door, "Don't forget, I want you to read pages 50 to 75 of Catcher in the Rye for tomorrow!" Her comment was met with a few groans, which she met with a sweet smile.  
  
Once all of the students were out of the classroom, Carol stood and stretched. She was wearing a pair of dark blue slacks with a powder blue and purple silk blouse. Her hair was pulled back.  
  
She decided to step outside of the classroom for a minute. Out in the hallway, she saw Molly walking down the hallway, 'surveying her domain' as Molly liked to joke. Molly was in a dark blue pants suit with a light green blouse. She was also wearing her eye glasses, which, Carol noted, Molly tended to wear when walking the halls to seem more "principal-like".  
  
Molly smiled as she stepped in front of Carol and said, "Good morning, Ms. Vessey."  
  
Carol smiled back and replied, "And a good morning to you, Principal Hudson."  
  
A couple of students passing by looked at them oddly. Molly and Carol just smiled at them.  
  
"So," Molly said, "how are things going today?"  
  
"Oh," Carol said with a wave, "the usual. I talk ... they stare blankly back at me."  
  
"Ah," Molly said, "sounds like my day."  
  
Carol looked confused, then said, "But I thought you were meeting with the school boa ... ah, right. Got it."  
  
"Yep," Molly said with a grin.  
  
"Hey, Ryan," Molly suddenly said.  
  
Ryan Knoll walked pass with only a grunt, never looking at either Molly or Carol.  
  
"Well," Carol said, "I see that things haven't changed with Ryan."  
  
"No," Molly said with frustration. "No, they haven't. I really thought that there was a break through when Shawn told me they had talked. Something happened - I don't know what, but something had to make him pull another 180 on us."  
  
"Ed said he didn't have any luck either," Carol said, nibbling her bottom lip.  
  
"No," Molly said sadly, "but I appreciate that he tried."  
  
Molly looked down the hallway at Ryan's retreating back and sighed.  
  
"Last night was fun, too," Molly said.  
  
"What happened," Carol asked.  
  
"I went to Shawn's house last night," Molly said. "Shawn had been re- finishing my coffee table – he's good with his hands."  
  
Molly blushed when Carol raised her eyebrows, then said, "That's *not* what I meant!"  
  
Carol chuckled, then Molly continued, "*Anyway*, when I got to the house, Shawn wasn't there. He had gotten called into the firehouse - the entire on-duty crew had been called out for a big fire and they needed someone to stay at the firehouse in case another call came in. Ryan answered the door."  
  
"Uh-oh," Carol said.  
  
They stepped aside to let students get into Carol's classroom.  
  
Molly winced in remembrance, then said, "Yeah. He was his usual sullen self. When I told him I was there to pick up the coffee table, he said that he couldn't let me in since his father wasn't there."  
  
Carol could tell there was more, so simply waited. Molly continued, "Then he said, 'Of course, if my mother were here, you could come in. But then again ... if my mother *were* still here, you *wouldn't* be.'"  
  
"Ouch! What did you say?" Carol asked incredulous.  
  
"I thanked him and left," Molly said, clearly upset.  
  
"Oh, Molls," Carol said, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Thanks," Molly said. Then she shook herself. "So, how are things in your love life?"  
  
"Great!" Carol replied.  
  
Molly cocked her head to the side. She knew Carol very well by now and something sounded wrong. She simply said, "Really?" and continued to stare at Carol.  
  
It took about five seconds for Molly's stare to break down Carol's defenses.  
  
"I don't know!" Carol finally blurted.  
  
"Are you guys arguing?" Molly asked.  
  
"No," Carol answered.  
  
"Are you ignoring one another? Is Ed ignoring you? Are you ignoring Ed? Are you ignoring Ed's ignoring you?" Molly further inquired.  
  
"No, no, no, and, uh, no," Carol said.  
  
"Then what is the problem?" Molly asked.  
  
Carol looked around for a moment, then asked, "Have you heard anything about Ed asking me to marry him?"  
  
"What?" Molly asked in surprise. "No, I haven't. Did he? Is he going to?"  
  
"No, he didn't," Carol responded, "and I don't know if he is. *That's* the problem?"  
  
"It's a problem because you don't know if Ed is going to propose to you?" Molly asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes," Carol said. "Well, no, not exactly."  
  
Molly looked around for a moment.  
  
"What are you looking for," Carol asked.  
  
"Something heavier than my hand to hit you upside the head with," Molly said. "Because you are not making *any* sense!"  
  
Carol took a deep breath, then said, "Its not a problem that I don't know *when* Ed is going to propose, so much as it's a problem because I don't know if he *will* propose."  
  
"What makes you think he won't propose?" Molly asked.  
  
"I'm just surprised that he hasn't asked me already, that's all," Carol said. "Its making me wonder if Ed doesn't want to get married."  
  
"And Ed should have asked you already because you're irresistible, right?" Molly asked innocently.  
  
"No, Molls!" Carol said in exasperation. "I guess I am surprised that Ed hasn't asked me yet. Look at it this way. This is Ed Stevens we're talking about right? (Molly nodded) The guy who dressed up in a knight's suit to ask me out on a date. (Molly nodded again) The guy who chased me for three years. (Molly nodded again)"  
  
"So," Carol continued, "do you think that a guy like Ed is going to wait forever to propose?"  
  
"No," Molly said slowly, "I don't think he would. But I do know that Ed loves you. If he hasn't asked you, there's a perfectly good reason."  
  
"Yeah," Carol said forlornly. "He probably just doesn't want to get married again."  
  
Carol looked behind her at the full classroom and said, "I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
***  
  
The home of Mike and Nancy Burton  
  
Tuesday, April 13, 2004  
  
6:00 PM  
  
Mike hit the garage door opener as he got close to the house. As the garage door opened, he pulled into the driveway and then into the garage. He got out of the car, grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door into the house. He slapped the garage door control on his way inside and listened to make sure the door had started down.  
  
As he walked into the hallway leading to the kitchen, he called out, "Hey, Nance. I'm home!"  
  
"Hi, honey," Nancy said as Mike walked into the kitchen. Nancy was busy at the stove, with a couple of pots steaming and bubbling.  
  
"Mmm," Mike said as he walked up behind Nancy and wrapped his arms around her waist, "smells good!"  
  
"Thanks," Nancy said. "Its roast chicken with stuffing, gravy, carrots, and broccoli."  
  
"I wasn't talking about the food," Mike said as he nuzzled Nancy's neck.  
  
Nancy giggled and slipped out of Mike's grasp to grab a spoon. "What's gotten into you?" Nancy asked.  
  
"Can't a man just demonstrate his affection for the woman he loves without it being unusual?" Mike replied.  
  
"Yes," Nancy said, "a man can. But its just that lately you haven't really, um, been in the mood."  
  
"Maybe so," Mike said, "but that doesn't mean I can't be in the mood tonight."  
  
"Sorry, honey," Nancy said playfully, "its Tuesday night. You remember Tuesday night, right. Worst love-making statistics for us. Doesn't look good."  
  
Nancy moved to the opposite side of the kitchen island.  
  
"Well, honey," Mike said with a small smile, "I think we need to change that."  
  
Mike started to move clockwise around the counter, but Nancy moved the same way, maintaining the island between them.  
  
"You're really going to make me chase you around this island, aren't you," Mike asked.  
  
"Uh-huh!" Nancy said as she smiled widely and nodded.  
  
Mike made a sudden lunge to his right, then shifted back to his left as Nancy moved to *her* right. He caught her, then wrapped his arms around her quickly and gently pinned her against the island. Mike kissed her for several moments, before easing up slightly.  
  
Nancy stood with her head tilted back and her eyes closed for a couple of moments. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked up into Mike's eyes. As she heard a pot rattling on the stove, she looked over and sighed.  
  
She turned back Mike and said, "I need to get the take care of these pots or I'm going to burn the house down. After dinner and after we get Sarah to bed we can continue this."  
  
Nancy started to move towards the stove, but stopped and turned back to Mike. "And let me tell you, Michael Roger Burton," Nancy said severely, "you better not back out. *And* I expect the steak dinner, tonight, mister!"  
  
Mike just grinned and went to the living room to see his daughter.  
  
---  
  
Mike and Nancy were just finishing dinner. Nancy had talked to Mike during dinner about her day and the trouble she was having with a couple a students.  
  
Nancy got a surprised look on her face and said, "I completely forgot! How was Dr. Davies?"  
  
Mike got a pained looked on his face and Nancy immediately knew that Davies wasn't going to work out, either. So far, the only one that had shown any potential was Parsons. And Nancy wasn't exactly thrilled with *that* choice.  
  
"Davies is a good doctor," Mike said, "but her military background is pretty obvious. Way too obvious."  
  
Nancy just waited, knowing that Mike took his time with certain things.  
  
"She read the riot act to one diabetic patient because they weren't following their diet properly," Mike said. "Then she went a little nuts on an overweight patient. She gets very upset with people who don't take good enough care of themselves. Well, at least what she deems 'not good enough'."  
  
"Oh, Mike," Nancy commiserated. "What are you going to do now? Davies was the last one on your short list. None of the four have worked out."  
  
"One did," Mike said with surprise in his voice.  
  
"Parsons," Nancy said in a neutral tone. She didn't want to get into it with Mike about Parsons. She really *did* trust Mike. She wasn't worried that he would start something, but she was *very* worried about Parsons starting it. The woman thought Mike "was brilliant".  
  
Mike was oblivious to Nancy's inner turmoil over Parsons. He said, "Yep. Vicky really knows her stuff. I'm a little concerned about how young she looks, but she's good with the patients, too. I think the patients will warm to her, though."  
  
"So," Nancy said, "are you going to offer her the partnership?"  
  
"Yeah," Mike said, "I think so. I'm going to let it sit for the rest of the night, then make the final call in the morning. But I don't think I'll change my mind. I'll probably call her tomorrow and make arrangements to go over things with her."  
  
"Great, honey," Nancy said with false enthusiasm. She really wanted to see Mike more often, but she just wasn't thrilled. Nancy snorted mentally, knowing this wouldn't have been an issue if Mike had chosen a male doctor for his partner, and a part of her was upset that she was upset about Parsons because she *was* a woman. 


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN  
  
The Medical Office of Michael Burton, MD  
  
Sunday, April 18, 2004  
  
1:00 PM  
  
Mike and Nancy were at Mike's office. They had come in to meet with Vicky Parsons and go over things with her prior to Parsons joining the practice. Nancy didn't need to be there, but she had finagled her way into the meeting. Despite acknowledging to herself that this was an issue *only* because Parsons was young and attractive woman, she hadn't gotten over it. Being present for the meeting made Nancy feel better.  
  
They were waiting in Mike's office, but with the door open so they could hear when Parsons' knocked.  
  
"Well, Nance," Mike said with satisfaction, "here's where I start getting some more time to be home with you and Sarah."  
  
Nancy smiled at Mike, happy that his reason for all this was herself and their daughter. Nancy walked over to where Mike was sitting and leaned down to kiss him. They kissed for several moments, when a voice startled the two of them.  
  
"Well," Dr. Jerome said, his voice dropping with sarcasm, "excuse me, Dr. Burton, Mrs. Burton. I thought this was a medical office, not a motel room."  
  
"Um, Dr. Jerome," Mike stuttered in surprise. "What ... what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was driving by and noticed your car in the parking lot," Dr. Jerome said, glaring at Mike. "I decided it was time you and I had a little talk, Zippy."  
  
"Dr. Jerome," Nancy began, tired of Dr. Jerome's continued attacks on Mike's intelligence and physical appearance. "I don't think ..."  
  
"With all due respect, Mrs. Burton," Dr. Jerome said, "it's your husband's lack of thinking that concerns me."  
  
Nancy snapped her mouth shut with click, startled that Dr. Jerome had interrupted her. He had always shown her courtesy, if nothing else.  
  
"Now listen," Dr. Jerome said, "you lumbering ox, I thought I made it clear when I caught you with Bozo the clown that I was not going to stand for you partnering with some half-witted freak that got their medical degree from a cracker jack box."  
  
"Yes," Mike said through clenched teeth, "you did say something to that effect. But, *with all due respect*, Dr. Jerome, you don't ..."  
  
"Don't you dare sit there and tell me that I have no authority to tell you who you can and can't hire, you brainless escapee from the Children's Zoo!!" Dr. Jerome fairly screamed at Mike. "I made this practice what it is today, and I will not stand by while you parade an endless procession of fruitcakes through this office!!"  
  
"While I was quite shocked to find that you had enough brains to realize that you needed a partner," Dr. Jerome said scathingly, "I'm still going to make it my job to make sure that you get someone in this office who is qualified enough to counter balance your infantile efforts at playing doctor!"  
  
"Well, Dr. Jerome," Mike said looking at the figure standing behind Dr. Jerome, "perhaps you'd like to meet the doctor *I* have chosen to be my new partner, then?"  
  
"Oh, please," Dr. Jerome said sarcastically with a wave of his hand, "bring this paragon of the Hippocratic oath forward."  
  
"I'm right behind you," Vicky Parsons, MD, said with scorn. "...Uncle Walter."  
  
Mike and Nancy's jaws dropped open at Parsons' last two words, while Dr. Jerome whirled around to face Parsons.  
  
"Vicky!" Dr. Jerome exclaimed in surprise. "I had no idea that you were one of Dr. Burton's candidates. It's wonderful that he's chosen you!"  
  
Jerome turned to face Mike and Nancy again and said, "I am truly, truly surprised, Dr. Burton. For perhaps the first time in the entire, sad period that I've known you, you have actually shown real intelligence. Are the neurons in your brain finally sta..."  
  
"That's enough!!" Parsons yelled.  
  
Dr. Jerome whirled around to face Parsons again, his face paling at the fury written on her face. She stepped forward and poked Dr. Jerome in the chest and said, "You know, Uncle Walter, I didn't become a doctor just because of Dad, but also because of you. I saw how you cared about your patients, how much knowledge of medicine you had stored up in that head – that bald head – of yours!"  
  
"As I started practicing medicine on my own," Parsons continued speaking and poked Dr. Jerome in the chest again, "I heard stories about what an acerbic little man you were. But I didn't believe them. Those stories couldn't possibly be about my 'Uncle Walter', my godfather. He was just such a sweet man. People must have been confusing you with someone else."  
  
Mike and Nancy shared a stunned look – Dr. Jerome was Parsons' godfather!?  
  
Parsons took a step forward, forcing Dr. Jerome to take a step further into Mike's office, and poked him in the chest again. She continued her tirade, "But now I see that those stories were true. I've been here almost since the beginning of your little rant and I have to say ... I'm appalled and deeply embarrassed at this moment to think that I looked up to you."  
  
Dr. Jerome looked crestfallen at that last remark, and dropped his head in shame.  
  
"I was ecstatic when Dr. Burton called me and let me know he thought I would make a great partner in this medical practice," Parsons continued. "I didn't say anything to him about being your goddaughter. I wanted to earn this on my own. Now it seems that telling Mike that information probably would have *prevented* him from asking me."  
  
She looked over at Mike for a moment, before returning her heated gaze to Dr. Jerome and said, "Now, Uncle Walter. I think you're done here. (Dr. Jerome nodded in silence). Mike and I have some things to discuss, the least being whether or not he still wants me as his partner. You and I *will* talk later."  
  
Dr. Jerome nodded again. He turned to Mike and Nancy and said, "Good day, Dr. Burton. Always a pleasure, Mrs. Burton."  
  
Mike, Nancy, and Parsons watched as Dr. Jerome walked out of the office. They heard the front door open and close. Parsons turned to look at the Burtons and blew out a breath.  
  
"Well," Parsons said, "that was interesting."  
  
Mike and Nancy just stared at her in shock.  
  
"Sorry about that," Parsons continued. "When I got here, the door was open and I heard voices. I couldn't believe when I heard Uncle Walter talking to the two of you like that. I'm so ashamed ... and I'm very sorry."  
  
Mike nodded, still unable to speak.  
  
"I'll understand if you want to withdraw the partnership offer, Mike," Parsons said quietly.  
  
Mike looked at Nancy for a moment.  
  
The response came from Nancy, who smiled and said, "Are you kidding?! You're perfect!"  
  
***  
  
The home of Molly Hudson  
  
Sunday, April 18, 2004  
  
6:00 PM  
  
The sound level in Molly's house was pretty high, which was surprising considering there was only a handful of people. But almost everyone was talking and laughing. *Almost* everyone - Ryan Knoll sat sullenly in a corner of the dining room, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
Molly and Shawn kept sending concerned glances over at him and the others had all tried at various points to engage him in conversation. The only one who'd gotten a normal response from him was little Sarah. Despite whatever was bothering Ryan, he couldn't bring himself to take it out on a cute little four-year-old.  
  
Mike was going through his fourth rendition of Vicky Parsons "ripping ol' Dr. Jerome a new one." Nancy elbowed him when he used that phrase and told him - again - to watch what he said around Sarah. But Mike's euphoria over seeing Dr. Jerome reduced to a quivering mass wouldn't be dampened, even with Nancy's admonishment.  
  
Ed and Carol were listening to Mike tell his story with their arms around each other's waists. Carol was still concerned about Ed's lack of a proposal – 'Not that he *has* to propose,' she told herself yet again! – but she had certainly been enjoying the return to normalcy she and Ed had experienced.  
  
Ed's own thoughts at that moment were actually about proposing to Carol. Ed has also noticed the return to normalcy. Carol hadn't exhibited any neurotic behavior in a few days – 'Well,' he thought with a mental grin, 'at least not any neurotic behavior I would associate with Nick's visit!' He had the engagement ring with him and had decided that he would ask later, during a walk he'd suggest they take before going home.  
  
Shawn was on the floor playing with Sarah ... and enjoying himself immensely. He had just been introduced to Sarah's imaginary pony, Clyde. When Clyde declined to give Sarah a ride, Shawn offered his own services. After giving Sarah a moment to climb up on his back and find a good grip, Shawn was off on all fours around the dining room. Sarah squealed "Giddyup!" and kicked her "spurs" into Shawn sides, eliciting a small "Oomph!" Everyone laughed as Shawn pranced around giving Sarah a ride – even Ryan smiled...  
  
... if only just a little  
  
Molly watched the scene in her dining room with a feeling of contentment – well, mostly. She noticed how Mike and Nancy seemed really relaxed and she was glad that Mike had a partner that he – and Nancy, now – felt they could trust. Ed and Carol were joined at the hip, which Molly considered to be a very good thing. And she wasn't at all worried about Ed proposing – he would get to it in his own time and in his own way.  
  
Molly smiled with deep affection as Shawn "galloped" around a corner with Sarah bouncing slightly on his back – she liked the look of Shawn with a youngster. Then she smiled inwardly, realizing that she was doing the same "forward thinking" with Shawn that Carol was doing with Ed.  
  
Finally, Molly's gaze slid over to Ryan. As soon as he had gotten to her house, he had plopped down in that chair and just sulked. Truth to tell, she was getting a little tired of it, but wasn't sure what to do about it. She was still contemplating it when a bell sounded in the kitchen. She slipped into the kitchen to check on things.  
  
Before long, the group was seated around the dining room table. The meal consisted of a large pot roast in rich, brown gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, salad, and fresh-baked rolls. Dinner conversation was a lot quieter than the pre-dinner clamor as people stuffed their faces hungrily.  
  
"So, Mike," Ed asked as he helped himself to some more potatoes, "when does this hot, young doctor start working?"  
  
Carol punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
Through a mouthful of pot roast, Mike said, "She'll begin in two weeks. On May 3rd."  
  
"Good, good," Ed said strangely.  
  
"Why?" Nancy asked curiously as she sipped her wine.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ed said, "I just need a physical and I figured ..."  
  
Carol cut him off by shoving a roll into his mouth and said, "Don't even think about it, Ed!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey," Molly said suddenly, "I forgot to mention. Nick made a sizable donation to the Stuckeyville High School library."  
  
"Great!" Nancy said.  
  
"Yeah," Molly said as she passed the corn to Shawn, "but Nick did put one caveat on the donation."  
  
"Oh?" Carol asked, half-expecting the answer.  
  
"Well," Molly said, "we can do pretty much whatever we want with the money, but we do have to use some of the money to buy *all* of Nick's books."  
  
"You're kidding," Mike asked, a forkful of peas halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Why," Carol said with a shake of her head, "doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Because Nick is a pompous, ass ..." Ed began saying. Nancy threw him a dirty look and glanced towards Sarah. Ed finished, "... --- piring writer."  
  
"Nice save, buddy," Mike said. Everyone laughed.  
  
---  
  
The dinner plates had been cleared. Dessert plates, dessert forks, and mugs for coffee and tea were set on the table. Molly and Shawn were in the kitchen getting the desserts out.  
  
Molly had laid the desserts - a lemon meringue pie, a raspberry cheesecake, and a bowl of chocolate mousse - out on a large tray that was sitting on the counter. Shawn was getting cream and sugar together, which he put on the second tray with the coffee and tea pots.  
  
Molly had just gotten a couple of serving utensils out of the drawer when she turned around and stopped cold ...  
  
Shawn was on one knee in the middle of the kitchen floor. In his hands was a small, opened jewelry box – Molly noted absently how small the jewelry box looked in Shawn's large hands.  
  
And, of course, inside the jewelry box – sparkling and flashing in the kitchen light – was a diamond ring. Molly stood there for a moment, her eyes fixed on the jewelry box. She finally jerked her gaze off of the ring and up to Shawn's face. He smiled hugely when she finally looked at *him*.  
  
Very carefully, Shawn said, "Molly Hudson ... will you marry me?"  
  
For one of the first times in her life, Molly found herself speechless. Shawn's eyes twinkled, knowing that she was speechless – and enjoying having caused it. Finally, Molly was able to quietly say, "Yes."  
  
She stepped forward and Shawn carefully placed the ring on her finger. He smiled as he did it, then stood up. They looked at one another for a moment, then Molly looked at the ring. Suddenly, Molly dropped the utensils that she had still been holding in her right hand, leapt into Shawn's arms and kissed him – quite passionately.  
  
When the others heard the crash of the utensils on the floor, they all stopped talking.  
  
"Everything okay in there?" Carol called.  
  
When they got no response, they all started to stand up and find out what was going on. As they opened the swinging door into the kitchen they saw Molly and Shawn kissing, Molly hanging in Shawn's embrace.  
  
"Ahem," Ed said after a moment of surprised silence.  
  
Molly and Shawn broke apart, Molly's heels clicking on the kitchen floor as her feet returned to the ground – at least literally.  
  
Molly turned around to face them all - including Ryan - and said, "Um, I guess Shawn and I have an announcement to make."  
  
She lifted her left hand up to show the ring and said, "We're engaged!"  
  
There was another moment of surprised silence before people rushed forward to congratulate them. Ed got to Molly first and gave her a *huge* hug. He broke off to let others congratulate Molly, then shook Shawn's hand heartily. Mike and Nancy said their congratulations as well.  
  
Carol was next. She had been surprised into momentary paralysis. She had been so focused on Ed proposing to her, that Shawn's proposal to Molly just blindsided her. As she moved forward to congratulate the couple, she was *really* happy for Molly and Shawn.  
  
But there was a small part of her that was upset. Upset that Shawn had proposed before Ed. She knew that Shawn and Molly had been "dating" longer than she and Ed, but with the long history she and Ed shared she couldn't shake the feeling that she should have been first. Inside, she cringed at that thought, knowing it was wrong. After all, she had already been engaged once – so why should this be such a big deal?  
  
'Because,' Carol thought, 'after all Ed and I have been through – reaching a point where we were both ready to date each other, then dating each other – I just assumed the next step would be marriage!'  
  
None of the inner turmoil showed on Carol's face as she threw herself at Molly, hugging her fiercely and congratulating her. She did the same for Shawn.  
  
And Ryan still stood holding the door between the kitchen and the dining room open. He looked stricken. He couldn't believe this. He had made his feelings about his father dating clearly known. So, how could this be happening?  
  
At almost the same moment, the others realized that Ryan was still standing there. They turned as one to look at him, standing in the doorway. The same basic thought flashed through all of their minds as they looked at his face – 'Uh-oh!!'  
  
Shawn was the first to speak, "Ryan."  
  
Ryan looked at his father, but couldn't make himself speak.  
  
Then Molly repeated what Shawn had said, "Ryan."  
  
*That* opened the flood gates!  
  
"Yes ... Mom?!" Ryan said with a mixture of sarcasm and anguish.  
  
Molly flinched at Ryan's tone.  
  
"What?" Ryan asked in the same tone. "Isn't that what you want me to call you? Or am I going to have to keep calling you Ms. Hudson, because I think calling you Molly is out."  
  
"Ryan," Shawn said, "I know that you're upset, but I want you to be happy for us."  
  
"Happy for you?" Ryan asked incredulously. "What about me? Do I get to be happy?"  
  
Shawn and Molly both opened their mouths to speak, but Ryan continued, "And what about my mother? Didn't she deserve a chance to be happy? But, I guess I shouldn't worry, cause I've got a new mother now. This is *just* what the kids at school have been busting me about!"  
  
"Ryan," Molly said, "I'm not trying to replace your mother."  
  
"Good," Ryan spat angrily. "Because you can't even come close!"  
  
Everyone flinched that time.  
  
Ryan looked like he was going to say more, but he suddenly turned around and walked back into the dining room, letting the door close behind him. Everyone stood there for several moments, unsure of what to do.  
  
They all started when they heard the front door slam. Molly and Shawn dashed into the dining room and towards the front door. They threw open the door and ran onto the porch. They looked both ways and saw Ryan running down the street to the left.  
  
"Ryan!!" Shawn yelled after his son.  
  
"I'll go after him," Molly said, "his issues are with me."  
  
"No," Shawn said, "I should go."  
  
"No," someone else said, "I'll go."  
  
Molly, Shawn and the others turned to look at Carol in surprise.  
  
"I lost my mother when I was 12," Carol said simply. "And I had some real issues after I found out Dad had re-married. I think I have the best understanding of what he is going through."  
  
Shawn looked at Molly, uncertainty written in his eyes. When she nodded at him, he turned to Carol and said, "Okay."  
  
Carol started to walk down the steps when she felt Ed's hand on her arm. He said, "Do you..."  
  
She shook her head before he could finish asking if she wanted him to go with her. She *always* liked having Ed with her, but this wasn't her choice. Ed simply nodded in return and let her go. As they watched Carol get into the Explorer and pull away, the joy of Molly and Shawn's engagement was gone.  
  
***  
  
A local park  
  
Sunday, April 18, 2004  
  
8:30 PM  
  
Carol drove down the street. Her last view of Ryan from the front porch was of him making a left two blocks up, so she followed suit. She didn't see him on that street, so she drove slowly through the next intersection and looked both ways; she still didn't see him.  
  
When she got to the next intersection she slowed again and looked both ways. When she looked right she caught a glimpse of what she thought was Ryan a block away. If it was him, he was just making a right turn. She made the right then drove to the next intersection. When she looked right, she didn't see anyone.  
  
'Now what do I do?' Carol thought to herself. With a sigh, she made the right turn. As she started down the block, she saw a small playground off to her left – and a lone figure sitting on one of the swings. She pulled into an open parking spot on the street and got out.  
  
As she walked across the streets and towards the park, she thought she could hear him crying. She suddenly realized that she didn't really know what she was going to say to him. With a shrug, she completed the walk to the park.  
  
"Ryan," Carol said softly as she got closer to him.  
  
Ryan jerked as if shocked and looked up. When he saw it was Carol, he said, "Ms. Vessey ... please just leave me alone."  
  
"Sorry," Carol said as she sat on the swing next to him, "can't do that."  
  
"Because you're Ms. Hudson's friend," he stated, not questioned.  
  
"No," she replied, "because I'm worried about you."  
  
He looked up, surprised. He had expected her to admit she was there because of Ms. Hudson.  
  
Carol grabbed the chains of the swing and kicked off a little, letting herself swing back and forth slightly.  
  
"You know," Carol said, sounding surprised, "I can't remember the last time I swung on a swing."  
  
Ryan was off balance. He had expected someone to come after him, his father or Ms. Hudson. But it was Ms. Vessey and she wasn't trying to talk to him about what he was feeling. She was just sitting – well, swinging – with him. Ryan didn't know what to do, so he began swinging himself.  
  
They just sat there, swinging back and forth for a few minutes.  
  
"I lost my mother when I was 12 years old," Carol said softly, startling Ryan. He whipped his head to look at her. She just shook her head to the question on his face.  
  
"No," Carol said with a small, sad smile, "I'm not kidding you. It was ... hard."  
  
'Hard' was such a simple word, but the way Carol said it made it clear to Ryan that she *did* understand what it was like to lose a parent at that age.  
  
Carol continued, "It was me, my younger sister, Stella, and my Dad. Dad threw himself into his work after Mom died. I wound up kind of playing mother to Stella."  
  
Carol stopped talking for a moment and just let Ryan absorb what she'd said.  
  
"Do you still miss your mother?" Ryan asked.  
  
Carol looked over at him, tears in her eyes, and said softly, "Every day, Ryan ... every day."  
  
"Does it ever get better?" Ryan then asked, almost pleading with her to say yes.  
  
Carol thought for a moment, then said, "It depends on what you mean by better. Do you stop missing your mother? No. Does the pain lessen? Somewhat. But it also has a way of just kind of sneaking up on you and hitting you when you least expect it. You find out that the smallest things can make you remember them and the loss ... the grief, hits all over again."  
  
"Oh," Ryan said as he looked at the ground by his feet.  
  
"But," Carol said, making Ryan look back up at her, "you do learn to get on with your life. To ... well, I was going to say to get back to a normal routine, but things aren't normal after you lose a parent. But you do learn to make a new kind of normal. One in which you no longer have that parent but can be happy."  
  
"But, by being happy, aren't you, like, trampling on their memory?" he asked.  
  
"Let me ask you a question," Carol said. When he nodded, she continued, "When your mother was alive, did she want you to be happy."  
  
"Well, yeah," Ryan replied, surprised that Carol even asked the question.  
  
"Then what makes you think she wouldn't want you to be happy now that she's gone?" Carol asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally he spoke, a little acidly, "So what you're saying is that I should go back to Ms. Hudson's house and congratulate my father on moving on with his life?"  
  
"No," Carol shook her head and said, without a trace of annoyance in her voice, "that's not what I'm saying. That's a separate issue."  
  
"Then what are you saying?" Ryan demanded.  
  
Carol sighed, then said, "What I'm saying is that its okay to mourn your mother. To feel grief over her passing and for all the things that she will never get to see of your life (Ryan's eyes filled with tears at those words). But with all of that, you have to remember that your mother wants you to be *happy*, Ryan! Its all a mother ever wants for her child."  
  
Ryan turned away, a little ashamed of the tears that he shed for his mother at that moment. For her part, Carol looked away as well, giving Ryan time to compose himself, while she continued to swing slowly back and forth.  
  
A few more minutes passed. When he was ready, Ryan said, "You said that my father and Ms. Hudson being ... engaged (he had trouble saying the word) was a separate issue?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Carol said. She looked off into the night for a moment, then asked, "Do you remember Principal Martino?"  
  
"Sure," Ryan said, "you were supposed to marry him."  
  
"Right," Carol said a little sadly. "Well, I hadn't told my father that I was engaged to Den ... Principal Martino. Anyway, a little while before the wedding, my father came back to town. When he found out I was engaged he was a little upset. We argued and I learned some things."  
  
"Like what?" Ryan asked curiously.  
  
"Like the fact that my father had re-married a year before that and I never knew it," Carol said quietly.  
  
Ryan's head whipped up to stare at Carol in shock. 'She's got to be kidding this time!' he thought. But as he looked into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth.  
  
"My father and I," Carol said, "were very close when my mother was alive. After she died and Dad threw himself into his work, we started to drift apart. Dad thought he had to work extra hard to compensate, that he had to protect Stella and I from everything. Over the years the rift got bigger. Eventually we called each other, but we never really *talked* to one another – it was more like we talked *at* one another."  
  
Carol sighed, then continued, "When Dad came back to town, I went to see him. He was out, but his *wife* was in."  
  
Ryan winced and Carol nodded as she saw his expression.  
  
"I was ... upset," Carol said blandly, "to say the least."  
  
"What did you do?" Ryan asked, completely lost in Carol's story.  
  
"I had a big fight with my father," Carol said with a snort. "Which didn't really help the situation any."  
  
Carol gave a meaningful glance at Ryan, who nodded in understanding.  
  
"Did you work it out?" Ryan asked, intensely interested in the answer.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Carol said with satisfaction ... and a small smile. "But it wasn't easy. I had to realize two very important things before I could deal with Dad being re-married."  
  
"What two things?" Ryan asked, intent on Carol. A grenade could have gone off next to him and he wouldn't have noticed at that point.  
  
"One," Carol said and raised her index finger, "was that my father was just as important to me as my mother had been – is – to me."  
  
Carol looked at Ryan for a moment, seeing if that point had sunk in. She wasn't sure, but she thought so.  
  
"And second," she said, raising a second finger to join the first, "was that my mother wanted my father to be happy, too. *Even* ... if that meant that he re-married."  
  
Carol could tell that was a bigger pill for Ryan to swallow, but he was at least considering it.  
  
Ryan swung back and forth for a few minutes, before he turned to Carol and said, "Ms. Vessey? (Carol raised her eyebrows) Do you get along with your stepmother? Do you like her?"  
  
"Yes, actually I do," Carol said, surprised herself at the answer. "She's a really nice lady and she loves my father very much. When it comes down to it, *I* want my father to be happy. If my stepmother makes him happy, then I will handle it."  
  
Ryan repeated his question from earlier, this time without the bitterness, "So what you're saying is that I should go back to Ms. Hudson's house and congratulate my father on moving on with his life?"  
  
"No," Carol answered his question the same way as before. She leaned over and put her hand on his arm. "I'm saying that you should go back to Ms. Hudson's house and congratulate both your father *and* Ms. Hudson on being *engaged*. Give them a chance to be happy. Give *yourself* a chance to be happy."  
  
Ryan just sat there for a few more minutes, deep in thought. Carol had given him a lot to think about and he wasn't sure he had completely resolved anything, but she was right. He *did* want his father to be happy and he truly *liked* Molly. They deserved a chance ... and so did he.  
  
Ryan starting swinging more briskly. Carol just watched as he swung further and further. At the front end of one of his arcs, he let go and flew off the swing. He was airborne for less than a second, but it felt like he was so much lighter when his feet hit the ground.  
  
He turned to look at Carol and said, "Are you driving or do I have to walk back?"  
  
Carol laughed and stood up. "Come on," Carol said as she slipped her arm inside his, "I'll drive."  
  
As they got to the Explorer, Ryan said slyly, "You know, I do have my license."  
  
"Not a chance. Get in." Carol said with a smile.  
  
---  
  
Everyone was in the dining room. Nancy had been a little upset that Mike had a piece of both pies as well as some of the chocolate mousse, but Molly had been relieved to see someone eating the desserts. Eventually they all had some small bit of dessert.  
  
They all jumped when they heard the front door open. Shawn stood up, concern etched in every line in his face. Molly stood up too and took Shawn's hand in hers.  
  
They were all relieved when Carol *and* Ryan walked in together. It was obvious that Ryan had been crying and it looked like Carol might have shed some tears herself.  
  
Ryan looked sheepishly around the room, acknowledging the mess he'd made of their evening. He finally turned his gaze to his father. They stood that way for a few moments before Ryan walked towards his father.  
  
Carol stayed where she was. She cupped her right elbow with her left hand as she raised her right hand and tucked it under her chin. She gnawed her lower lip in concern as she watched Ryan walking across the room. She honestly didn't know what he was going to do or say.  
  
Ed raised his eyebrows at Carol, silently asking her if Ryan was okay. She gave a small shrug in response.  
  
Ryan stopped about two feet away from his father. He looked up into his father's face, then slowly extended his hand. He said softly and sincerely, "Congratulations, Dad."  
  
Shawn's eye misted momentarily as he took Ryan's hand. He only shook Ryan's hand for about a second before he pulled Ryan into a rough embrace, which Ryan returned. The two Knoll men broke apart after a moment.  
  
Ryan turned to Molly and said, "I'm sorry about the things I've said, Ms. Hudson. I can't promise that I'm completely okay with this, but I can promise that I won't be such a jerk to you again."  
  
"Thanks, Ryan," Molly said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Ryan said, "and congratulations! He's a little rough around the edges (Ryan jerked his thumb in the direction of his father), but he's a good guy!"  
  
Ryan grinned as everyone laughed. Molly pulled him into a hug which he surprised both of them by returning so fiercely.  
  
***  
  
The home of Ed Stevens and Carol Vessey  
  
Sunday, April 18, 2004  
  
10:00 PM  
  
Ed and Carol walked into their house holding hands.  
  
"What an evening, huh?" Ed said.  
  
"Yeah," Carol said.  
  
"You'll have to tell me what you said to Ryan," Ed said with a smile.  
  
"I think," Carol said slowly, "that I'll leave that between Ryan and I. Is that okay?"  
  
Ed thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah, but I will admit to intense curiosity."  
  
"Deal with it," Carol said teasingly.  
  
Ed kicked off his shoes, then sat sideways on the couch, one leg on the couch and the other leg on the floor. Carol positioned herself in front of him, her back resting on his chest. Ed wrapped his arms around Carol and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm really happy for Molly and Shawn," Ed said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Carol said, but with a little less enthusiasm than Ed had. Ed didn't notice.  
  
"I wonder how quickly they'll get married?" Ed wondered aloud.  
  
"Um, don't know," Carol said blandly, "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."  
  
"I guess you'll be the maid of honor," Ed said. With his eyes closed, he didn't see Carol's wince at the word "maid".  
  
"Might be," Carol said evenly. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"This wedding should be a blast," Ed said.  
  
Carol ground her teeth. 'What is he *doing*?! Is he purposely trying to upset me, because if he isn't then he couldn't do a better job if he tried!'  
  
"Mmm," is all Carol responded.  
  
"I wonder how Ryan will react to any younger brothers or sisters?" Ed asked.  
  
Carol stood up suddenly, surprising Ed, her inner turmoil bubbling over and out.  
  
"Carol, are you okay?" Ed asked in concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Carol snapped.  
  
"I'm not sure I believe that," Ed said.  
  
Carol glared at him, then said, "Nothings wrong, Ed. Everything about our lives is just fine. Everything is just smooth sailing, staying the course. No need to change anything!"  
  
Ed looked at her in confusion. She wasn't making any sense to him. He stood up, walked over to her, and said, "Carol, what's wrong. *Something* is bothering you. If I've done something wrong, tell me so I can fix it."  
  
"No, Ed," Carol said, "you haven't done anything wrong. You haven't *done* a single thing!"  
  
Ed blinked at the vehemence of her last statement and started to open his mouth to say something, but Carol said, "I'm going for a walk. I need to get out of here."  
  
She grabbed a light jacket from the closet and headed for the front door while Ed stood there in shock.  
  
"Don't wait up for me!" Carol said as she walked out of the house.  
  
Ed watched in confusion as the front door closed behind her.  
  
---  
  
Carol had been walking for a little while now and so far all she'd succeeded in doing was calming down a little. Her thoughts were still an emotional cyclone.  
  
'Nick was right. Ed and I are in exactly the same place as Nick and I were three and a half years ago! Ed and I have been dating for over a year - we celebrated our first anniversary last weekend - and he's never spoken to me about wanting to get married."  
  
Carol turned right onto another street. She wasn't even sure where she was – she had been studiously ignoring street signs and where she was walking.  
  
'Maybe Ed doesn't want to marry me,' she thought. 'Maybe he's afraid of us turning out like he and Liz.'  
  
Carol sighed and dug her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. Although it was spring, the evenings were still chilly. She thought about turning back and heading home, but she wasn't ready to face Ed yet.  
  
She continued walking for a while.  
  
'Doesn't he see that I want to be his wife?!' Carol thought. 'That I want to spend the rest of my life with him, have children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren with him!?'  
  
As she continued walking, she got her bearings and realized that she was several blocks away from home. She started heading back, not knowing what time it was but knowing it was getting late.  
  
Her thoughts traveled back to her conversation with Ryan early that evening as she got closer to home. About Ryan having a choice of continuing to be a sullen, angry kid because his father was marrying Molly, or dealing with it and giving himself, his father, and Molly a chance to be happy.  
  
Carol turned the corner and saw the house she shared with Ed up ahead. She stopped walking and just looked at it. She could see the light on in the living room. She realized that Ed must be up waiting for her. She didn't know what she was going to tell him. She didn't want him to ask her to marry him just because she raised the issue. She wanted him to ask her to marry him because its what he *wanted*.  
  
She continued walking towards the house. She walked up the porch stairs and opened the door quietly. She could hear the television in the living room. Carol removed her coat and hung it on the banister, then slipped into the living room.  
  
Ed was asleep on the couch. He had obviously been waiting up for her, but had fallen asleep during the news. She looked down at Ed. The man who had pursued her heart for three years only to win it when she thought she might lose him forever. She didn't know how she had ever denied her feelings for Ed. He meant *so* much to her now. Her friend, her confidant, her lover.  
  
She wanted to be able to add "her husband" to that list, but she knew she had a choice to make. Either live with the fact that Ed hadn't – might never – ask her to marry him, or don't. She knew she couldn't make any choice but to live with it ...  
  
Or *could* she, she thought suddenly.  
  
She reached down and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV off. The sudden absence of sound woke Ed.  
  
He blinked bleary eyes open and saw her standing there. "Carol?" he said.  
  
Carol walked over and sat down next to Ed, then said, "Remember a year ago when I found you at the Smiling Goat, during the whole Carol-Ed-Frankie thing?"  
  
"Yeah," Ed answered.  
  
"I told you that there were a few carefully chosen things I wanted to say," Carol said, "and that I would appreciate it if I could say them without interruption."  
  
"I remember," Ed replied.  
  
"Good," Carol said, "Cause I need you to do the same thing right now. Let me talk without interrupting me. Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course, but ..." Ed said.  
  
"No buts," Carol said. With a small smile, she continued, "And try to do a better job this time than you did last time, okay?"  
  
He snorted softly, but nodded.  
  
"Good," Carol repeated. She stood up and walked across the room, turned around and walked back towards Ed. She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Okay," Carol said. "I know I've been a little ... 'off" lately (Ed raised his eyebrows, but said nothing). Nick coming back to Stuckeyville threw me for a loop. Not because he was physically back in town, but because in a weird way he was back in my life."  
  
Carol paused, waiting for Ed to say something so she could pounce on him for speaking, but he just smiled smugly at her with closed lips.  
  
Carol chuckled, then continued, "When Nick and I were together it was all about Nick. I was just along for the ride, not really having much of a say. Nick always put himself – his needs, his wants – ahead of me. Needless to say, this did not help my self-esteem."  
  
"But then I broke up with Nick and he left Stuckeyville," Carol said, "and for the first time in my life, I didn't have a boyfriend. Sure, you were pursuing me, but we weren't dating. You were a great friend to me right when I needed it. I started to find my place, my footing."  
  
"Of course, I backslid a little when I started dating Dennis," Carol said. She paused as Ed snorted, but when he gave her an innocent look, she continued, "Then Dennis was gone, too. And finally you and I got together. And everything was ..." She paused catching herself, "Everything *is* great. But then Nick sort of came back in and messed me up for a little while," Carol admitted. "I started to feel like I wasn't worth anything again – like I needed to prove something to him, to myself. I was upset because Nick was married, with kids, while you and I aren't even engaged!"  
  
Ed started to open his mouth to speak, but Carol cut him off with a raised hand and said, "Not finished."  
  
Ed's mouth snapped shut with a click. Ed leaned back and slipped his right hand into his right pocket and left it there.  
  
"Then tonight I got upset because Molly and Shawn got engaged," Carol continued, "and you and I aren't."  
  
Carol could tell that Ed really, *really* wanted to say something, but she wasn't going to let up on him so easily.  
  
"Your comments – your innocent comments – about Molly and Shawn's wedding plans got to me, because ..." Carol stopped and rolled her right hand in the air, then continued, "you and I aren't planning our wedding."  
  
Carol took a deep breath, while Ed looked like he was going to pop. She even amusingly thought she saw his ears bulging in his efforts not to speak. Ed pulled his hand back out of his pocket.  
  
"So I went for a walk," Carol said. "To think. So I thought about it all and I came to a decision. I decided that I was going to tell you what I was feeling. And I decided that I don't want you to propose to me."  
  
Ed's mouth fell open in shock. Carol ignored it because he wasn't actually speaking.  
  
She stepped closer to Ed and then kneeled down on her right knee.  
  
".... No, I don't want you to propose to me," Carol said as she looked into Ed's blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Edward Jeremy Stevens," Carol said, "will *you* marry *me*?"  
  
Ed sat there speechless for a moment before he finally smiled hugely and tried to speak. Unfortunately, only a squeak came out.  
  
He cleared his throat and tried again, "Yes, Carol. Yes, I will marry you!"  
  
Ed then leaned down to kiss Carol.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Ed said, "So, where's my ring?"  
  
"What?!" Carol exclaimed.  
  
"Well," Ed said seriously, "I think it customary for the proposer to give a ring to the proposee."  
  
Carol looked at him in shock, then pushed him back onto the couch. She straddled his lap, shook her finger at him, and said, "Oh no! You're not going to get away with this. I don't care if I *am* the one who proposed. I still expect a nice, big, fat, engagement ring, buster!!"  
  
"But ..." Ed said.  
  
Carol cut him off, "No buts!"  
  
"Oh, alright," Ed said petulantly. After a moment a large smile creased his face as he held up the engagement ring – the ring he had been carrying around in his pocket for weeks – and said, "Will this do?"  
  
It was Carol's turn to stare at Ed in shock.  
  
She couldn't believe he had a ring!  
  
"But," Carol said, "that means that you *did* want to ask me to marry you!"  
  
"Yes, I did. And I do, Carol," Ed said, "I tried a couple of times, but things always got in the way. It really doesn't matter who asks who. What matters is that we both want this."  
  
Ed grabbed Carol's left hand with his left hand, then slid the engagement ring on her finger with his right hand.  
  
Carol looked at Ed and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. They kissed passionately for several moments, then separated slowly. As Ed looked into her eyes, he said, "Do you think with should move this upstairs?" Ed's meaning about "this" was clear.  
  
"Actually," Carol said coyly, "we should call Molly ... and Mike and Nancy. We need to share to good news!"  
  
Ed could tell she was just teasing him, but he decided to join in on the fun. He didn't say anything as she slowly reached over to grab the cordless phone. She watched Ed's face the whole time, waiting for him to make some sort of move to stop her.  
  
She picked up the phone and started dialing. Ed's hands started playing along her lower back and moved upwards.  
  
Carol stopped in mid-dial and looked at Ed with a look that left nothing to Ed's imagination as to what she was thinking. Carol threw the phone aside and said, "On second thought, I'll tell them in the morning."  
  
Carol started kissing Ed again. After a moment Ed stood up. Ed disappeared up the stairs, holding Carol's slim form easily in his arms.  
  
The Beginning.... 


End file.
